las guerreras de la esperanza
by nailove
Summary: En la ciudad de tokio se encuentra un orfanato para niñas abandonadas , ay 6 niñas en especial que son diferentes a las demas, ellas fueron abandonadas el mismo el dia en el orfanato…. Esas niñas el dia de hoy tienen de 10 a 6 años ..la mayor de 10 años tiene el cabello de color negro azabache y ojos de color café de nombre ashly, una niña de 9 años con el cabello de color azul
1. Chapter 1

_**capitulo 1: el pacto**_

Un día de verano , mientras las niñas se divertían disfrutando de su día libre de tareas, 6 niñas se encontraban sentadas bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en medio del jardín cuando de repente una de las mas chicas dice:

Melani- recostada en el césped bajo la sombra del árbol cuando se sienta de golpe diciendo- hagamos un pacto!

Aqua-sentada en una de las raíces- un pacto? -se levanta y se va a sentar al lado de Melani- Mel de que clase de pacto estas hablando?

Demi- se acerca a aqua y a Mel – si Mel …que pacto ?

Sakura-recostada en el césped se levanta y se acerca a las demás mientras dice- suena interesante eso del pacto

Ashley- se acerca a las chicas y presta atención a lo que dicen –

Naomi: - cerca de las chicas sin decir nada-

Mel- como sabrán tarde o temprano nos van a adoptar y capas que no nos volvamos a ver… pero.. Hagamos un pacto.. de que nunca pero nunca nos alejaremos ni dejaremos que alguien nos separe ni siquiera que nos adopten por separado! Trato? –Estira su mano con la palma boca bajo mientras mira a las que ella considera como hermanas-

Aqua- sonríe mientras extiende su mano y la apoya sobre la de Mel- yo acepto ese trato!

Di- yo igual! –apoya su mano sobre la de aqua-

Nao- cuenten conmigo –apoya su mano sobre la de Demi-

Ash- y conmigo! –apoya su mano sobre la de Naomi-

Saku: es obvio que cuentan conmigo también! –sonríe mientras apoya su mano sobre la de Ashley-

Aqua: seremos siempre unidas!

Saku: ni la distancia podrá separarnos!

Ash: y aun que lo logre

Mel-: no descansaremos asta reunirnos de nuevo!

Di: por que nosotras no somos amigas!

Nao; nosotras somos hermanas!

Todas juntas: todas para una y una para todas! (sonríen)

Lo que ellas no sabían era que los días de diversión y alegría pronto terminarían….


	2. Chapter 2

_**capitulo 2:adoptadas**_

Paso una semana desde el día que hicieron el pacto , un día frío y nublado fue el día que cambio sus vidas….. era domingo día de adopción ,..todas la niñas se sentían emocionadas y hacían lo posible por impresionar a los adultos que se presentaban ese día …. Todas ecepto 6 niñas que nunca se separaban y los días de adopción menos…. Lo que ellas no sabían que ese domingo seria diferente a los anteriores..ese día cambiaria sus vidas… dos hombros observaban a todas las pequeñas pero su atención se poso sobre ellas 6 ..pidieron a una de las encargadas de que les digieran como se llamaban las niñas que edad tenían y de que nacionalidad eran.. de inmediato la encargada se puso a buscar los archivos de las niñas ,al encontrarlos se los paso a uno de los hombres que los abrió para verlos….

Nombre: Aqua  
>Edad: 8 años<br>Nacimiento: 19 de febrero del 2004  
>Nacionalidad: francesa<p>

Nombre: Ashley  
>Edad: 10 años<br>Nacimiento: 17 de junio del 2002  
>Nacionalidad: Grecia<p>

Nombre: Sakura  
>Edad: 9 años<br>Nacionalidad: Grecia  
>Nacimiento: 21 de junio del 2003<p>

Nombre: Melani  
>Edad: 6 años<br>Nacimiento: 8 de agosto del 2006  
>Nacionalidad: Japón<p>

Nombre: Demi  
>Edad: 6 años<br>Nacionalidad: japonesa  
>Nacimiento: 9 de septiembre del 2006<p>

Nombre: Naomi  
>Edad: 7 años<br>Nacimiento: 11 de marzo  
>Nacionalidad: suecia<p>

Al terminar de ver los archivos ,se acerca a las niñas para hablarles-

Las niñas hablan entre ellas cuando ven acercarse a los dos hombres ambos son altos uno con el cabello de color castaño y corto que se les presento como aioros.. el otro hombre con el cabello largo por la cintura y de color verde claro que se les presento como shion las niñas por educación los saludaron y se presentaron..

Shi(shion): bien pequeñas ahora que nos presentamos y ya sabemos nuestros nombres quiero decirles que… es un gran honor para mi adoptar a 3 de ustedes.

Al decir eso las niñas se le quedaron viendo un rato y luego se miraron entre ellas… todas tenían miedo sabían que ese día llegaría pero no pensaron que seria tan pronto… aioros, al darse cuenta de que las niñas se veían algo sorprendidas agrego..

Aio(aioros): para mi también es un honor adoptar a las 3 pequeñas restantes… nosotros venimos de Grecia buscando niñas como ustedes..ambos vivimos en el mismos lugar…

Shi: eso quiere decir.. que ustedes seguirán estando juntas sabemos que se llevan muy bien y que se criaron juntas y sufrirían bastante si las separamos.. no las separaremos no queremos hacerlas sufrir …

Las niñas quedaron en silencio meditando lo que acaban de decirle los hombres asta que Ashley decide tomar la palabra por las 6:

Ash: prometen no separarnos? Nos prometen estar siempre juntas?

Shi: por supuesto.. pueden confiar en nosotros –le sonríe calidamente-

Ash:-sonríe al escuchar lo que dijo- bien… a quienes adoptaras ?

Aio: yo adoptare a las 3 mas chicas , que son Naomi, Demi y Melanie –le sonríe a las 3 niñas-

Shi: yo las adoptare a ustedes-mirando a Ashley, Sakura y aqua – que son las mayores.. bien niñas vengan con nosotros …

Las pequeñas asienten mientras se levantan y caminan detrás de ellos, shion y aioros firmar los papeles de adopción y antes de retirarse les dicen a las niñas:

Shi y aio: bien ustedes hoy se quedaran aquí mañana por la mañana vendremos a buscarlas pasen una linda noche y descansen mañana temprano viajaremos de regreso a Grecia y será un largo viaje –ambos les sonríen calidamente les dan un beso en la frente a cada una y se retiran-

Una ves que shion y aioros se retiran las niñas cenan , y pasan tiempo con sus compañeras y las mujeres que las cuidaron luego se retiran a su dormitorio a descansar ya que mañana les esperara un día muy largo ….


	3. Chapter 3

_**capitulo 3: la llegada al santuario**_

Al otro día ….

La primera en despertar fue aqua se levanto y miro através de la ventana observando la nieve caer se queda algo pensativa cuando entra una de las sirvientas a despertarlas …

Sirvienta: buenos días pequeña aqua no sabia que ya estabas despierta –le sonríe-

Aqua: -le mira- pues..acabo de despertar

Sirvienta: me parece perfecto pues ya es hora de levantarse… -levantando un poco su vos- Naomi! Sakura, Melanie , Demi ,Ashley vamos niñas despierten! En una hora vendrán a buscarlas –sonríe viendo a las niñas despertarse en la cama-

Ashley: -bosteza y talla sus ojos- buenos días aqua

Naomi:-se talla un ojo-buenos días aqua buenos días ashley

Sakura:-estirándose- buenos días

Demi:-estirándose y tallando sus ojos-buenas!

Melanie:-bostezando- buenos días a todas!

Aqua: -sonríe – buenos días chicas

Sirvienta: vamos niñas lávense la cara, péinense , vístanse y bajen a desayunar que en una hora las vienen a buscar –les deja 6 vestidos en sus respectivas camas y sale del dormitorio-

Aqua:-se acerca a donde dejo los vestidos y los mira con atención- hay uno para cada una..y son del color de nuestros cabellos –sonríe sujetando un vestido que era de color rojo al igual que su cabello –

Ashley: si es cierto! .. vamos a lavarnos la cara primero –sonríe caminando Asia el baño mientras las demás la siguen-

Una ves en el baño se lavan la cara ,los dientes y se peinan luego van al dormitorio y Ashley, Sakura y aqua ayudan a Demi, Naomi y Melanie a vestirse y luego se visten ellas ya una ves con los vestidos puestos bajan a desayunar…

Una hora después….

En la entrada del orfanato se encuentran shion y aioros listos para llevar a las niñas al santuario ,ven llegar a las 6 niñas con una valija cada una ,no tan pequeña ni tan grande en donde llevaban su ropa y sus respectivos cepillos y perfumes..

Aioros: buenos días pequeñas –les sonríe-  
>Shion: buenos días niñas-las mira sonriendo- bien pequeñas ya están listas?<br>Las 6 niñas asienten después de decirles ''buenos días''

Shion: perfecto ..entonces vamos el avión nos espera-enfrente de ellos ay dos autos en uno suben aioros , Naomi, Melanie y Demi .. en el otro suben shion , Sakura ,Ashley y aqua..-

En el auto ninguna dijo nada solo se entretenían viendo asía fuera por medio de la ventanilla así llegaron al aeropuerto en donde tomaron un avión rumbo a Grecia .  
>El viaje duro horas por lo cual las niñas se durmieron la mayoría del tiempo..cuando por fin llegaron al aeropuerto de Grecia en donde bajaron los 8 y caminaron por los pueblos asta llegar a la villa de rodorio.. las 6 niñas se veían muy entretenidas observando todo lo que había en el pueblo..veían niños correr y jugar..adultos en puestos vendiendo comida, fruta y accesorios ,,,<p>

Shion:-mira a las niñas- muy bien estamos a punto de llegar …

Llegan a donde comienza el santuario ,las niñas se quedan impresionadas a ver tal lugar…pero no dicen ni una palabra solo siguen a shion y a aioros cuando escuchan exclamar al ultimo..

Aioros: por fin en casa! –exclama al llegar por fin a la primera casa del santuario de atena-

Shion: bien tenemos que cruzar estas 12 casas asta llegar a la sala del patriarca

Siguen su camino cruzando las 12 casas… los 12 guardianes se encontraban custodiando sus respectivos templos y cada uno observaba a las pequeñas mientras ellas solo miraban asía abajo y seguían a aioros y a shion.. después del camino largo subiendo escaleras llegaron al recinto del patriarca en el cual se encontraba una mujer en medio de la sala ..de cabellos lilas y con un báculo en su mano ,a la cual shion y aioros le hacen una reverencia

¿?: shion, aioros –les sonríe cuando ve a las niñas- ellas son? –pregunta mirando a shion mientras le hace seña a ambos para que se levanten y se acerca a las pequeñas-

Shion: -se levanta de su posición- si diosa atena. .ellas son las pequeñas… puedo sentir un gran cosmos dentro de ellas..aun que aun no lo an despertado..

Las niñas se miran entre si confundidas ….

Aqua:-con vos tímida pero segura pregunta- co-como se llama?

¿?:-se acerca a las niñas- saori kido pero pueden decirme saori –les sonríe calidamente-

Aqua:-sonríe tímida-

Saori: ahora quisiera saber vuestros nombres

Aqua:- mi nombre es aqua

Ashley: yo soy Ashley

Naomi: soy Naomi

Demi: yo soy Demi

Sakura: Sakura me llamo Sakura

Melani : y yo Melani

Saori:-les sonríe: bien.. sean bienvenidas pequeñas…verán las hemos traído aquí para que entrenen su conocimiento y su cosmos, en este lugar aprenderán muchas cosas y aran muchos amigos –sonríe- será mejor que descansen mañana conocerán a sus maestro –mira a shion y a aioros- aioros puedes retirarte y shion puedes mostrarles a las niñas donde dormirán esta noche? Por favor

Shion:-por supuesto señorita atena-hace una reverencia y luego mira a las niñas- vamos pequeñas les enseñare su cuarto

Aioros:-hace una reverencia y se retira-

Las niñas siguen a shion el cual las lleva a un cuarto que hay en el recinto en donde hay 3 camas..

Shion:-me temo que por ahora tendrán que dormir de a 3 en cada cama mañana conocerán a sus maestros y su donde dormirán a partir de ahora-les sonríe- descansen pequeñas mañana les espera un día algo largo-saluda a las 6 con un beso en la frente y luego se retira cerrando la puerta …

Las pequeñas se miran entre si y se acuestan en las camas 3 en cada una


	4. Chapter 4

_**capitulo 4: conosiendo a los caballeros dorados**_

Al otro dia por la mañana shion paso a buscarlas para ir a la sala del patriarca en donde se encontraban los 12 caballeros dorados mas los caballeros de bronce y plata y la diosa atena en el medio… esperando a conoser mejor a las nuevas aprendises a amazonas  
>Las 6 niñas vestian sus respectivas ropas de entrenamiento paradas en el sentro de la sala cuando shion comienza ah hablar:<p>

Shion:los emos reunido a todos aquí hoy para presentarles a las nuevas aspirantes a amazonas..les presento a :

Naomi: aspirante a amazona de piscis

Ashley: aspirante a amazona de geminis

Sakura: al igual que Ashley aspirante a amazona de geminis

Demi: aspirante a amazona de virgo

Melanie: aspirante a amazona de leo

Aqua: aspirante a amazona de acuario

Shion :-mira a las 6 niñas- les presento a los 12 caballeros dorados de la orbe de atena las cuales se componen asi: aries,tauro,geminis,canser,leo,virgo,libra,escorpion,sagitario,capricornio,acuario y piscis.. cullos guardianes son

Afrodita de pisicis:

Camus de acuario:

Shura de capricornio:

Aioros de sagitario:

Milo de Escorpio:

Dohko de libra:

Shaka de virgo:

Aioria de leo:

Death manks de canser:

Saga y kanon de geminis:

Aldebaran de tauro:  
>Mu de aries:<p>

Bien Ashley tu maestro sera saga de geminis ,akemi tu maestro sera kanon de geminis,Melanie tu maestro sera aioria de leo , Naomi tu maestro sera afrodita de piscis, Demi tu maestro sera shaka de virgo y aqua tu maestro sera Camus de acuario… a partir de mañana comienza su entrenamiento como aspirantes de amazonas tomense el dia de hoy para conoser mas a sus maestros y llevarse bien ya que apartir de hoy viviran en la misma casa… les deceo suerte pequeñas se que daran lo mejor de ustedes…..

Al terminar de hablar los caballeros dorados se retiran a esepsion de los maestros de las niñas los cuales les hacen señas para que los sigan…..

(afrodita y Naomi en la casa de piscis)

Afrodita: bien pequeña se bienvenida al templo de piscis -le sonrie-

Naomi:-sonrie timida- muchas gracias maestro

Afrodita: puedes decirme afrodita bien te mostrare en donde dormiras y luego iremos a comer algo seguro que tienes hambre –camina junto con Naomi asia uno de los cuartos del templo- bien aquí dormiras tu esta sera tu habitación ni es muy grande ni muy lujoso pero es acojedor –sonrie- deja tus cosas en tu habitación y luego ven a la cosina para comer algo

Naomi: se ve muy acojedor muchas gracias –sonrie-

Afrodita:-sonrie y se retira a la cosina dejando a Naomi en la habitación-

Naomi: -recorriendo toda la habitación- esto parece una sala-

(mientras tanto en la casa de acuario)

Camus ya le mostro a aqua en donde dormirían ahora se encuentran en la cosina comiendo algo mientras Camus observa a aqua comer …

Camus:bien como mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento sera mejor que hoy descanses y te distraigas de acuerdo?

Aqua:-traga el bocado que tenia en su boca- si maestro –sonrie-

Camus:- hace una mueca levemente en son de sonrisa- te ves muy energica mi pequeña discípula

(mientras tanto en la casa de virgo)

Shaka ya le enseño la habitación y todo el templo a Demi para que pueda moverse a su antojo, después de comer algo liviano se encuentran en las salas gemelas ,shaka en posición de loto meditando mientras deja que Demi camine por toda la sala para acostumbrarse

Shaka: este es tu hogar puedes venir a este lugar cuando gustes –con los ojos cerrados y en posición de flor de loto sonrie levemente-

Demi:se lo agradezco –sonrie-

(en la casa de leo)

Aioria le enseño a Melanie todo el templo donde dormiria y todo…

Aioria: bien pequeña si tienes alguna duda o algo solo dime de acuerdo preguntame y te lo respondere –sonrie- espero que nos llevemos muy bien y seamos buenos compañeros de entrenamiento jeje te enseñare todo lo que se –sonrie orgulloso-

Melanie: -sonrie mirandolo- claro maestro aioria are lo posible por ser una digna disipula suya

Aioria:-se acerca y acarisia su cabeza mientras le sonrie- estoy seguro que asi sera

(en geminis)

Saga y kanon le enseñaron todo el templo y en donde dormirían ahora se encuentran en la cosina cocinando algo para comer(mejor dicho tratando de cosinar algo ) ya que con el alboroto que probocaron ashley y Sakura apenas si se puede caminar en medio de una ''laguna''

Ashley y sakura: lo sentimos mucho –agachan la cabeza como perritos regañados-

Kanon:-las mira- no se preocupen , los accidentes pasan –les sonrie-

Saga;- accidente? Esto fue tu culpa por no advertirles de que tengan cuidado al abrir la llave del agua –mira enojado a kanon-

-Flash Black-  
>Acaban de entrar a la cosina cuando a Sakura le da sed entonces se dirige a la canilla con un vaso en su mano para servirse agua cuando se da cuenta que no llega a abrir la llave<p>

Sakura:- Ashley me ayudas? No llego! –refunfuña algo molesta-

Ashley:- se acerca a donde se encuentra Sakura- haber dejame abrirla-trata de abrir la llave pero no funsiona,esta dura y no abre, entonces trata mas fuerte en ese momento entra kanon –

Kanon:-ve lo que hacen las niñas y suelta una risa al ver que no pueden abrir la llave-

Ashley-se enoja un poco al escuchar la risa burlona de kanon- no se ria .mas bien podria ayudarnos no cre? .sigue tratando de abrir la llave cuando se mueve un poco-

Kanon :-mmm tenia que decirles algo acerca de la no recuerdo que era…

Ashley:- pudo abrir la llave pero no sale agua- eh? ..-la abre mas y en eso se escucha un ''crak'' ay es cuando kanon pega un grito y dice:

Kanon:- no abran del todo la llave por que…- muy tarde el ''crak'' que se escucho fue el de la llave que se rompio quedando en la mano de Ashley y saliendo gran cantidad de agua de la canilla asia afuera mojando a las niñas y callendo toda el agua en el suelo mojando gran parte de la cosina-

Ashley y sakura: ups! –todas mojadas por el agua-

Kanon: - con cara de O_OU- ay no….. sera mejor que limpiemos esto antes de que se entere sa-…..- en eso se escucha un ''´¿Qué PASO AQUÍ?'' de parte de saga cortando las palabras de kanon…..

-Fin flash Black-

Y hay estaban ahora.. ashley y Sakura secando el piso y los muebles mientras kanon y saga cocinaban algo para comer….

..


	5. Chapter 5

_**capitulo 5:primer travesura**_

Al dia siguiente

Se encontraban en el templo de piscis afrodita y Naomi en el jardín de rosas mientras afro le contaba a Naomi que era el cosmos para que se utilizaba y demás..

En acuario se encontraban Camus y aqua en la biblioteca que había en el templo en donde Camus le contaba sobre la mitología de griega y le explicaba para que servia el cosmos y que era..

En virgo shaka y Demi estaban en el centro del templo ,, shaka le enseña a meditar y ah comenzar a sentir el cosmos a medida que le va explicando lo que es y para que sirve

En el leo aioria le explica a melanie lo que es el cosmos y para que sirve mientras le muestra una de sus técnicas

En geminis: kanon ,saga ,sakura y ashley , saga se encuentran enseñándoles lo que es el cosmos y para que sirve mientras kanon solo les muestra sus técnicas y lo que tienen que hacer que es explotar su cosmos…

Después de estar toda la mañana asta la tarde aprendiendo sobre el cosmos y las técnicas de sus respectivos signos… las niñas se encuentran en el coliseo contándose como les fue luego vuelven cada una a sus templos..

(akemi y Ashley en geminis)

Al entrar al templo no encuentran a nadie entonces se encaminan asía la pequeña sala de estar ,cuando entran se encuentran con una escena algo chistosa, kanon acostado en uno de los sofá boca abajo con una pierna arriba del respaldo y un brazo colgando y saga acostado en el sofá de enfrente con un brazo sobre el brazo del sofá y con el otro colgando en el suelo y con una pierna arriba del respaldo… las niñas se cubren la boca para no reírse a carcajadas y despertarlos.. cuando se les ocurre una idea traviesa..ambas agarran algunos objetos Sakura tiene en su mano un tinte color negro y en su otra mano dos ligas … Ashley tiene en una mano un lápiz de labio y en la otra 3 hebillas de color rosa y una liga… ambas se acercan a saga y a kanon ,,, Ashley le pinta toda la cara a saga con el lápiz de labio y le coloca las hebillas y la liga mientras Sakura le tiñe el cabello a kanon y le coloca las ligas atándole el cabello en dos coletas..como saga y kanon se mueven en son de que están despertando las niñas salen corriendo a sus habitaciones cuando se escuchan de abajo dos carcajadas la de saga al ver a kanon y la de kanon al ver a saga…. Pero pegan un grito ambos cuando se ven al espejo…

Kanon:-enojado se quita ambas ligas del cabello –esas niñas!...

Saga:grrrr… que creen que soy una muñeca? Esas niñas ya verán!

Ambos van asía la habitación en donde duermen ambas niñas y entran pero no encuentran a ninguna de las dos..

Kanon:-alzando la vos dice- Ashley Sakura! Salgan de donde estén ahora!

Saga:-alzando la vos mucho mas que kanon – salgan en este momento!

Ashley y sakura salen de su escondite y los miran tratando de no reírse

Saga:-se cruza de brazos- ah encima les parece graciosos lo que nos hicieron? Que creen que somos..payasos?!

Ashley: pues…no…pero admite que te ves gracioso con esas hebillas y el maquillaje?

Kanon:-cubre su boca para no reír y dice despacito-se ve linda..-y ríe levemente-

Saga: te escuche kanon ..- mira a Ashley y a Sakura serio- esto no es para jugar en este lugar no se juega …por lo que nos hicieron .el día de hoy y todo el día de mañana no saldrán del templo escucharon!

Kanon:-mira a saga- no crees que exageras un poco? Solo hicieron una pequeña broma además..míralas..-mira a sakura y a Ashley que estaban con carita de perro abandonado-ellas están arrepentidas

Ashley y Sakura:-miran a saga con carita del gato de Shrek- si así es..querido maestro saga no lo volveremos ah hacer

Saga: no…. De todas formas no saldrán el día de hoy …se quedaran aquí en su habitación asta que les diga cuando salir oyeron

Kanon:-suspira- bueno… tengo que ir a preparar la cena..-se retira de la habitación-

Sakura y Ashley: y nosotras ? si nos quedamos aquí no comeremos!

Saga;- las mira- no ese es su castigo señoritas -sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el-

Ashley:-con tono de berrinche- eso no es justo! Saga es malo –se sienta en su cama cruzada de brazos-

Sakura::- puede que sea malo..pero… se ve lindo cuando se enoja jeje-se sienta en su cama y agarra su almohada la cual abraza-

Ashley:- la mira- jajaja no me digas que te enamoraste del malote?

Sakura:-la mira frunciendo el ceño- no le digas así.. además..solo dije que se veía lindo no me enamorare de el jum!-se acuesta en la cama boca abajo-

Ashley:-si como digas jajaja- se tira de espalda a la cama-

(en el templo de leo )

Melani entra al templo con un gatito en sus brazos que encontró …

Aioria:-la ve llegar con el gatito en brazos- genial ya as regresado que bueno por que la cena ya esta por estar ..dime..de quien es el gatito?

Melanie:-mira a aioria- me lo encontré –sonríe- puedo quedármelo? Sii?

Aioria:-con la mano detrás de su cabeza- pues..jeje nose melani..pues..aquí en el santuario no se permiten animales pues no hay nadie quien los cuide…

Melanie:-con carita triste- pero…yo lo cuido yo me encargare de darle comida agua y cariño lo llevare a donde yo valla y prometo que no ara lios –lo mira con carita tierna- por favor ..me lo puedo quedar?

Aioria:-enternecido suspira resignado- esta bien..pero tu lo cuidas si? Ve a tu habitación lávate las manos y ven a la cocina a cenar..

Melanie: siii gracias! –corre a su habitación deja al gatito se lava las manos y luego vuelve a la cocina con el gatito siguiéndola-

(en virgo)

Demi y shaka se encuentran cenando ya mientras Demi le cuenta todo lo que hizo con sus amigas

(en acuario)

Camus esta cocinando y aqua le ayuda mientras le cuenta todas las cosas que hizo el día de hoy con sus amigas y también le cuenta lo que solían hacer cuando estaban en el orfanato

(en piscis)  
>Afrodita termina de cocinar mientras Naomi pone los platos ,los cubiertos y los vasos sobre la mesa y luego sale corriendo asía el jardín del cual saca dos rosas rojas y las coloca en un florero el cual pone en el centro de la mesa<p>

Naomi: listo ¡ la mesa ya esta lista!

Afrodita:-deja la comida en la mesa y sonríe al verla tan bien decorada- muy bien echo Naomi –le sonríe- ahora comamos -se sientan a la mesa y afro sirve la comida y comienzan a comer mientras Naomi le cuenta todo lo que hizo -


	6. Chapter 6

_**capitulo 6: ¿amor o amistad? parte 1**_

5 años después:

Las niñas crecieron ya tenían 15, 14 , 13 , 12, 12 y 11 años , era un día muy caluroso y después de un entrenamiento las chicas decidieron ir a nadar…

Ashley:-acostada en el piso del coliseo- que calor! –exclama cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo del sol-

Aqua:- sentada a su lado usando su mano como abanico sii hace muchísimo calor …para mi es insoportable! –se deja caer de espalda al piso-

Sakura:- oigan chicas que les parece si vamos a nadar un rato?

Naomi:-levantando su cabello para no tener tanto calor- yo paso.. quiero darme una ducha y dormir un rato el entrenamiento fue muy intenso

Demi: yo tampoco voy… hoy mi maestro me enseñara a crear ilusiones –sus ojos le brillan de emoción mientras se levanta- tal ves otro día chicas nos vemos!- sale corriendo hacia los templos-

Melani : yo tampoco iré hoy le are un corte de pelo a pelusa …-se levanta- Demi ! Espérame! –sale corriendo detrás de Demi –

Naomi:-las mira y grita- oigan espérenme! ..nos vemos chicas –sale corriendo para darle alcance a Demi y a Melani-

Ashley:- yo si voy ,hace demasiado calor y no tengo ganas de ir a dormir –se levanta del piso-

Aqua:- yo también voy del calor pareciera que me derrito como hielo al sol –también se levanta del piso-

Sakura: jajaja como hielo al sol jajaja es cierto hace mucho calor …bueno entonces vamos nosotras –se levanta del suelo-

Las tres chicas van asía un lago cerca del pueblo rodorio….  
>Al llegar al lago se quitan las ropas de entrenamiento y se quedan en culote y corpiño cada una, y luego entran al lago y nadan un rato…<p>

Aqua:- suspira- esto es muy refrescante !

Ashley:-sale de abajo del agua - si que lo es!

Sakura:- sii muy refrescante ..aquí ni se siente el calor !

Nadan un rato mas y luego salen y se quedan sentadas en el césped debajo de un árbol que les da sombra esperando a secarse para ponerse sus ropas y volver al santuario  
>Cuando escuchan el ruido a agua como si alguien se hubiera tirado al lago..<br>(vestimenta:  
>milo: sin remera solo con boxer blanco<br>shura: sin remera solo con boxer negro  
>saga: sin remera solo con boxer azul<br>Ashley: en ropa interior (corpiño y culote)  
>Aqua: en ropa interior (corpiño y culote)<br>Sakura: en ropa interior (corpiño y culote) ))

Ashley:-se sienta en el césped y mira asía el lago cuando ve salir a milo, shura y saga- milo! –lo llama sorprendida cuando el voltea a verla-

Milo:- sale del lago dejando ver su bien formado pecho y abdomen- valla , hola ashley no sabia que estabas aquí –sonríe mientras se acerca y ve que también están aqua y Sakura-

Saga:-parece que el calor nos izo salir a todos -se recerca a ellas-

Shura:-también se acerca- con el tremendo calor que hace como no salir del santuario? – ve a aqua recostada al lado de Ashley-

Aqua:-abre sus ojos y se sienta en el césped cuando ve a los 3 caballeros, se sorprende- hola! -les sonríe-

Sakura:-también se sienta- quien iba a imaginar que nos encontraríamos aquí jajaja

Saga:-si cierto… bueno..ya es hora de que vallamos regresando..

Ashley, Sakura y aqua: que? Ya? Pero, pero .. queríamos quedarnos un rato mas…

Milo:- bueno pues.. en ese caso.. oye saga deja que se queden un rato mas

Saga: aqua puede quedarse pero Ashley y Sakura se vienen conmigo-

Ashley :- QUE?

ashley:- vamos maestro puedo quedarme un rato mas? Sii por favor!

sakura:- pues yo ya quiero irme a comer algo..yo si me voy con usted maestro-se levanta y se pone su ropa de entrenamiento y camina al lado de saga-

milo:- ey saga deja que Ashley se quede un rato yo me hago responsable y la llevara a géminis

Saga:- … -mira a Ashley- esa bien quédate un rato pero te quiero en géminis a mas tardar a las 8 oíste?

Ashley: sonríe- si claro.. muchas gracias maestro! –se pone su ropa de entrenamiento-

Saga:-se coloca su armadura y se va junto con Sakura asía el santuario-

Aqua:- se levanta y se coloca su ropa de entrenamiento y se dispone a irse también al santuario-

Shura:- oye aqua también te vas? No quieres ir a tomar un helado con nosotros?

Aqua:-lo mira- Um? …pues…si ..pensaba en irme asía el santuario….

Milo:- claro! Ven con nosotros aqua! Vamos los 4 juntos a tomar un helado! Que te párese?

Ashley:-se acerca a aqua- será divertido y el helado nos refrescara –le sonríe-

Aqua:-esta bien… iré con ustedes –sonríe-

Shura:-perfecto !-se coloca su armadura-

Milo:-se pone su armadura- bien primero vallamos al santuario para que puedan avisarle a sus maestros y de paso se cambian de ropa y nosotros también les parece?

Ashley y aqua:- claro! –sonríen-

Los cuatro se dirigen asía el santuario una ves hay la primera en quedarse es Ashley y milo la saluda con un beso en la mejilla y le dice que luego la pasara a buscar…y sigue su camino junto con shura y aqua asta escorpión luego solo siguen shura y aqua en lo cual un silencio se presencia…shura la acompaña asta acuario y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla y le dice que luego pasara a buscarla para luego retirarse a su templo…

(en géminis)

Ashley :-en su cuarto buscando ropa en su armario- que me pongo que me pongo!

Sakura:- jajaja para que tanto..solo iran a tomar helado..

Ashley:- se da vuelta y la mira- si pero es con milo-…ósea el caballero mas sexy de los 88 no puedo ir vestida como visto siempre..tengo que vestir mas linda..mas sexy… para poder estar a la par de el…-se da vuelta y sigue buscando en el ropero-

Sakura:-se ríe- me párese a mi o alguien se enamoro de milo?

Ashley: te equivocas.. yo no lo amo solo somos amigos…..-sigue buscando ropa-

Sakura: aja si claro.. y yo tengo 3 años jajajaja

Ashley:-se da vuelta y la mira agarra una almohada y le empieza a pegar- deja de decir tonterías

Sakura:-también agarra una almohada y le pega a Ashley- no son tonterías es la pura verdad!  
>Y así se desata una lucha de almohada una diciendo que la otra esta enamorada del caballero de Escorpio y la otra diciendo que solo lo quiere como amigo …<p>

Mientras tanto

(en acuario)

Se encuentra Naomi y aqua la primera le ayuda a la segunda a buscar una conjunto de ropa para la ocasión:

Aqua: crees que esto este bien? –sostiene en su mano una blusa roja y un Jens azul –

Naomi:- mira las prendas- sii. Eso esta bien

Aqua.-se sienta en la cama y aprieta sus manos por los nervios-

Naomi:-nota su nerviosismo- cálmate aqua –le sujeta las manos-todo saldrá bien –sonrie- dime que es lo que te preocupa?

Aqua:-sonrie- es la primera ves que saldré con alguien que no sea mi maestro o ustedes…y pues…tengo algo de miedo de hacer algo mal….

Naomi:-se ríe levemente- amiga actúas como si fueras a tener una sita con el hombre que amas…jaja bueno…aunque… no es tan errado ya que amas a shura –le guiña el ojo y ríe-

Aqua:-se sonroja levemente- eso no es cierto! Yo no amo a shura Solo lo quiero como amigo …

Naomi- aja si.. por eso te sonrojaste no? Jajajaja

Aqua:-le pega suavemente con la almohada- ya basta

Naomi: auch jajaja –agarra otra almohada y también le pega a aqua- tu amas shura! El es tu amor! –canta-

Aqua:- ya basta jajaja no es cierto solo lo quiero como amigo!

Y asi se desata otra pelea de almohadas pero en acuario …

Quedando 1 hora para que milo y shura las pasen a buscar…


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7: ¿amor o amistad? parte 2

capitulo 7: ¿amor o amistad? parte 2

1 hora después...

(en acuario)  
>el caballero de capricornio entra en el templo mientras sus pasos resuenan asiendo eco en todo el templo mientras llama a la joven<p>

shura:-se queda parado en la mitad del templo- aqua!

aqua:-aparece caminando con elegancia vistiendo una falda de color negro con los bordes rojos y una blusa de color roja con bordes y detalles negros ,unas botas de color negro con rojo su cabello suelto y sedoso con un perfume a fresa y una colonia francesa que le regalo su maestro, en su cuello tiene un fino colgante con su nombre y sus ojos están levemente delineados haciendo resaltar sus vidriosos y grandes ojos y el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que le causa al verse observada por el caballero tan atentamente- ya nos vamos? -sonríe-

shura:-con cara de bobo mirándola- si ya vamos ...-pone su brazo para que ella lo tome mientras no deja de verla-

aqua:-toma el brazo de shura - nos..deben estar esperando..

shura:-pestañea un par de veces y luego mira asía adelante- claro vamos -sonríe y empiezan a caminar asía el encuentro de milo y ashley -

aqua:-lo mira de reojo mientras bajan las escaleras- *piensa: se e guapo..pero..que estoy diciendo w el nunca podría fijarse en mi maestro no lo permitiría pues shura es uno de sus amigos *-suspira y mira asía adelante-

shura:-que la miraba de reojo-*piensa:es hermosa..le hace honor a su nombre es hermosa y brilla al igual que un cristal..pero..que me pasa.. es la alumna de mi amigo...ademas es tan solo una niña..*

(en geminis)

milo espera a ashley en la entrada del templo mientras silva un poco.. cuando ve a ashley salir del templo dejándolo con la boca abierta de lo hermosa que se veía .  
>vestía un hermoso vestido de seda al estilo griego de color rosa clarito y largo asta las rodillas con unas hermosas sandalias griegas su cabello levemente recogido con hebillas a los costados y un collar con su nombre colgando en su cuello...<p>

ashley:- se acerca a milo sonriendo- ya nos vamos ?

milo:-la mira con cara *-* mientras dice con una sonrisa- claro hermosa -pone su brazo para que ella lo tome- bajemos al primer templo y esperemos a don shura y la damita aqua

ashley:-toma el brazo de milo mientras rie levemente - claro -sonrie con calidez y se encaminan a la entrada del santuario para esperar a shura y a aqua ..

1 hora despues...  
>19:00 pm..<p>

ashley , milo , shura y aqua se encuentran en el centro de una feria ..

milo:-bien nos vemos aqui en 2 horas ay que volver al santuario a las 22:00 pm y punto.. y shura -lo mira con cara picara- no se te ocurra hacerle nada raro o te comvertiras en paleta cuando camus se entere -se rie a carcajadas-

ashley:-se rie por lo que dijo milo- jajajaja

aqua:-se rie levemente sonrojada y mira hacia abajo-

shura: -mirando a milo con cara de ''cállate o te mato''- mejor preocúpate por ti por que sino te perderás por la eternidad entre las galaxias -sonrie y mira a aqua- vamos aqua n.n

aqua:-le mira y asiente levemente- claro..vamos -caminan alejándose -

milo:-mientras se alejan grita- ey noviecitos! no se pongan muy acaramelados que mañana ay que entrenar! -se rie a carcajadas mientras se camina junto con ashley -

ashley:-se rie por las ocurrencias de milo mientras caminan-

aqua:-al escuchar lo que milo les dijo se sonroja por lo cual agacha un poco su mirada asiendo que su flequillo cubra sus ojos y su sonrojo-

shura:-levemente sonrojado,nota la accion de aqua -je le gusta molestar -le sonrie-

aqua:-le mira sonriendo- lo se...le encanta molestar a mi maestro -se rie suavemente-

shura:-se rie- si,,, oye..tienes una bonita sonrisa -sonriendole-

aqua:jeje ..gra-gracias..-sonríe calidamente- mira..-señala un juego de tiro al blanco- jugamos?

shura:-mira hacia donde ella señala y sonríe- claro vamos

mientras ellos se quedan jugando al tiro al blanco pasamos a la otra pareja x3  
>(en puesto donde había un juego de dardos hay estaban milo y ashley .)<p>

milo:-lanza un dardo y queda clavado a dos lineas del centro- uff casi inténtalo

ashley:-agarra un dardo- nunca eh jugado este juego pero parece sencillo..

milo:si es solo puntería -sonrie-

ashley:-lanza el dardo y lo clava justo en el medio ganando el juego y llevándose un premio que era un coala- jejeje que bien gane \^.^ ..

milo: con cara de O_O ,le mira- co-como lo hiciste?.. yo no pude ninguno de los 3 tiros que hice y tu tan solo con el primero ya lo lograste je -sonríe - eres muy inteligente y hábil

ashley:-le mira sonriente- sip .. admítelo..mas que tu -se rie burlona-

milo:-cruza sus brazos- ah si? .. jum.. eso ya lo veremos..-ve un puesto de juego de aros- ya se juguemos eso .. a que no puedes ganarme- sonríe mientras camina asta el puesto-

ashley:- -sonríe orgullosa- eso es muy fácil..pero esta bien vamos -lo sigue-

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8: ¿amor o amistad? parte 3

**2 horas despues...**  
><strong>21:00pm... (lugar:playa:)<strong>

**sentados uno junto al otro en la arena cerca del mar se encuentran milo y ashley observando las estrellas en el cielo y la luna resplandecer **

milo: -mira de reojo a ashley mientras finge un bostezo mientras se estira y cruza un brazo por detras de la nuca posando su mano en el hombro de ella-

ashley:-al ver esta accion se acerca mas a el mientras frota sus propios brazos por la fria brisa- hace un poco de frio no?...-le mira y cuando lo hace se da cuenta que queda a centimetros del rostro de milo por lo cual se sonroja-

milo:-al ver que estaba a centimetros del rostro de ashley se sonroja un poco y sonrie mirandola a los ojos- que hermosos ojos color cafe -la mira a los ojos mientras se acerca lentamente a sus labios-

ashley: -sonrie-gra-gracias ...-se queda quieta sin alejarce mientras lo mira a los ojos-

milo:-termina con el espacio que quedaba entre ellos ,uniendo sus labios en un tierno y suave beso bajo la luz de la luna-

ashley:-al sentir el suave y tierno beso de milo, cierra sus ojos correspondiendo al beso con suavidad-

milo:-despues de unos minutos se separa con suavidad y se le queda viendo a los ojos- eres hermosa..

ashley:-sonrojada sonrie mirandolo- etto...milo...yo...emmm..-agacha la mirada apenada-

milo:-con su mano le sostiene de la barbilla y le levanta la cabeza asiendo que lo mire para acercarce a centimetros de sus labios y susurrar- ashley... te amo...-al terminar esa palabra une sus labios con los de ella tan solo en un rose de unos minutos-

ashley:- le mira con los ojos brillosos y levemente-l-lo di-dide encerio?

milo:-claro que si.. -sonrie con esa tipica sonrisa seductora que siempre tiene-

ashley:-se le tira encima abrazandolo provocando que ambos vallan a dar al suelo- jejeje lo siento ^_^

milo:-se rie mientras acaricia la mejilla de ashley- que linda sonrisa ^_^

**vuelven a sentarce y mientras estan abrazados miran el mar,mientras milo juega con el cabello de ashley... **  
><strong>mientras tanto ...<strong>

**(en una heladeria)**

**aqua y shura pidieron helados y mientras esperan se quedan sentados en las vancas que estan frente a la heladeria, cuando un chico se acerca a ellos y le dice un piropo a aqua, ella solo mira asia un lado algo sonrojada,shura al darce cuenta le dice al chico que se valla...**

chico: oh disculpa no sabia que era tu novia ,lo siento

aqua:-sonrojada- no-novio O/O

shura:-sonrojado- etto..no..ella...ella no es mi novia..es ..solo..una amiga -mira a aqua-

chico:-les mira- oh ya veo!. en ese caso pues no te molesta que la invite a tomar algo cierto? -mira a aqua con una sonrisa seductora-

aqua: emmm pues...-mira a shura para er que es lo que dice-

shura:-la mira- pues...supongo..que no..puedes ir..si quieres...*pensando:aun que me maten los celos è_é * -sonrie fingiendo que le agrada la idea cuando por dentro se muere de celos-

chico:perfecto! entonces-mira a aqua- que dices..aseptas?

aqua:-mira al chico ,mira a shura y luego vuelve a mirar al chico- te lo agradesco...pero no -con mirada fria- en este momento estoy ocupada ...-le da la espalda al chico y camina asia shura y le dice- vamos shura..parece que ya esta nuestra orden -dice al ver que los helados ya estaban sobre la barra-

shura:-se sorprende al escucharla hablar con tal frialdad al chico pero por dentro se sentia feliz de saber que ella prefirio estar con el que irse con el chico- claro..vamos

**se van caminando para ir a buscar los helados dejando al chico con la boca abierta...**

**4 horas despues...**  
><strong>01:00 am<strong>  
><strong><br>(se encuentran milo ,ashley con shura y aqua en la entrada de la feria)**

**shura y aqua notan que milo y ashley estan agarrados de las manos y muy pegados por lo cual se miran entre si y sonrien dandoce cuenta de lo que pasa..**

shura: y...que tal todo?

aqua:-si ..se divirtieron?

milo:-sujetando la mano de ashley- sip..muchoo-! y ustedes tortolos? -suelta una lijera carcajada-

ashley:si fue una linda velada -sonrie -

shura:-pues tambien la emos pasado muy bien verdad aqua?

aqua:-si -sonrie calidamente- la pase muy bien ^_^

milo:bien eso me alegra n_n ... -mira la hora y se da cuenta que ya es tarde- O_O valla ya son las 01:00am! X_X

shura: que? la una! O_O eso quiere decir que la limo que nos venia a buscar ya no vendra x_x

aqua y ashley: O_O pero...si no llegamos ahora mismo mi maestro me castigara!

milo:-las mira-tranquilas chicas hablaremos con sus maestros despues de todo es nuestra culpa que llegaran tarde

**asi shura llama a un remis el cual tarda media hora y llegan al santuario casi a las 2 de la madrugada y tardan un rato en subir asta la tercera casa en la cual se encontraba un saga echo una furia, con ojos rojos a punto de cambiar de color su cabello ,un kanon tratando de controlar a su hermano bipolar, una sakura tratando de ayudar a kanon a controlar a saga y ... un chico de mas o menos 17 años sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala... cuando entran milo,ashley,shura y aqua se quedan parados en la entrada**

milo,shura,aqua,ashley: -con una gota en la cabeza miran al duo dinamico tratando de controlar a un isterico saga - ^_^U

shura :bueno...yo tengo que acompañar a aqua..asique.. nos vemos ^_^U -agarra del brazo a aqua y se la lleva casi a rastras-

aqua:-que con la rapida accion de shura solo alcanza a decir un ''nos vemos,suerte''-

y asi salen de geminis rumbo a acuario ...

_**¿que sucedera en el capitulo numero 9?**_  
><em><strong>milo sera enviado a otra dimencion?<strong>_  
><em><strong>ashley sera castigada por la eternidad?<strong>_  
><em><strong>shura sera conbertido en paleta?<strong>_  
><em><strong>aqua tambien sera castigada?<strong>_  
><em><strong>quien sera ese chico que se encontraba en geminis?<strong>_  
><em><strong>descubran estas y mas preguntas en el siguiente capitulo! que se titula! ! (de fondo se escucha musica de cuando aparece un tiburon xD) no se los dire xD lean el siguiente capitulo! sayonara!<strong>_

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

capitulo 9: castigos y dolores del corazon

**una ves que shura y aqua salieran de geminis , saga se percarta por primera es de la presencia de milo y ashley a los cuales se acerca dando sancadas asta posicionarse justo enfrente de ambos y con una voz seria dice:**

saga:-ve que milo tiene sujeta la mano de ashley- vete a tu habitacion ashley -señalando el pasillo asia donde esta su habitacion-

ashley: emmmm...sensei yo..

saga:-la interrumpe y alzando un poco bastante la voz- dije... a tu habitacion! ahora!

milo:-le susurra a ashley- mejor ve...

ashley:-asiente mirando de reojo a saga- esta bien me ire..-antes de irse le da un beso en el costado de la boca a milo el cual voltea su rostro y la besa- nos vemos..-se retira a su habitacion sin percatarce de la precensia de cierto chico en el sillon-

milo:-saga es mi culpa que ayamos llega...

saga:-lo corta antes de que siga hablando- solo te pedire que no se te ocurra volver a acercarte -lo mira serio- ya vete a tu templo ...

milo:-se queda serio mirandolo- me ire de tu templo...pero no te prometo que me alejare de ella -se va de geminis algo enojado pensando en por que saga le dijo que se alejara-

saga:-lo mira serio mientras milo se aleja una ves que este se va , da media vuelta y camina asia las habitaciones para hablar con ashley-

kanon:-que se da cuenta de por que le dijo eso a milo le dice a saga - sabes que no podras separalos saga lo que digas no servira de mucho...-lo mira con seriedad mientras saga sigue su camino-

sakura:-con cara de no entender nada- por que dijo eso el sensei-saga? -mira a kanon-

¿?:-sin prestar atencion a lo ocurrido- si me disculpa quiero descansar,el viaje asta aqui fue muy largo -se levanta del sillon- me retiro a descansar ...por cierto..mi habitacion sigue siendo la misma?

kanon: -mira al chico- es cierto..me olvidaba de ti leo - mira a sakura- saku lleva a leonardo a la habitacion..es la que esta al lado de la tuya ...

sakura:- mira a leo y despues a kanon-pero..que esa no es la habitacion de mi hermana?

kannon: me refiero a la del otro lado

sakura:ahh! si n_n claro ..-camina - vamos leo te mostrare la habitacion

leonardo: esta bien -sigue a sakura-

**sakura le muestra la habitacion y luego entra a la suya...mientras saga salia de la habitacion de ashley enfadado...**.

**mientras tanto ...**  
><strong><br>(en acuario)**  
><strong><br>sale un shura ofendido y algo enfadado asia su templo, mientras en acuario esta un camus cabreado y se dirije a la habitacion de su alumna para hablar con ella la cual se habia ido de la sala enfada con su maestro,**

camus:-toca la puerta de la habitacion de aqua- abreme la puerta aqua!

aqua:-que habia cerrado la puerta con llave y ahora se encontraba en su cama boca arriba mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido- no le abrire! vallase! no quiero hablar con usted!

camus:- que ya estaba cabreado- grrrrr esta bien! tarde o temprano saldras de tu habitacion y cuando lo hagas no qiero ver que salgas del templo! oiste! estas castigada asta que yo diga que puedes salir ! y te adbierto ..no quiero que vuelvas a verte con shura !

aqua:- se levanta enojada de la cama y abre la puerta furiosa mirando con enfado a su maestro que aun estaba frente a la puerta- ò_ó por que! por que me prohive ver a shura?! eh! acaso nunca se a enamora?.. a no espere ..me olvidaba que usted no tiene sentimientos!-le cierra la puerta en la cara de un portazo-

camus:-se sorprende pero luego muestra una cara enfada- se acabo! no saldras de tu habitacion señorita! y cuando lo hagas solo sera para estudiar y entrenar y sera conmigo! te guste o no tu tienes que aprender a ser fria y no seas tonta! shura no podria armar a una chiquilla caprichosa como tu -se va a s habitacion enfadado-

aqua:-que estaba apoyada contra la puerta escucho lo ultimo y lagrimas caen de su rostro- tiene rason.. shura no podria amarme..-abraza sus piernas y oculta su rostro entre sus rodillas-

**(en geminis) **

ashley se encontraba boca abajo ocultando sus lagrimas, mientras saga salia de la habitasion enfadado ,

ashley:-recordando lo que saga le dijo-

_**-flash back-**_

saga:-entrando en la habitacion de ashley- quiero que dejes de verte con milo -serio-

ashley:-que estaba sentada en su escritorio con la pc se levanta de la silla y enfadada le responde- que? por que?

saga:es una orden no una sujerencia -le mira serio-

ashley:-lo mira enojada- pero por que? por que me pide eso eh?

saga: -se queda en silencio-

ashley:-perdiendo la pasiencia- ya ! no me alejare de el solo por que usted lo diga! y sin ninguna razon aparente

saga:-se enfada- basta! a partir de ahora solo saldras conmigo, kanon o sakura oiste! no saldras de geminis a no ser que sea una orden del patriarca o mia quedo claro?

ashley: que? no puede hacer eso! es injusto

saga: obcerva como lo hago -se da uelta y sale de la habitacion cerrando la puerta algo fuerte-

ashely:-agarra una almohada y la tira contra la puerta- pero por que? ...-se sienta en la cama y lagrimas caen de sus ojos por lo cual se tira boca abajo en la cama mientras llora-

_**-fin del flash back-**_  
><em><strong>...<strong>_  
><em><strong>continuara<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 10:castigos y dolores del corazon parte 2

**Al otro dia temprano por la maÑana naomi se despierta y sale a dar una vuelta para ver a sus amigas,a penas llega a acuario se encuentra con que no hay nadie por lo cual se atreve a entrar asia las habitaciones pero al llegar a la habitacion de aqua ve que no hay nadie por lo cual sale y se encamina asia la salida un poco triste por no poder ver a su amiga, mientras se va se topa con una de las criadas de acuario... **

Criada:- le mira sonriendo- hola pequeña naomi que se le ofrece?

Naomi:-le sonrie cortes- busco a aqua no la ah visto?

Criada:-su mirada se hace algo triste- si, camus-sama salio temprano junto con ella llevavan unos bolsos, camus-sama dijo algo de que se irian por un tiempo para entrenar

Naomi: que? Quiere decir que aqua se fue? Y ni se despidio de nosotras? -sus celestes ojos se llenan de lagrimas- aqua...-sale corriendo del templo escaleras abajo para decirles la mala noticia a las demas-

Criada:-suspira- solo espero que la pequeña no se paresca mucho a su maestro..

Naomi baja las escaleras a toda prisa asta llegar a capricornio en donde se topa con shura...

Shura:-la ve llegar corriendo y algo alterada- te encuentras bien naomi?

Naomi:no , una de mis amigas acaba de irce. Sin despedirce de nosotras, no puedo estar bien -pasa por al lado del caballero y sale corriendo por las escaleras para poder llegar a hablar con sus amigas,.

Shura:-la ve salir- quien se abra ido? -confundido-

Naomi cruza todas las casas asta virgo dejando a los guardianes confundidos,

Naomi:-entra a virgo y se encuentra con demi,con voz agitada- de..demi ...

Demi: - la ve- corriste desde piscis asta aqui? Acaso estas demente?

Naomi: no es el momento...para que me regañes.. Tengo una mala noticia para darles...nesecito que me acompaÑes

Demi:preocupada- emm esta bien vamos...

**Ambas chicas salen corriendo para la casa de leo en donde encuentran a melany jugando con el gatito, le dicen que tienen algo importante que decirles para luego ir las 3 juntas asia geminis para contarles a sakura y ashley, **

**(En geminis, en la habitacion de sakura se encuentran , las 5 chicas,) **

Ashley:-inpasiente- ya naomi cuenta!

Demi: si nao ya nos estas preocupando

Sakura: ya di lo que tengas que decir

Melany: dilo de una vez

Naomi: ok.. Antes de pasar por virgo..pase por acuario para hablar con aqua... Pero cuando llegue me entere de que.. Ella no estaba ni tampoco su maestro una de las criadas me dijo que se habian ido muy temprano con unos bolsos,

Demi: que? Aqua se fue? Y no nos saludo siquiera -triste-

Melany: pe-pero cuando volvera ?

Sakura: seguramente se fueron a entrenar...

Naomi:si .. Es lo que dijo la criada.. Y nose cuando volvera

Ashley:saga dijo que el entrenamiento dura 6 años.. Muchos maestros llevan a sus alumnos a otros lugares para desarrollar mejor sus tecnicas... Lo mas seguro esque camus aya llevado a aqua por ese. Motivo

Demi: un momento.. Quieres decir que no veremos a aqua asta dentro de 6 aÑos O_O

Melany: eso es demasiado tiempo -triste-

Naomi: es increible que se aya ido sin despedirce de peor esque no sabemos asia donde se fueron...

**las 4 chicas se quedan en silencio tristes,pensando en donde podria estar su amiga**

**mientras tanto ...**  
><strong> en la casa de capricornio <strong>  
><strong><br>shura se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro,pensando en por que su amigo se habia llevado a su alumna tan repentinamente sin nisiquiera haberle avisado al patriarca,se preguntaba si era acaso su culpa el que se alla llevado a su alumna lejos del santuario por quien sabe cuantos años... **

shura:-caminando de lado a lado recuerda la discucion que tuvo contra camus la noche del dia anterior-

_**-flash back-**_  
><strong>shura y aqua acababan de llegar al templo de acuario entre risas shura se tropeso con un escalon y fue a dar contra el suelo pero al caer tambien tiro junto con el a aqua la cual callo sobre el...<strong>

shura:-riendo- lo siento aqua jeje -le mira detenidamente-

aqua:-que callo encima de shura aun se rie y al mirarlo para de reir y se sonroja un poco al darse cuenta que se encuentra encima de el y ambos en el suelo- etto...yo...

shura:-levanta su mano y le acaricia el rostro con suavidad-que hermosa eres ...

aqua:-se queda mirandolo sorprendida y sonrojada-

shura:- con una mano acerca el rostro de ella asta centimetros de sus labios y cuando esta apunto de unir sus labios...

camus:- cruzado de brazos en la entrada del templo con el ceño fruncido- ejem! ya terminaron con su ecenita?

aqua:-levanta la mirada y ve a su maestro- ma-maestro camus o_o yo..estte..- se quita de encima de shura y se pone de pie de inmediato - no es lo que cre..

camus:-con voz fria- calla y vete a tu habitacion

shura:-que nota que camus esta enfadado,se levanta del suelo- oye camus perdona por llegar tarde eso fue mi culpa, y sobre lo de recien es lo que tu cr...

camus:-lo corta secamente- no quiero oir explicasiones menos de ti caballerete -le mira frunciendo el ceño-

aqua:-frunce el ceño levemente- maestro no es lo que cree, el señor shura solo ah sido muy buena persona con mig..

camus:-la corta bruscamente- silencio alumna! y dije que vallas a tu habitacion ahora!

aqua:-sorprendida ya que su maestro nunca le habia hablado asi- pe-pero-..maestro,,yoo

shura:camus no te enfades con ella ya te dije que es mi culpa -serio-

camus:te dije que no quiero oir explicaciones menos de un caballero tan inferior como tu

shura_:-se enoja- oye camus, entiendo que estes enfadado pero no te da derecho a hablarme de esa manera

aqua:el tiene razon- el señor shura merece respeto igual qu..

camus:-vuelve a cortarla- ya basta ! tu eres mi alumna y aras lo que te diga y dije que te callaras vete a tu habitacion ahora!

aqua:-enfada - sabe que! ya me canse! -se va enfadada a su habitacion de donde se escucha un portaso cuando ella cierra la puerta-

shura:-mirando a camus serio- no tienes por que tratarla asi

camus: tu no me diras como debo tratar a MI alumna ,y otra cosa, antes de querer conquistarla fijate tu mismo que es lo que quieres, no permitire que jueges con ella escuchaste?.. y largate de mi templo antes de que pierda mis estribos y sera mejor que te alejes de ella

shura:-ofendido por lo que camus le dijo- aqua es una chica maravillosa jamas jugaria con ella es increible que me creas capas de hacer algo asi .justo tu que eres mi amigo ...

camus:deja de hablar y ya vete

shura;esta bien ..me voy pero no me alejare de ella por nada -se da vuelta y se va de acuario ofendido por lo que camus le dijo...

_**-fin de flach black-**_

shura:-suspira-

**mientras tanto...en otro lugar serca de sibreria**  
><strong>camus y aqua estan a punto de llegar a siberia en el transcurrso del camino aqua no le dirigio la palabra a su maestro ,solo una ves y solo para decirle a donde iban y cuanto tiempo seria que estarian fuera del santuario...<strong>

continuara...  
>...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 11: castigos y dolores del corazon parte 3

**6 años despues...**  
><strong>dia viernes 6:30 am<strong>

_**subiendo las escaleras del santuario se encuentra una chica de cabello rojiso co ojos color celeste mezclados con verde,a su lado va su maesro de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color en los ojos de ambos se deja ver una frialdad pero a la ves serenidad ninguno de los dos sonrie...llegan a la primera casa en donde se encuentran a la ex aprendiz de aries eimi.. que al verlos los reconoce de inmediato y los deja pasar,quedando sorprendida por la exprecion de la chica ya que no mostro ninguna mueca al verla por lo cual la amazona de aries baja la mirada triste al creer que su amiga no la reconocio, maestro y alumna siguen su curso pasando por tauro, geminis,cancer,leo,virgo,libra,escorpion,sagitario,capricornio asta llegar a acuario en donde la joven se dirije a su habitacion y su maestro se dirije a hablar con el patriarca...**_

aqua:-se encuentra en su habitacion ordenando las cosas que se habia llevado-

naomi,demi,melany,ashley ,sakura,eimi y mahia:-caminando sigilosamente entrando al templo y se dirigen directamente a la habitacion de aqua con una almohada cada una atras de ellas,entran con sigilo a la habitacion ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta-

aqua:-sin percatarce de lo que estan a punto de hacerle sus amigas sigue acodando sus cosas-

las 7 chicas una vez detras de aqua le pegan con las almohadas tirandola al piso y se caen todas , mientras gritan - sorpresa! -rien-

aqua:- en el piso sinje estar enfadada- ustedes se an vuelto locas? -se levanta de la cama y agarra su almohada- como se les ocurre hacerme eso?!

las 7 chicas:-se quedan sorprendidas-

aqua:-aprovecha que sus amigas quedaron sorprendidas para pegarle con la almohada a cada una-vendeta! -se rie-

ashley :-que reacciona, se empieza a reir - ay amiga jajaja te estrañamos!

**mientras las 8 chicas se agarran a almohadasos limpios , en la puerta de la habitacion de aqua se encuentra un joven espiando por, **

naomi:-mientras se cubre de un almohadaso ve justo al joven asomado por la puerta entreabierta por lo cual le tira una rosa-geminis!

leonardo:- que por el susto al ver que la rosa que le tiro naomi se clavo justo al lado de su rostro ,se cae abriendo la muerta de par en par entrando a la habitacion- emmmm...ettoo ^_^U

las chicas paran de pegarce almohadasos y miran hacia la puerta que fue abierta y miran a leo en el suelo el cual se leanta y sacude su ropa

ashley:-mira a leonardo- que haces aqui leo?

sakura: si leo que haces aqui?

melany: espiandonos es obvio no

naomi:mel ya sabemos eso ,pero por que nos espiaba?

demi:-dirigiendoce a leo- por que nos espiabas?

mahia:-con una mano en la cintura mira a leo y luego a las chicas-

aqua:-se acerca a leo con mirada fria,aun con la almohada en su mano- me quieres decir que haces en MI templo en MI habitacion sin MI permiso?

las demas chicas se acercan a leo cada una con una almohada y lo rodean mientras naomi cierra la puerta de la habitacion para que leo no escape

leonardo:-retrocede un paso cuando ve que las chicas lo rodean- este yo... -se cruza de brazos- no tengo por que decirles ''niñas''

melany:-levantando la almohada- seguro que no quieres decirnos?

ashley: chicas...-las mira a cada una mientras todas asienten sonriendo- piensan lo mismo que yo?

sakura: por supuesto hermanita

leonardo: O_OU oh oh -se da vuelta para irce pero ve que esta rodeado y que es mas la puerta esta cerrada- ay no!

aqua: no tienes escapatoria leo -mira a las chicas- chicas... ay que darle una leccion por meterce en donde no lo llaman

**todas asienten y levantando las almohadas agarran a leo a almohadasos mientras este trata de cubrirce con sus brazos...**

_**mientras tanto en la sala del patriarca se encuentran los 13 caballeros dorados ,el patriarca y atena en medio de una reunion...**_

patriarca: bien caballeros como saben las aprendicez ya estan listas para la ultima prueba...

atena: no podre estar para cuando comienze el torneo para que obtengan las armaduras...por lo cual sera el patriarca el que se encargue de otorgarle las armadura a cada aprendiz correspondiente ..cada uno participara por la armadura de su constelacion...y es obvio que eso incluye a ,leonardo,sakura,melany,naomi,demi,aqua ,mahia y eimi..los cuales tendran que pelear contra gabriel,ashley,anni,ari,sara,luna,nina y lili en el transcurso del dia se les dira el horario y dia de cada batalla sera dividido en 3 , pueden retirarce caballero y recuerden preparen y habicen a sus alumnos

_**todos los caballeros hacen una reverencia ante atena y el patriarca y luego se retiran cada uno a su templo,**_

_**en la noche, hora 9:30pm**_  
><em><strong>:geminis:<strong>_

saga: tango algo que decirles...

kanon:correccion tenemos no me escluyas ¬_¬

saga: -con una gotita en la cabeza- -_-U ..-dirigiendoce a sus aprendices,ashley y leonardo- como les decia... en dos dias empezara el torneo para la entrega de armadura ,y como sabran solo uno de ustedes 4 recibira la armadura geminis *(si no entendieron sigan el asterisco xD) ...

kanon: en estos dos dias aprovechen para descansar de acuerdo?

ashley,sakura,leonardo y gabriel:-asienten con la cabeza- si sensei

saga: si nos dicen algo mas con respecto al torneo se lo aremos saber mientras tanto vallan a descansar -les dirige una calida sonrisa-

_**los cuatro saludan y se retiran a sus habitaciones cada uno..**_.

_**:aries: **_

mu: -dirigiendoce a eimi y lili- no se sientan precionadas solo den lo mejor de ustedes mismas sea quien sea la que se quede con la armadura de aries se que sera una digana amazona dorada -les sonrie-

lili: si sensei -

mu:vallan a descansar y tomense estos 2 dias para relajarce

lili y eimi:-asienten y luego de despedirce se dirigen a sus habitaciones-

_**:virgo:**_  
><strong>sara ,demi y shaka se encuentran meditando en la sala gemelas... (e_e aburridos! ok no xDD)<strong>

_**:leo:**_  
>a<em><strong>ioria,anni y melany se encuentran durmiendo desparramados sobre los sillones de la sala ya que se quedaron dormidos mirando ''a donde estan las rubias'' en la tv <strong>_

:**escorpion:**  
><strong><br>mahia se encuentra mirando por la ventana de su habitacion las estrellas relajandoce ,su compañera nina se encuentra escuchando musica tirada en la cama de mahia, mientras su maestro se encuentra en la sala sentado en el sillon mirando tv (que maestro tan responsable xD)**

_**:acuario:**_  
><strong>aqua,luna y camus se encuentran en la biblioteca del templo estudiando sobre las estrellas.. (otros aburridos xDD)<strong>

_**:piscis:**_

**naomi se encuentra en el jardin del templo ,recostada en las rosas mirando las estrellas ,su compañera ari se encuentra en su habitacion escuchando musica mientras afrodita se encuentra en la cosina lavando(aun que no lo crean ok no xD) los platos que usaron en la noche para cenar...**

_**al otro dia... **_  
><em><strong><br>**_**aqua se encuentra caminando por el santuario cuando cruza capricornio se lleba una triste y gran desepcion...shura se encontraba en el sillon besandoce con una chica , por lo cual sale casi corriendo del templo con lagrimas en los ojos sin entender bien por que..se dirige directamente a geminis **

continuara...

.-...

*entiendace que es armadura femenina y masculina son dos armaduras diferentes por si no lo entendieron xDDD  
>...<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

capitulo 12: de compras

**(en geminis)**

_**ashley y sakura se encontraban en el livin pintandoce las uñas y hablando un poco de todo mientras en la sala se encontraban leonardo y gabriel jugando a la wii... cuando llega aqua con mirada fria y en sus ojos se ve cierta tristeza por lo cual leonardo se preocupa un poco al verla asi **_

aqua: leo ashley y sakura se encuentran?- con tono frio-

leonardo:-sin dejar de mirarla- si estan en el livin ...aqua...te encuentras bien?

aqua:-asiente levemente- si ...no te preocupes...-camina asia el livin -

leonardo:-la mira asta que desaparece por la puerta del livin-

gabriel: sus ojos se veian raros...

leonardo:-mira a gabriel- encerio? -.- no me habia dado cuenta -.-

gabriel: ¬_¬ bueno! no hace falta que seas asi de sarcastico e_e

ashley:-hablando con sakura- que dices si en la tarde salimos al pueblo?

sakura:-sonriendo con emocion- claro! digamosle a las chicas!

ashley: si! lo mas pronto posible!- en eso ve entrar a aqua con mirada fria- aqua! -se levanta del sillon y se acerca a ella con una sonrisa la cual se borra al verla asi- que te sucede? -preocupada-

aqua:-camina asia el sillon y se sienta sin decir nada,mirando asia abajo lagrimas amenazan con salir-

sakura:-se sienta al lado preocupada- aqua...-hablando suavemente- que sucede...por que estas asi?

ashley:-se sienta al lado de aqua- si quieres contarnos sabes que aqui estamos -le sonrie con calidez-

aqua:-abraza a ashley ,mientras lagrimas caen de su rostro- y-yo..estoy bien... no..no me sucede nada...-se separa y limpia sus propias lagrimas-

sakura:segura que estas bien? sino dinos a quien golpeamos :D

ashley: -se rie levemente- claro! para que entrenamos ;D

aqua:-sonrie levemente- no se preocupen..

sakura:bueno! yo se que te ara bien...

ashley y sakura: vallamos de compras!

aqua: mmmm..no estoy muy segura ...

ashley: oh! vamos! sera divertido!

sakura:-con carita chibi- siiiiiii!

aqua:-suspira- esta bien... vallamos de compras

sakura y ashley abrazan a aqua felices ...

mientras tanto... en la sala

gabriel:bueno! me ire a dar una vuelta por ahi...

leonardo: yo ire a darme una ducha nos vemos luego

gabriel : claro nos vemos! -agarra una chaqueta y sale del templo-

leonardo:-se va a dar una ducha-

_**1 hora despues**_  
><em><strong>en aries<strong>_

ashley ,sakura,aqua,naomi,melany,demi: vamos eimi!

eimi: ^_^U no chicas..lo siento pero hoy no puedo salir

aqua y melany: u_u esta bien ..

ashley y sakura: bueno entonces sera otro dia

demi y naomi : vamos de compras te traeremos algo eimi!

_**y haci las 6 chicas salen de compras, sin saber que alguien las seguia..  
>en el shoping:<strong>_  
><em><strong>las chicas se separan por grupos , aqua y ashley, sakura y melany, y naomi y demi<strong>_

_naomi y demi fueron a la seccion de dulces y comidas_  
><em>sakura y melany fueron a la seccion de arte y musica<em>  
><em>y por ultimo aqua y ashley fuero a la seccion de peluches <em> 

ashley: como sabes se acerca el cumple de mi sensei saga y el sensei kanon..quiero regalarle un peluche a kanon-san se que le gustara pero a saga-san no se que regalarle

aqua: y que peluche le regalaras a kanon? -pregunta mientras miran atraves de la vidriera a muchos peluches-

ashley: no se aun ...

mientras las chicas miraban por la vidriera se les acerca milo y aioria que andaban de compras

milo : pero que tenemos aqui..

aioria: pero si son las princesas de las dimenciones y el hielo interesante

ashley y aqua se dan vueltga y los mira.

aqua:-con mirada fria dice un seco- hola

ashley:-le sonrie a milo- hola chicos

aioria: pero que mirada-refiriendoce a aqua- se nota que eres la alumna del caballero de acuario

milo: -mirando a ashley- pues andabamos comprando algunas cosas

aqua:-mira a aioria- como acuariana que soy ese es mi dever ser fria como el hielo -sonrie levemente

ashley: -mira a aqua- pero tu no eres nada paracedida a tu maestro

milo: si eso es cierto ..admitelo aqua tu no eres un aisber -le guiña el ojo-

aioria: bueno! yo devo irme nos vemos al rato chamacos! -se va -

aqua:-rie levemente- no , espero no llegar a ser asi

ashley y milo :-se rien-

milo: bueno chicas quieren ir a tomar algo?

en ese momento de ''la nada'' aparece leonardo

leonardo: - se pone entre milo y ashley- que onda ? que hacian?

milo:-mira de reojo a leonardo - y este de donde aparecio?

ashley: -mira a leonardo- que haces aqui ? ¬_¬

aqua:-se cruza de brazos- raro...ya es la tercera ves que apareces de la nada -.-

leonardo: ^_^U -recordando-

_**-flash back-**_  
><em><strong>en la habitacion de sakura:<strong>_  
><em><strong>ashley y sakura estaban intendo hacer que aqua asepte cambiarce de ropa <strong>_

aqua: pero por que? asi estoy bien

sakura: pero no puedes ir al shoping con ropa de entrenamiento

ashley:esta bien si no quieres subir las escaleras sakura puede prestarte ropa despues de todo ambas son casi iguales

sakura:sii es cierto! yo te presto ropa!

aqua:pero ...ash! esta bien

sakura busca ropa junto con ashley asta que encuentran un jens ajustado y una blusa ceñida al cuerpo..

aqua: bueno..almenos es algo decente

_**aqua se levanta la remera y se la quita y cuando esta por quitarce el pantalon de entrenamiento la puerta de la habitacion que estaba entreabierta se abre de golpe apareciendo leonardo detras de esta ..**_

leonardo: -sonrojado al ver a aqua semidesnuda-O_OU este...yoo...emmm

aqua:-sonrojada, rapidamente se da vuelta dandole la espalda a leonardo-

ashley :-enfadada le tira una almohada en la cara-

sakura: -le grita enojada a leo- QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA! ò_ó

leonardo: -esquiva la almohada que le tiro ashley- yo emm lo siento..perdon

ashley y sakura: YA LARGO! ò_ó

leonardo: -sale de la habitacion cerrando la puerta detras de el,apoyado en la puerta - O/OU -susurra-definitivamente...tengo que tener mas cuidado

_**-fin del flash back-**_

leonardo:-rie nerioso- si es raro ^_^U

milo:en fin..ashley quieres ir a tomar algo?

leonardo:-salta rapidamente- le encantaria pero debe hacer importante

ashley:-mira a leonardo- ¬_¬ yo no tengo que hacer nada

aqua: -que tiene el precentimiento de por que leo dice eso- pues yo si tengo algo que hacer mi maestro me pidio que si le podia comprar algo asique nos vemos milo ashley nos vemos luego -sonrie, mira a leo- leo me acompañas? -sin esperar respuesta- si ay que lindo bueno vamos-agarra de la mano a leo y se lo lleva a rastras-

milo:-los mira- ^_^U que raros chicos..en fin vamos ashley?

ashley:-mira como aqua se lleva a leonardo- *piensa: que gran amiga eres,gracias aqua ,te devo una * -mira a milo- claro n_n vamos

milo y ashley se van a tomar algo mientras a unas dos calles de donde estaban aqua arrastra a leo hacia una tienda sin soltar su mano,mientras leo no hace nada por soltarce,o es por que no puede o por que no quiere un gran dilema (:P)

aqua:-se para enfrente de una tienda donde venden ropa para hombres ,aun sujetando la mano de leo,mirando un traje- que hermoso *-*

leonardo:-al lado de aqua ya que no le queda otra, se acerca al oido de esta y susurra- no tanto como tus hermosos ojos

aqua: O_O -se acuerda de que aun tenia sujeto a leonardo ,lo suelta y lo empuja fuerte apartandolo de ella-

leonardo:-dramatisando- auch! oye por que me empujas asi? que hice para merecer esto T-T

aqua:-le mira- -.-U ya dejate de dramas leonardo

leonardo: por cierto...por que me alejaste de ashley? acaso..-se acerca a aqua y amaga a abrazarla por atras mientras susurra en su oido-querias estar conmigo asolas?

aqua: -con una gota en la cabeza- -.-U ..-le pega un codazo en el estomago a leo- no digas tonterias

leonardo: auch! -se aleja sujetando su estomago- eso dolio...y sino me alejaste para eso entonces para que? è_é

aqua:-se cruza de brazos y lo mira- *piensa:no puedo decirle que para dejar a ashley y milo solos...* para preguntarte por que razon siempre te apareces de la nada en donde sea que estemos

leonardo: O_OU *piensa:no puedo decirle que saga me dio la orden de spiar a ashley y sakura D: que le digo que le digo D: * emmm..

aqua: pierdo la pasiencia dime de una vez! o sino seguire con la conclucion que tengo

leonardo: y que conclucion tienes o_o?

aqua: que nos estas spiando ..y si es eso quiero saber por que? -acerca su rostro a unos centimetros de leo y susurra- no me obligues a obligarte a decirme e_é

leonardo:-sonrie de costado y se acerca un poquito mas- eso quiero verlo

_**mientras los dos estaban mirandoce a los ojos haber quien decia algo no se percataron de que una mirada se posaba en ellos al estar tan cerca sus rostros...**_

afrodita:-se acerca al individuo que se encontraba escondido espiando a aqua y a leonardo- shura! que estas asiendo?

shura:-pega un salto - afrodita no me hagas eso...emmm..este...yo..

afrodita:-sigue la mirada de shura asta donde estaba viendo y ve que se trata de aqua y ese chico- ya veo...estabas espiando a esa niña..

shura:que? no como crees..yo..no..nunca estaria..-agacha la mirada- si tienes rason eso asia ...


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo 13: pijamada, primer beso

aqua:-aun mirando a leo- habla, estoy esperndo

leonardo:-se acerca mas asta el punto de que cada uno sentia la respiracion del otro- obligame

**cuando aqua estaba por decir algo aparecen naomi y demi con muchas bolsas**

demi y naomi: aqua mira lo que compramos -las dos sacan acecsorios y ropa- verdad que son hermosos? ...um.. interrumpimos algo? -al verlos tan cerca-

aqua:-se aleja rapidamente de leonardo y mira a sus amigas levemente sonrojada el cual oculta con su flequillo-mmmno no interrumpen nada... y los atuendos son muy bonitos

leonardo:-sonrie y reprime una risita- y de que les sirve toda esa ropa ? si de todas formas siempre usan ropa de entrenamiento y mas adelante usaran las armaduras

demi:-mira a leo- tu no entiendes nada pues se nota que eres hombre jum!

naomi: si leo , tienes mucho que aprender de una chica

aqua:-se rie levemente-

leonardo: -.- -no dice nada, asta que escucha la risita de aqua y voltea a mirarla- y tu de que te ries?

aqua:um?-mira a leo- nada que sea de tu interes

demi y naomi :-miran a leo y luego a aqua - bueno! nosotras seguimos de compras !

naomi:si hoy en la noche quiero hacer una pijamada \(^_^)/

demi: aqua nos quieres acompañar a comprar las cosas que faltan?

aqua: no chicas gracias ..devo hacer otra cosa -sonrie -

naomi: -mira de reojo a leo y luego a aqua- aja ...otra cosa ..ok..que te diviertas -le guiña el ojo y suelta una risita picara-

aqua: e/eU no es lo que tu crees naomi ...-se acerca a naomi y le susurra al oido- es que no puedo dejarlo solo por que sino ira a espiar a ashley que se encuentra con milo...-se aleja- por ese motivo no puedo acompañarlas

leonardo: -las ve- bueno como no tengo nada que hacer me voy

naomi:-asiente- ok aqua ya entendi n_n suerte con eso

demi:leo se esta llendo -que escucho lo que le dijo aqua a naomi, y ahora e que leo se va-

aqua: que bien..-momento o_o QUE? -voltea asia donde estaba leo y ve que no estaba , por lo cual lo busca con la mirada asta que lo encuentra a unos metros- nos emos chicas -sale corriendo asta alcanzar a leo- oye! -se le pone adelante con los brazos extendidos asia los costados- a donde vas?

leonardo:-se sorprende al verla enfrente de el- me voy por ahi, por que? -sonrie con picardia- no quieres que te deje sola? -se acerca unos pasos ya que estaba enfrente y posa sus manos en la cintura de aqua- no te preocupes ..que las demas chicas solo son aperitivos ..-se acerca al oido de aqua y le susurra- tu eres el plato fuerte

aqua:-con una venita resaltando en su frente susurra- leonardo...-le pega una bofetada- pudrete!

leonardo:-suelta de la cintura a aqua y se aleja unos pasos con la mejilla colorada y apoyando su mano- T-T auch eso dolio..que mala eres conmigo T-T

aqua:-le mira friamente- aun no me as dicho por que nos espias e_é habla!

leonardo:-frotando su mejilla- menos hablare ahora por que me abofeteaste ¬_¬

aqua:-se cruza de brazos- no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste y no volvere a bofetearte e_e

leonardo:-pone carita chibi- me perdonas? siiii!

aqua:o_o -suspira y su mirada se suavisa ,le mira- ay ay ay!.. -se acerca a leo y le besa suavemente la mejilla que anteriormente abofeteo- perdon por haberte abofeteado -le sonrie con calidez y dulsura-

leonardo:-se sorprende ya que no esperaba esa reaccion de parte de aqua-*piensa: acaso..me esta sonriendo con calidez y ...y... y...dulsura? o_o* emmm si..no hay problema ñ_ñ

aqua: bien..pero aun quiero saber y no dejare de preguntarte cada ves que te vea ..

leonardo:si me imagino -en eso su estomago hace ruido- O_O jeje lo siento -con una mano atras de su cabeza- es que no eh comido nada ´*piensa:no me dejaron ¬_¬ apenas si dejaron que me bañe , tengo hambrita T-T*

aqua: -se rie- por que no vamos a comer algo? digo..si es que quieres que te acompañe

leonardo: si quiero que me acompañes? porsupuesto!

aqua:-le mira y pestanea un par de veces- jeje vale vamos entonces n_n

leonardo:jejeje sii ñ_ñ

**esta ves es leonardo el que agarra la mano de aqua y la lleva casi a rastras asia un cafe , una ves que llegan al cafe se sientan ambos en una mesa y se les acerca un moso el cual les pide las ordenes**

moso:-mirando de reojo a aqua mientras toma la orden de leonardo- claro, un cafe y tostadas encegida

leonardo:-se da cuenta que el moso no le presta atencion por lo cual hace un chasquido llamando la atencion del moso,frunciendo levemente el ceño- dige un licuado y medialunas e_é deja de estar en la luna y as tu trabajo

aqua:-mira al moso- disculpe

moso: si señor enseguida -mira a aqua cuando esta le llama- si señorita?-sonriendo-

aqua:-sorie calidamente- podria traerme un batido de coco por favor?

moso:-sonriendole-porsupuesto que si.. enseguida les traigo sus ordenes -se retira-

leonardo: e_é -mira a aqua-

aqua:-le mira- que?

leonardo: mucha sonrisita

aqua:-se rie- no me digas que estas celoso? -se sigue riendo-

leonardo: -co una venita saltando en la frente- celoso yo? jamas! y menos de una escuincla como tu -sonrie con arrogancia-

aqua:- para de reir y mira a leonardo seria- disculpa? como me llamaste?

leonardo: dije que eres una escuin...

camarera:-interrumpe a leo- aqui les traigo su orden -sonrie y deja la orden de aqua enfrente de esta y la orden de leo enfrente de el,mirando a leo- si necesitan algo mas solo llamemen -le sonrie y luego se retira-

leonardo:-le sonrie seductoramente a la camarera- claro señorita

aqua:-mira marcharce a la camarera,luego mira a leo- e_e y me dices a mi de que sonrio mucho al moso? ja! -comienza a beber un poco de su batido-

leonardo:-le mira a aqua- ay que ser cortes con las damas mucho mas si son asi de lindas -mirando a la camarera que los atendio hace un rato-

aqua: -.- que caballero! -sarcastica-

leonardo:-la mira- que? te pone celosa? ya te dije que tu eres la principal ;D -le guiña el ojo mientras sonrie con picardia-

aqua: e_é no me interesa lo que digas -sigue bebiendo su batido mientras mira atraves de la ventana-

leonardo:si claro... por que no admites que te pusiste celosa?

aqua:-mira de reojo a leo- dime que le regalaras a saga y kanon?

leonardo: por que tendria que regalarles algo? *piensa:principalmente a saga que no me ah dejado diertirme ¬_¬*

aqua: pues en unos dias sera el cumpleaños de ambos -dice con ovbiedad-

leonardo:-que estaba bebiendo el licuado se atraganta- O_O cumpleaños! maldicion me olvide -apoya el codo en la mesa y apoya su menton en el puño de su mano- y ahora que hago D:

aqua:si quieres puedo ayudarte...-con naturalidad sigue bebiendo su batido-

leonardo:-feliz- encerio! perfecto! *piensa:ya me salve :D* en cuanto terminemos esto iremos a comprarle algo ñ_ñ

aqua:-termina de beber su batido- claro -le sonrie con calidez -

**_en la noche:_**

**_(en geminis)_**

**aqua,ashley,sakura,melani,demi y naomi se encontraban en la habitacion de ashley cada una en su respectivo colchon,**

aqua: hacia mucho que no dormiamos todas juntas en la misma habitacion

naomi: sii ya extrañaba dormir en la misma habitacion que ustedes *-*

sakura: si naomi demi tuvieron una gran idea ^_^

ashley:concuerdo con sakura n_n mis hermanitas !

se abrazan todas en grupo cuando tocan la puerta

ashley:adelante!

kanon: buenas chicas ^_^ en la cosina tienen comida, picada,bebidas ,espero y pasen una linda noche duerman bien! -se retira-

las 6: gracias kanon-san!

_**las 6 chicas apagan la luz y con una linterna se ponen a contar historias de terror...**_

_**2:00 am**_

**todas las chicas se encuentran durmiendo..bueno casi todas.. aqua se encontraba sentada al lado de la ventana de la habitacion de ashley mientras miraba atraves de esta,sus ojos se encuentran humedos a causa de sus lagrimas que corren por su mejilla en silencio ...por lo cual decide ir a lavar su rostro,**

aqua:-sale de la habitacion en silencio y se dirige al baño una ves en ay se lava el rostro con agua fria,se seca la cara y sale del baño -

leonardo:-que iba distraido se choca a aqua cuando esta iba asia la habitacion, ambos caen al suelo- auch!

aqua:ay!

aqua y leonardo: -al mismo tiempo- lo siento no te vi

leonardo:-se levanta y extiende una mano asia aqua para ayudarla a levantarce- lo siento iba distraido -sonrie-

aqua:-asepta la mano y se levanta con la ayuda de leo- tambien iba distraida...asique no importa

leonardo:-nota que los ojos de aqua estaban rojos eso significaba que habia llorado- estuviste llorando verdad

aqua:-mira asia un lado evitando mirar a leo- n-no .. solo ...no podia dormir ...

leonardo: aja si claro...a mi no me engañas tu estuviste llorando..-le toma del menton y hace que lo mira- aqua...por que llorabas?

aqua:-mirando a leo a los ojos - este...yo...si...-cierra unos segundos sus ojos-leo...nunca te as enamorado de alguien pero ese alguien...esta enamorado de otra persona? -abre sus ojos y le mira un tanto triste-

leonardo:-se sorprende por la pregunta- etto... dejame adivinar...tu estas enamorada de alguien y ese alguien sale con otra...es eso? -se acerca a aqua ,aun sosteniendole del menton para que no evite mirarlo-

aqua:si...es eso... -una pequeña lagrima recorre su mejjilla-

leonardo:-le quita la lagrima con un beso- no llores...esa persona no merece ni una sola de tus lagrimas...-muy cerca de su rostro mirandola a los ojos-

aqua:-mirandolo a los ojos levemente sonrojada por la cercania-p-pero...

leonardo:-corta la pequeña distancia que separaba sus rostros,rosando los rosado labios de aqua apenas unos segundos para luego separarce- ...

aqua:-mirando a leo ,en sus ojos se nota la sorpresa del inesperado beso?-

leonardo:*piensa:a-acabo..d-de b-besar a aqua ! O_O* - suelta suavemente el rostro de aqua y se aleja- etto...yo... u/u devemos ir a dormir...mañana sera el ultimo dia de descanso..para luego empezar el torneo...

aqua:-lo mira a los ojos un rato- tienes...rason... emm..a-asta mañana -le besa la mejilla y se va casi corriendo a la habitacion de ashley-

leonardo: -ve como se va y susurra- dulces sueños...aqua...

_**se queda un rato parado en el pasillo y luego se retira a su habitacion, mientras aqua se encuentra en la habitacion de ashley,acostada en su colchon sin poder dormir, mientras en la habitacion de al lado, a leo le pasa casi lo mismo, dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir..pensando por que rayos beso a aqua...**_

_**continuara-**_


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo 14:entrenamiento

**al día siguiente:...las chicas despiertan y ven que aqua se encuentra ya despierta (lo que no saben es que no durmió en toda la noche igual que cierto individuo xD) **

ashley: aqua? valla ya as despertado ^_^

aqua:-mira a ashley- no...es que...no pude dormir en toda la noche -apenada-

sakura: que no pudiste dormir? ah pues si son por los ronquidos del chamaco de aquí al lado (leonardo) si tienes razon al principio también nos costo dormir u_u

aqua:-se rie- no, no fue por eso...

ashley:-pone mirada picara mientras la mira- en quien sera que estabas pensando que no te dejo dormir?

sakura:-siguiendole el juego a ashley- tal ves una persona que empieza con ''s''

aqua:''s''? o_O *piensa:si supieran que es ''L'' -.-U maldito ya lo voy a agarrar, me tiene que dar una explicasion e_e del por que me be...*

ashley:-cortando los pensamientos de aqua-ey! aqua! despierta! vuelveeeeeee! -la sarandea-

aqua:ay! ya ashley w ...estoy bien lo siento u.u

sakura: ese chico .sea quien sea te tiene en la luna -se rie a carcajada-

aqua: -.-U -le tira la almohada en la cara- calla x3

ashley:-se acerca a aqua y se pone al lado- nos diras quien es ''el'' ?

sakura:auch jejeje-agarra la almohada y se acerca tambien a aqua- si, dinos!

aqua: ._. yo no les dire nada no tengo por que ¬_¬

ashley:asi? ok ...entonces...

sakura y ashley: ataque de cosquillas! - empienzan a hacerle cosquillas a aqua-

aqua: O_O que?! nooo por favor D: - se empieza a reir y a retorcerce a causa de las cosquillas- basta! w

_**los gritos y risas de las 3 chicas desperto a las demas las cuales se reian y se unieron a hacerle cosquillas a aqua, mientras que los gritos y risas se escucharon asta la cosina, lo cual les informo a saga ,kanon y leo que las chicas ya despertaron,por lo cual fueron a la habitacion,**_

saga,kanon y leonardo:-entrando a la habitacion de ashley ven que esta,sakura,demi,melany y naomi le estan haciendo cosquillas a aqua que ya se encuentra roja por tanto reir- ^_^U

saga:-chicas -no le dan bolilla- -.- chicas! -siguen sin darle bolilla por lo cual alsa la voz- CHICAS!

kanon y leo:-cubren sus oidos por wl grito de saga que casi los deja sordo- ¬_¬ no me grites en el oido!

**las chicas paran de hacerle cosquillas a aqua y miran a los 3 recien llegados**

aqua:-recuperandoce de las cosquillas, un poco agitada- uff! ay por athena...gracias saga-san ^_^

saga:-mirando a aqua asiente con una sonrisa,mira a las demas- el desayuno ya esta servido,asi que bajen a desayunar

las 5: desayuno? *-* gracias! enceguida vamos!

leonardo:-se las queda mirando y rie-

kanon:mmm falta una..donde esta mi favorita?-buscando a aqua-

aqua:-sale del baño entrando en la habitacion mientras arregla su cabello,se encuentra ya vestida (con una falda y una blusa) - aqui estoy kanon-chan ^-^

todos voltean a mirarla...

ashley:wou! que rapido te vistes!

sakura: y ese conjunto de ropa te queda muy bien ;D

demi :el color combina con tus ojos ^_^

melany:te ves como una princesa :3

naomi:definitivamente te ves hermosa amiga n_n

saga : si, las chicas dicen la verdad ,te ves muy bien aqua

kanon: digna de la princesa de los hielos *-* mi peque favorita!-le abraza-

leonardo:-mirando a aqua,le sonrie- si, te ves hermosa -sin dejar de mirarla-

kanon:yo llevare a todas estas princesas a desayunar! -dirigiendoce a las chicas- siganme las sexys! x3

las chicas se rien y lo siguen asia la cosina para desayunar...

leonardo:-que se les quedo mirando-

saga:-chasquea los dedos enfrente de leonardo- ey? despierta casanova que tienes que ir a desayunar y luego a seguir con tu ''trabajo'' andale!

leonardo:eh que? a si...perdon es que no pude dormir en toda la noche ^_^U ...momento..dijo que tengo que seguir con el ''trabajo'' osea ¬_¬

saga:si asique cambiate o iras en pijama? -se va dejando a leo con la palabra en la boca-

leonardo: -.-U me ah dejado con la palabra en la boca e_e en fin...me ire a cambiar luego a desayunar..desayunar..rodeado de chicas *-* .mejor ire ahora a desayunar luego me cambio -sale corriendo hacia la cosina donde estaban todas las chicas sentadas a la mesa desayunando entre risas- que onda chicas! hay un espacio para mi? ñ_ñ

_**las chicas lo miran todas menos aqua,.**_

ashley:si leo! fijate que hay un lugar al lado de aqua y otro al lado de kanon-san n_n

leonardo:perfecto -dirigiendoce asia donde estaba el lugar desocupado(al lado de aqua) pero justo antes , llega gabriel y se sienta el al lado de aqua- e_é maldito grabiel-dice entre dientes mientras se va y se sienta al lado de kanon mirando a gabriel- ¬_¬

gabriel:-que sabia por que la cara de leo sonrie y se gira asia aqua- buenos dias a todos...buenos dias a ti preciosa hoy te ves tan resplandeciente como siempre

aqua:-sin prestarle atencion ya que se encontraba consentrada en mirar de reojo a leo mientras desayunaba-

leonardo:-si las miradas mataran gabriel ya estaria muerto por la mirada que le lanzo a gabriel- e_é ...-agarra una tostada y la muerde-

gabriel:oye aqua..que te dirias si digo...tu y yo..noche ..a solas ;D que dices, si en la noche tenemos una cita? te imaginas?

aqua:-mira a gabriel- esta bien -sigue con su desayuno-

_**todos quedaron con la boca abierta ya que no se esperaban que ella dijiera que si...**_

gabriel:-sorprendido- encerio? genial! *-* entonces..esta noche..tu y yo a solas *-* en una cita *q*

aqua:si..es encerio...

leonardo:-se atraganta con el juego que estaba bebiendo y empieza a toser-

gabriel:-mira a leo- yo te ayudo! ven conmigo el aire te ara bien -agarra a leo y sin que nadie tenga tiempo de decir algo se lo lleva a fuera del templo-

leonardo:-una ves a fuera, ya se encuentra mejor y ya no tose, agarra a gabriel del cuello de la remera de entrenamiento- que estas pensando hacer? e_é

gabriel:-sonrie- calma manon , solo tendre una cita con la chica mas sexy,sensual ,divertida y aun que no lo paresca dulce y amorosa y asta me arriesgaria a decir que tierna

leonardo: ¬_¬ llegas a hacerle daño y ...-amaga con pegarle un puñetazo en la cara-

gabriel: calma no are nada que ella no quiera ;D..lo unico que se..es que are de esta noche la mejor de su vida -sonriendo con picardia-

leonardo:e_e date por muerto si le llegas a hacer algo-le suelta bruscamente,se da vuelta y vuelve dentro del templo-

**en la tarde 14:30pm (domingo :P ), ya que hacia mucho calor las chicas se encontraban metidas en la pileta que mas que pileta era piscina en eso vienen shura,milo,aioria,dohko,,afrodita y mascara mortal... todos se meten a la piscina y nadan un poco..**

milo:-se acerca nadando a ashley-hola preciosa -esta a punto de besarla cuando...magicamente aparece de la ''nada'' leonardo el cual se pone entre medio de los dos-

leonardo:que hacen? como estan? que calor no?

ashley: -fulmina con la mirada a leon-

milo:-frunce el ceño-

_**mientras estos dos quieren fulminar a leo , shura se acerca a aqua , aioria charla con sakura igual que dohko,afrodita y mascara mortal charlan con melany,demi y naomi...**_

shura:-se pone al lado de aqua- hola, hace mucho que no hablamos -sonrie-

aqua:-su exprecion es fria- hola...si es cierto..pero tu as estado ''ocupado'' y no quice molestarte

shura:ocupado? pero si yo no e esta...-*piensa:sera que me vio ese dia? * yoo..este...

aqua: por cierto..felicidades con tu novia -se sumerje en el agua y se aleja nadando asia donde estaba dohko y melany ...

shura: n-novia? -cierra los ojos y luego los abre,suspira y se va-

leonardo: -que vio lo que paso se queda mirando a aqua-

ashley: ey leo? oye!-lo llama- este chico esta las nuves -.- leo!.. -levanta la voz- leonardo !

leonardo:-se sobre salta- que que ..que pasa? D: ah eres tu -.- por que me gritas? e_é

milo:-se rie-

ashley: -.- te estaba hablando y no me dabas bolilla e_é

leonardo:-frunce el ceño mientras mira a milo riendose de el- y tu que?

milo:hum? que pasa mocoso?

leonardo: como me llamaste? ò_ó

ashley: D: oh oh..

aqua:-se acerca a ellos y se pone al lado de leo- hola chicos -sonrie calidamente- como estan?

milo: -mira a leo le responde a aqua- hola aqua muy bien..

leonardo: -mirando a milo sin decir nada-

ashley: bueno ^_^U leo me acompañas a geminis? recorde que me olvide el celular -sale de la piscina-

aqua: ey milo ^_^ sabes en donde esta mi maestro? no lo veo desde ayer

leonardo:-sale de la piscina y se va con ashley a geminis, aun enfadado por que milo lo llamo mocoso-

milo:-distreallendoce por la pregunta de aqua- pues nose deve estar en su templo ya sabes como es de antisocial ;D

**en direccion a geminis**

leonardo: grrrrrrrrrrr ò_ó ya vera esto no se va a quedar asi...nadie me dice mocoso e_é

ashley: -intentando no reirse- ya leo , tu ya sabes como es milo, no le des importancia ^_^

leonardo: jum! -se cruza de brazos- si fuera por mi ya le ubiera partido la cara e_é ademas no me vendria mal entrenar un poco antes del torneo ;D

ashley: jaja muy grasioso...si quieres entrenar entrenemos :D yo tambien quiero entrenar un poco para el torneo

leonardo: podemos entrenar los cuatro sakura contra ti y gabriel contra mi trato? -le extiende la mano-

ashley:-estreña la mano de leo- por supusesto

_**tarde (17:00pm )**_

_**en el coliseo se encuentran ashley,sakura,leonardo y gabriel entrenando mientras son obcervados por aqua**_

_**en el entrenamiento-**_

_**ashley y sakura van bastante parejas mientras que leonardo y gabriel van algo desparejos ya que gabriel es un poco mas fuerte que leo...**_

_**sakura y ashley se encuentran agitadas y cansadas pero ninguna afloja**_

_**gabriel se distrae por un segundo cuando mira asia donde esta aqua lo que leonardo aprovecha para atacarlo logrando que se estrelle contra un pilar...**_

leonardo:-con respiracion agitada- nunca te desconcentres gabriel -sonrie-

gabriel:-se levanta con varias heridas y enfadado por su propio error- grr me las pagaras leo -hace uso de la explocion de galaxias lo cual toma a leo por sorpresa causandole muchas heridas algunas graves-

aqua: leo! -se acerca asia donde esta leonardo preocupada-

ashley:-para el entrenamiento contra sakura,enojada con gabriel- oye! habiamos quedado en que nada de tecnicas gabriel!

sakura: eso fue muy injusto de tu parte! , ademas de que solo es un entrenamiento

gabriel:-se cruza de brazos- no es mi culpa que el sea devil

aqua:-se arrodilla en donde esta leonardo y lo levanta un poco para apoyar la cabeza de el en sus piernas,cuando escucha lo que gabriel dijo de leo se enoja, mirando a gabriel- leo no es devil

gabriel:hum...claro que si!- se acerca a donde se encuentra aqua- si no lo fuera ubiera esquivado mi poder

aqua:-frunciendo el ceño- eso no quiere decir que el sea divil! ò_ó

gabriel: ô_o lo defiendes? por que?

aqua: p-pues..por que ..-mira a leo y luego a gabriel- lo defiendo por que es mi mejor amigo

gabriel: aja..claro -se inclina acercandoce al rostro de aqua- como digas ...por cierto nos vemos en la noche aqua -se levanta y se va-

sakura y ashley :-se acercan rapidamente- leo esta bien?

aqua:si ..solo esta inconsiente..-mirando a leo-

sakura: hay que llevarlo a geminis

ashley: nosotras solas no podemos...tendremos que decirle a kanon-san

aqua: vallan ustedes...yo me quedo con leo

ashley:-mira a aqua- esta bien.. -dirigiendoce a sakura- vamos ay que ir por kanon y saga-san para que nos ayuden

sakura:-asiente-

**mientras las chicas fueron a buscar a saga y kanon.. leo comenzo a despertar**

aqua-suspira,cuando siente que leo se mueve- eh.. leo -sonrie con calidez al verlo abrir los ojos-

leonardo:-despertando- que paso? ...-recuerda lo que paso por lo cual se levanta de golpe- donde esta gabriel ?

aqua:-le mira- gabriel se fue... y sakura y ashley fueron a buscar a saga y a kanon, tu te encuentras bien? -lo mira , en sus ojos se nota su preocupasion-

leonardo:-la mira y nota enceguida que esta preocupada- tranquila estoy perfectamente -sonrie y se quiere levantar pero cuando lo hace cae de rodillas al suelo ya que esta herido-

aqua:-se acerca a el- dejame ayudarte -pasa un brazo de el por su cuello y su propio brazo por la espalda de el y lo sotiene de la cintura para ayudarlo a levantarce-

leonardo:-deja que ella lo ayude a levantarce- gra-gracias...

aqua:-sosteniéndolo pegado a su cuerpo pudiendo sentir su aroma- no..hay de que... tienes que tener..mas cuidado

leonardo:-sintiendo el aroma a cereza del cabello de aqua,por estar tan cerca- vale..no me regañes -se rie levemente-

aqua: -sonrie- ok..no lo are mas ...quieres esperar a que lleguen saga y kanon o quieres que te acompañe asta geminis?

leonardo: preferiría que me acompañaras ...quiero retrasar aun que sea un poco el sermón que me dará el sensei saga -sonrie-

aqua:-se rie- esta bien..vamos entonces...

...

_**una ves que llegan a geminis... se encuentran con que solo estan ashley y sakura.**_

ashley: llegaron! me alegro que ayas despertado leo -sonrie-

sakura:si, nos preocupaste..

leonardo:y saga y kanon?

aqua:es raro que no estén aqui

ashley: si, al parecer salieron...

sakura: ibamos a ir con ustedes otra ves pero justo llegaron

leonardo: si, menos mal que no están... emm..yo me voy a mi habitación -trata de caminar solo pero no puede- auch! diablos

aqua y sakura se acercan rápidamente a ayudarlo

sakura: deja que te llevemos nosotras ^_^

aqua: si, tu solo aun no puedes...

ashley: ire a buscar el botiquín mientras ustedes llévenlo a su habitacion

sakura y aqua:-asienten y llevan a leonardo a su habitación , dejándolo acostado en la cama

sakura: ahora vuelvo -se retira para ir con ashley a ayudarla a buscar el botiquín-

leonardo: no se por que hacen tanto drama..solo son algunas heridas

aqua:-le mira- eso no es cierto..varias heridas son graves principalmente la de tu estomago-

leonardo:-se toca el estomago y se mancha la mano con un poco de sangre- nahhh no es nada

aqua:-dándose cuenta por primera ves que sangrava- O_O leo estas sangrando!-se acerca a el- quitate la remera-

leonardo: -se quita la remera de entrenamiento con algo de dificultad-

aqua:-obcerva la herida que tiene leo en el estomago y la tantea- no parece profunda...

sakura y ashley:-entrando a la habitación- trajimos las vendas, y demás cosas ^_^

sakura: el problema es que ni yo ni ashley sabemos curar una herida D:

aqua: -.-U ... yo si ..denme las cosas -mira a leo- empezare por esta -limpia la herida-

leonardo: oye! que es eso! arde D:

ashley: yo no quiero ver eso , el ver sangre me descompone D: - se va de la habitación-

sakura: y ami me hace bajar la precion D: chaito! -tambien se va-

aqua y leonardo: -.-U -con una gota en la cabeza-

aqua:-suspira- vale... -termina de limpiar la herida,-

leonardo: son solo rasguños

aqua:-le mira- tal ves pero si no se limpian se pueden infectar...

**termina de limpiar todas las heridas...**

aqua: listo -le sonrie- termine de limpiar todas las heridas...seguro que en unos 3 dias ya no tendras nada

leonardo: 3 dias! pero que hago con el torneo D:

aqua: tranquilo... segun me dijo mi maestro que le dijo el patriarca...se empezara desde piscis a aries y sera dividido en 3 osea que la casa de geminis sera una de las ultimas en participar ..

leonardo: encerio? osea que tu eres la segunda en participar?

aqua: -sonrie con calidez- asi es...

leonardo:genial! me diras cuando sera tu turno pus quiero ir a verte -sonrie mirandola a los ojos-

aqua: jeje claro que si n_n ...ahora descansa tienes que recuperar energias -guarda todas las cosas y las deja arriba de la mesita- ya devo irme...

**en eso entra gabriel a la habitacion...**

leonardo: que haces aqui gabriel?

gabriel: venia a ver como estavas ...y tambien vine a buscar a mi cita

aqua:cita?

leonardo: que detalle el tuyo..pues estoy bien gracias por haber venido

gabriel:claro despues de todo fue mi culpa..me alegro que estes bien -mira a aqua- espero y no se te alla olvidado de que hoy teniamos una cita

aqua: *piensa: maldicion..estuve tan ocupada con leo que me olvide de la cita con gabriel...* je..pues..veras...

gabriel: en fin no importa...aun es temprano ..asi que aun podemos ir a algun lado que dices?

leonardo:-mira a gabriel luego a aqua-

aqua:-mira a leo-

gabriel: tranquila mi hermano sabe cuidarce ademas el dijo que estaba bien

leonardo:pues si..estoy bien

aqua: siendo de ese modo...-mira a gabriel- esta bien..saldre contigo esta noche

gabriel:-sonrie- perfecto... ire a cambiarme en un rato paso por ti

aqua:-asiente- si..yo...-mira a leo- tengo que irme...-se levanta- cuidate leo -le da un tierno beso en la frente y luego camina asia la puerta y antes de irse mira a gabriel- nos vemos en un rato -sonrie y luego se retira-

...

continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

capitulo 15: comienzo del torneo

**una ves listos gabriel y aqua fueron a su cita en donde pasaron una linda noche fueron a cenar, a bailar, a la playa en todo eso se hicieron las 4:30 am del dia lunes, gabriel acompaño a aqua al templo de acuario**

**aqua:** gracias por acompañarme gabriel pase una linda noche contigo -le sonríe-

**gabriel:**-sonriendo le- me alegra escuchar eso... nos vemos mañana descansa princesa -le sonríe-

**aqua:** le sonríe y luego entra a su templo, mientras gabriel vuelve a a géminis...

**al otro día... -coliseo... 07:30 am día lunes **

_**todos los aprendices se encuentran emocionados por fin a llegado el día donde comienza el torneo que decidirá definitivamente a los nuevos santos tanto de oro como de plata y bronce el patriarca sera el encargado en entregar las armaduras ...**_

**patriarca:** - enfrente de todos los aprendices - en el día de hoy damos comienzo al torneo en donde se dará entrega de las armaduras a los aprendices tanto de oro como de plata y bronce...este torneo sera dividido en 3 y se comenzara por las 12 casas empezando desde piscis a aries. así que...ari y naomi aspirantes a amazonas doradas de piscis como sabrán solo una de ustedes sera digna de usar la sagrada armadura de piscis que se decidirá hoy en este momento cual de las dos sera la nueva amazona de piscis ...espero y den todo lo mejor de ustedes suerte a ambas y que comience la batalla!

_**todos tanto aprendices como caballeros dan un gran aplauso mientras ambas compañeras e aprendices se posicionan en el centro del coliseo...se saludan y dan comienzo a el duelo a muerte en donde solo la que mas resistencia,honor y control tenga sera la que salga victoriosa y obtenga la armadura dorada de piscis...**_

_**melany y demi:**_ tu puedes naomi!

_**sakura y ashley:**_ demuéstrales todo lo que tienes!

_**aqua:**___-solo observa sin decir nada- *piensa:ambas son iguales en fuerza y agilidad...sin embargo*-sonríe mientras mira el duelo- *piensa:se que ganaras amiga...naomi tu voluntad y corazón te permitirán ser la próxima amazona dorada de piscis...*

_**sakura:**_-mira a aqua- en que piensas aqua?

_**ashley:**_ déjala debe estar concentrada pues ella sera la siguiente

_**anni:**_-que justo escucho- si, pero todos sabemos que luna siempre le gano a aqua, ...es obvio que luna sera la próxima amazona a acuario

_**melany:**_ cállate y no hables de lo que no sabes

_**demi:**_ ademas todo cambia aqua se a vuelto mas fuerte y le ganara a luna ya lo veras

_**aqua:**_-las mira- dejen de discutir ya...-mira fríamente a anni- nadie sabe quien ganara asta que sea nuestro turno

_**luna:**_-se acerca a donde se encuentran ellas- aqua tiene razón...-mira a aqua- sera interesante ...

**el combate entre naomi y ari ...naomi sale vencedora gracias a la ayuda de sus rosas pirañas... **

**patriarca:**naomi aprendiz a amazona dorada...me honra el entregarte la sagrada armadura de piscis en nombre de athena te nombro oficialmente amazona dorada de piscis usa esta armadura con honor y para la protección de atena nunca para uso personal

**naomi:-**sonríe con alegría- cuente con eso patriarca

**demi,melany,aqua,ashley,sakura,eimi y mahia se acercan corriendo a naomi y la abrazan fuerte en grupo:** amiga! felicidades sabíamos que ganarías!

**patriarca:** bien..continuemos con el torneo.. luna y aqua aprendices a amazonas doradas vengan aqui para comenzar el duelo para saber cual de ustedes obtiene la sagrada armadura de acuario

**naomi:**-le dice a aqua-suerte amiga...se que lo aras bien

**demi,melany:**sii seras la amazona dorada de acuario! vamos!

**sakura y ashley: **tu puedes aqua demuéstrales quien eres a todos!

**leonardo:**si aqua..da lo mejor de ti se que lograras ser la amazona dorada de acuario -sonríe-

**aqua:**-les mira -gracias chicas -sonríe,cuando escucha a leo voltea a mirarlo- valla leo... gracias -sonríe calidamente- ya... debo ir ...-se pone seria y se va asia el centro del coliseo donde ya se encuentra luna- lista para el duelo?

**luna:**sera interesante aqua...

**luna y aqua:** -las dos juntas - suerte y que la mejor gane...

**se posan una enfrente de otra y dan comienzo al duelo, ...entre patadas, puñetazos y choques de técnicas ambas se encuentran agitadas y con la ropa desordenada y algo rota y algunas heridas superficiales en sus cuerpos**

**Luna:****bien aqua...llego el momento.. -eleva su cosmos asiendo decender la temperatura para hacer el polvo de diamantes- yo seer la vencedora**

**aqua:****-sonríe y también eleva su cosmos- no estés tan segura Luna...estuve entrenando mucho...-ambas lanzan el polvo de diamantes los cuales chocan entre ellos ... la primera que afloje sera la que pierda...**

**ambas chicas se encuentran elevando cada ves mas su cosmos...pero en un momento a otro el cosmos de Luna llega a su tope mientras que el de aqua se sigue elevando cada vez mas bajando la temperatura a mucho mas bajo que el cero absoluto, luna comienza a desistir y el polvo de diamantes de aqua llega asta a Luna lanzando la asía atrás dejándola gravemente herida...**

**aqua:****luna! estas bien? -le mira desde donde se encuentra-**

**luna:****-le sonríe levemente- bi-bien echo...ga-ganaste..- cae in cociente-**

**aqua:****luna...**

**patriarca:****-alzando la voz- aqua... en el nombre de atena me honra nombrarte amazona dorada de acuario...procura usar esta sagrada armadura con honor y para la protección de atena nunca para el uso personal...**

**aqua se queda un rato mirando a luna y luego se va asía donde se encuentra sus amigas las cuales la felicitan ... y asi concluye este torneo quedando como ganadoras y nuevas amazonas doradas... naomi de piscis, aqua de acuario, linu de capricornio, soñia de sagitario,mahia de escorpion y nora de libra, el dia de mañana se definirá quien quedara como amazona de virgo,leo,canser,geminis,tauro y aries...**  
><strong><br>**_proximas batallas..._  
><em>leonardo vs gabriel para la armadura de geminis (hombre)<em>  
><em>ashley vs sakura para la armadura de geminis (mujer)<em>  
><em>melany vs anni para la armadura de leo <em>  
><em>demi vs sara para la armadura de virgo<em>  
><em> eimi vs lili para la armadura de aries<em>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>continuara!... <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

capitulo 16: !Leo ¿que te sucede?¡

**el día siguiente a llegado ...todos los aprendices se encuentran en el coliseo, el duelo entre demi y sara fue finalizado dando por ganadora a demi quedando como la nueva amazona dorada de virgo... el duelo entre melany y anni concluyo de la misma manera quedando como vencedora melany .. siendo la nueva amazona de leo... el duelo entre ashley y sakura fue mas largo que las anteriores pero por ultimo sakura se rindió dándole la victoria a ashley dejándola como la nueva amazona dorada de geminis...llegando al duelo de gabriel y leonardo... antes de comenzar el duelo gabriel se acerca a donde están las chicas..**

**gabriel:** aqua...podemos hablar unos minutos..

**aqua:**-le mira - claro gabriel...

**ambos se van asía un lar algo apartado de donde estaban las demás chicas...**

**aqua: **que sucede?

**gabriel**: yo quería decirte que felicidades me alegro que seas la nueva amazona de acuario -sonríe-

**aqua:-**sonríe- muchas gracias..

**gabriel**: el otro dia en la noche la pase muy bien contigo eres muy amable y divertida..y yo.-en eso ve que se acerca leonardo y sakura- aqua...-la besa de sorpresa dejándola en shock por un tiempo-

**sakura y leonardo**:-los ven justo- O_O

**sakura**:aqua ...y gabriel? eso no me lo esperaba -sonríe- ja con razón el otro día no pudo dormir..con era en el en quien pensaba

**leonardo**: -se queda sorprendido,mientras comienza a sentirse furioso y sed de venganza no..sed de sangre,sus ojos se vuelven de color rojos y su cabello se vuelve mas obscuro mientras su cosmos se vuelve agresivo -

**sakura:**-siente el cosmos de leo y lo mira- leo?

**leonardo**:...-no dice nada y se va de ay directo al coliseo esperando a que empiece el duelo contra gabriel y poder vengarse ..no entendía muy bien por que cuando io que gabriel besaba a aqua se puso de esa manare..lo único que sabia era que quería venganza y que tenia sed de sangre-

**sakura**: leonardo! -sale corriendo atras de leo-

**aqua**:-reaccionando al escuchar a sakura gritar ''leonardo'' ..se separa de gabriel dándole un empujón enfadada- pero que te pasa! por que me besas? ò_ó

**gabriel:**-le mira con una sonrisa al haber logrado su objetivo(hacer enfurecer a leonardo) - oh vamos..admite que te gusto? -se acerca intentando besarle de nuevo-

**aqua:**-le pega un puñetazo en la cara- ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo -se va volviendo con las chicas-

**gabriel: **auch...-refregando su rostro- al menos logre hacer enfadar a leonardo...ja! sera divertido..-sonrie y camina de regreso al coliseo para comenzar el duelo entre el y leo-

**en el coliseo se encuentran leonardo y gabriel frente a frente dan comienzo al duelo...**.

**leoanrdo:** -con mirada sádica- pagaras todo lo que hiciste gabriel...

**gabriel:** ja no me hagas reír - se abalanza contra leo-

**leonardo**:-aprovecha que se acerco para atraparle la cabeza y azotarlo en el suelo bruscamente dejándolo inconsciente y provocando que comenzara a sangrar de la herida que se le izo en la cabeza- que pasa? eso era todo? -sonríe sadicamente-

**todos los expectantes se quedaron mudos de la impresiono los primeros en reaccionar fueron el patriarca y aqua el primero se acerca de inmediato asía donde estaba gabriel mientras aqua se acerca al lado del patriarca**

**patriarca**: esta inconsciente ...-encuentra la herida de la cabeza la cual sangra demasiado oigan! -llama a dos soldados haciéndolos reaccionar- vengan aquí de inmediato! lleven a gabriel a enfermería ( no se me ocurrió otro lugar -.-U) rápido!

**mientras los soldados auxilian a gabriel y se lo llevan de hay el patriarca se voltea a leonardo**

**patriarca:**aun que as ganado..tu cosmos es agresivo ...por lo cual no te entregare la armadura de geminis-lo mira con seriedad-

**leonardo:** que? que no me darás la armadura? -su cosmos se hace mas potente y agresivo esa armadura sera mía! y si tu me lo impides no tendré mas opción que eliminarte

**leonardo se encuentra a punto de atacar a shion(patriarca) pero antes de que lo haga aqua que se encontraba atenta de ellos se pone entre medio de los dos en pose de batalla..aun sin la armadura de acuario puesta..**.

**aqua:** si quieres eliminar al patriarca tendrás que hacerlo sobre mi! por ninguna circunstancia dejare que lastimes a alguien mas! *piensa: leo...que te sucede?..este no eres tu ...que paso contigo?*

**leonardo**: si tu también te interpones... correrás el mismo privilegio que el patriarca... explosión de galaxias!

**aqua:**-justo antes de que el ataque los alcance una luz brillante los protege .se trata de la armadura de acuario que se encuentra enfrente de aqua- la armadura!

**patriarca:** aqua! usa la armadura! vístete con ella y si tienes que atacar aslo!

**aqua:**-asiente llama a la armadura y esta la viste, mira a leonardo- leo...que te sucede? este no eres tu!..

**leonardo:** ja! -se viste con la armadura de geminis- quieres batalla? entonces sera lo que tendrás!

**aqua**: leo...-se le queda mirando- *piensa: no me queda otra opción ...*

ambos se preparan para comenzar la batalla ...el frió y a la ves cálido cosmos de aqua comienza a elevarse mientras que el agresivo cosmos de leo se eleva a la misma ves...

aqua: leo!..no quiero pelear contigo...vuelve a ser tu mismo por favor!  
>leonardo:-le mira por un momento-...si no peleas...te matare...<br>aqua: -cierra unos minutos los ojos y luego los abre,- inténtalo  
>leonardo:-con ambas manos crea una gran esfera de color azul el cual lanza directo al patriarca,el cual se encontraba a unos pasos atrás de aqua.,(algo así como cuando saga lanzo ese rayo asía donde estaba kanon :3)<br>aqua:-dándose cuenta de la intención de leo,se pone enfrente de la esfera que lanzo leo ,con sus brazos cubriendo ce..logrando que la esfera le de, de lleno lanzando la unos cuantos pasos asía atrás... mira a leo- leo...-pierde estabilidad en sus piernas y cae de rodillas al suelo-  
>patriarca: aqua!<br>sakura,demi,melany,ashley, naomi: -a la ves- aqua!..-se acercan corriendo a donde esta ella- te encuentras bien? aqua..-todas se ponen enfrente de aqua-  
>mientras todos por fin reaccionan y se pone al lado de ellas enfrente del patriarca para protegerlo listos para atacar<p>

**leonardo**:-da unos pasos asía atrás..-*piensa: diablos.. ninguno me dejara cumplir mi objetivo..* jum ustedes ganan por ahora! pero cuando vuelva no correrán con la misma suerte y tu . -señala a shion- cuando lo haga sera para eliminarte! - abre una dimencion y se va entrando en ella con la armadura de geminis puesta-

dejando a todos sorprendidos...

**aqua:***piensa:leo...por que haces esto...-cierra los ojos unos momentos y luego los abre- cuando vuelvas...no me quedara otra que pelear contra ti...no puedo permitir que mates al patriarca ...pero tengo que descubrir que te sucede..ese no eres tu...*

**naomi**: aqua -se acerca a ella- ay que irnos...el patriarca ordeno que todos estemos alertar y en protegiendo las entradas de los templos...

**ashley:** es hora chicas..

**aqua:**-asiente- ay que estar atentas...

**cada una se a hacia su templo correspondiente, en donde ya se encontraban sus maestros ...**  
><strong><br>en cada templo se encuentran cada amazona y caballero protegiendo el santuario , **

**en aries y tauro : **  
><em><strong>ambas amazonas a aspirante se encuentran en la entrada de sus respectivos templos vigilando mientras sus maestros se encuentra en la sala del patriarca junto con los demás caballeros dorados...<strong>_

**en geminis:**___**mientras ashley vigila en la entrada el templo sakura se encuentra cuidando a gabriel que aun se encuentra gravemente herido y en coma, los médicos le dieron horas...**_

en leo:___**melany se encuentra vigilando junto a su gatito (me da ternura x3)**_

**en virgo**_**:mientras demi medita también se encuentra atenta por si siente alguna presencia,**_

**en escorpio**_**: mahia se encuentra sentada en las escaleras mirando las estrellas aun que parece distraída no lo esta ya que al mínimo movimiento le presta atención..**_

**en acuario:**___**aqua se encuentra en la entrada del templo sin su armadura puesta,solo con ropa casual, mira las  
>estrellas mientras un solo pensamiento pasa por su cabeza, un solo nombre...<strong>_

_****_

_**aqua:-mirando las estrellas- *piensa: sea lo que sea que te aya sucedido..no descansare asta que vuelvas a ser el mismo leonardo que conocí...* -susurra- leo..me pregunto en donde estarás ahora...**_

continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

capitulo 17: ¡primeros ataque!

**  
>al dia siguiente...<strong>

**en geminis...**

sakura:- suspira- extraño a leo...

ashley: -con la armadura puesta sentada en las escaleras de la entrada del templo ,al lado de su hermana- es cierto...se lo extraña

sakura:nada a vuelto a ser como antes...

gabriel:-entrando al templo- chicas... tengo algo que decirles

sakura y ashley:-lo miran- que sucede?

gabriel: el patriarca enviara a un grupo de caballeros de plata a averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de leo... y yo fui uno de los elegidos

ashley: te iras? -se levanta y camina asia el- te deseo suerte

sakura:-se levanta y tambien va asia el- cuidate..

gabriel:-asiente- no se preocupen todo estara bien ;).. bueno me tengo que ir ... cuidence chicas-se va-

sakura y ashley lo miran irce,mientras suspiran...

-  
><strong>naomi baja hacia acuario...<strong>

naomi:-entrando a acuario- aqua! hay noticias!

aqua:-sale de la biblioteca- que sucede naomi?

naomi:el patriarca enviara a dos grupos a investigar... un grupo a averiguar en donde se encuentra leo... y el otro para averiguar cuales son exactamente las intenciones de leo

aqua:-piensa un rato- ya veo... quienes iran a averiguaren donde se encuentra leonardo?

naomi: pues aunque no lo creas... somos demi,melany,sakura,ashley tu y yo ..pero nadie deve saber..es una mision secreta solo nuestra...

aqua:-sorprendida pero su rostro no muestra ninguna muek- ya veo...

**media hora despues...**

Aqua: *pensando:...tengo que averiguar que le ocurrio a Leonardo, pero...no se adonde fue tendre que aseptar ir con ellas...*

Camus: -se acerca a Aqua- Aqua...tienes algo? te noto algo ida

Aqua: Este...yo -bajando la mirada- si...mi amigo Leonardo...

Camus: Oh si...el chico de geminis, que hay con el? Te preocupa que vuelva buscando venganza? Si es asi no te preocupes, no pasara de la primera casa, pero...la armadura de Geminis...el la robo y entonces Saga y Kanon no tienen la suya, asi que defender la casa de Geminis sera totalmente responsabilidad de Ashley

Aqua: No...no es eso, me pregunto porque se torno agresivo de esa manera no le conocia esa forma de pelear

FLASHBACK

**en el coliseo se encuentran leonardo y gabriel frente a frente dan comienzo al duelo...**

leonardo: -pareciendo estar calmado, no ponia ni guardia- .

gabriel: ja no me hagas reír, crees que me ganaras asi? Recuerda la ultima vez que entrenamos! -se abalanza contra leo-

leonardo:-aprovecha que se acerco para atraparle la cabeza y lanzarlo al aire bruscamente, despues da un salto y comienza a golpearlo sin parar, para que al final lo tome de la cabeza y lo azote en el suelo* Que pasa!...Eso es todo!...Levantate! *lo patea y el cuerpo de Gabriel sale volando a manos del patriarca*

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Aqua: Unos dias antes de su combate Gabriel le hirio gravemente al derrotarle en el entrenamiento usando la "Explosion de Galaxias" dandole de lleno a Leo...pense que debido a esas heridas Leo tendria dificultad para vencer, pero...

Camus: Si...me entere de ello, pero el que se volviera malvado era de esperarse, despues de todo es un Geminiano y su maestro es Saga -una leve sonrisa se dibujaen su rostro- sabes...organizare un grupo para darle caza, que parte de su cuerpo quieres?

Aqua: Que!? Como puede decir eso!? Yo lo a... -aparta la mirada- porfavor no bromee con eso

Camus: Pues...lo del grupo de caza no es broma...es un peligro para el santuario...

Aqua: No...porfavor dejeme hablar con el, no lo asesinen porfavor -comienza a soltar en llanto-

Camus: Sabes que las lagrimas no funcionan conmigo...

**Dejemoslos discutir alla...en un lugar cerca al santuario**

**Leonardo se encuentra cerca de una ciudad que esta junto al Santuario**

Leonardo: Debo regresar la armadura de geminis...pero, como atravesar este pueblito sin que suenen la alarma?

**)De pronto se ven 3 figuras doradas descendiendo de la entrada del santuario, se trata de Mascara Mortal (caballero de cancer), Camus (actual caballero de acuario masculino) y el mismo Shura (caballero de capricornio**

Leonardo: Mierda!...seguro los enviaron por mi cabeza, bueno ellos aun no notan que estoy aqui...solo debo esperar a que pasen y...

**De repente un corte parte a la mitad el arbol donde se escondia dejando ver su figura**

Shura: P-pero que? miren nomas...justo como pensabamos, se preparaba para atacar el santuario, Leonardo...disfrutare mucho el cortar tu cuerpo en pedacitos

Leonardo: *rayos! debo escapar lo mas rapido que pueda de aqui*

Camus: -dandose cuenta de las intenciones de Leo crea una barrera de hielo cerrandole el paso-

Leonardo: *rayos...tengo que escapar por arriba!* -salta pero mascara mortal le golpea y cae al suelo- Rayos...*no me queda mas opcion que pelear* -invoca la armadura de Geminis-

Mascara Mortal: Asi que piensas enfrentarnos a los 3 al mismo tiempo, eh? pues no te sera facil! ONDAS INFERNALES!

Shura: EXCALIBUR!

**Se desata una cruel batalla (la cual no puedo relatar mas por que hay niños leyendo esto), saltandonos a la parte final (10 minutos despues) ya cuando Leonardo esta muy herido y cae al suelo, su otra contraparte toma control de su cuerpo...**

Leonardo: -se levanta elevando su cosmos bruscamente y arremete con Mascara Mortal golpeandolo con un uppercut, mientras se eleva lo patea y se teletransporta al otro lado para recibirlo con un golpe en su cara estrellandolo contra el suelo y causandole graves heridas*

Shura: -se da cuenta del cambio en el cosmos de Leo y corre hacia el con intencion de atravesarle el pecho-

Leonardo: -reacciona rapidamente y esquiva el ataque tomandolo del brazo- Jajajaja Shura...el que te hayan mandado a pelear contra mi fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, ahora te asesinare y dejaras de lastimar a Aqua! -le rompe el brazo y despues lo toma de la cabeza lanzandolo contra un arbol-

Camus: -aprovechando la situacion se situa detras de Leo- EJECUCION DE AURORA!

Leonardo: -salta para esquivar parte del ataque pero este le da en su pierna izquierda haciendolo caer al suelo pesadamente- rayos...me estas hartando! -aprovechandose de su velocidad lo golpea en el pecho haciendolo retroceder bastante- Con esa distancia bastara para poder acabar con el gusano de Shura...EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!

Mascara Mortal: -se atraviesa para recibir el ataque por Shura- Aaaagh!

Shura: No! Mascara Mortal!...Maldito! -corre hacia el haciendo multiples cortes en su cuerpo- Muere!

Leonardo: -recibe la mayoria de los cortes, pero le atrapa el ultimo y le rompe el brazo que le quedaba- por lo visto tu no entiendes...CRACK! -se escuchaba mientras le rompia sus piernas y brazos-

Shura: Aaaagh! -comienza a retorcerse de dolor- Tu...tu no puedes proteger a Aqua...mas bien terminaras asesinandola! -se desmaya-

Camus: -regresando lo mas rapido que podia al llegar y ver la escena un escalofrio le recorre el cuerpo- Como puede ser posible que tenga tanta maldad este muchacho dentro de el, ni siquiera Saga llego a ser tan sadico...

Leonardo: -al escuchar lo que dijo Shura, su parte buena sale a la luz- Matar a Aqua?...

Camus: *es mi oportunidad!* -corre hacia el sosteniendolo y congelando su cuerpo haciendolo entrar en estado de hibernacion- No te matare Leonardo...te dare una segunda oportunidad...es mas de lo que les ofreciste a Shura y Mascara Mortal...

**Lleva a Leo hasta la casa de acuario donde Aqua sale disparada al verlo**

Aqua: Leo! -core hacia el y trata de despertarlo, pero nota que esta muy frio- Esta muy frio...acaso...!?

Camus: No...solo esta en estado de hibernacion...lo llevare al patriarca, el decidira su destino -lo carga- hazte a un lado Aqua, no puedo entretenerme mucho, podrias bajar y atender a Shura y Mascara Mortal, porfavor?

Aqua: Que!? Porque a shura y Mascara Mortal?

Camus: Pelearon contra Leonardo y este les ataco estan gravemente heridos -le mira serio y comienza a caminar esquivandola-

aqua: que leo ataco a shura y mascara mortal? -mira a su maestro mientras este se lleva a leonardo ante el patriarca- *tengo que averiguar bien que paso.. leo...* - sale corriendo asia donde se encuentran shura y mascara mortal-

**en la sala del patriarca..**

shion(patriarca): -camina de lado a lado puesto que ya se entero de lo que sucedio-

camus:-entrando con leonardo en brazos- patriarca ...-deja a leo en el suelo y se inclina ante el patriarca mientras le cuenta todo lo que sucedio-

shion: si...lose...me entere un soldado los vio..

camus:-se levanta y mira a el patriarca- que piensa hacer?

shion:-mira a camus luego a leo y despues a camus- encierrenlo una ves en el calabozo descongelalo camus...quiero hablar con el -se da vuelta y comienza a caminar asia los aposentos de atena-

camus:p-pero patriarca? ..-mira a leonardo,suspira- esta bien...como ordene

camus junto con otros soldados llevan a leo a los calabozos en donde lo encierran y camus le descongela pero antes de que despierte se van dejando a leo encadenado y encerrado...

**mientras tanto.. en donde estan shura y mascara mortal ,**

aqua:-mirando a shura cuando este comienza a abrir los ojos - shura!

shura:-abriendo los ojos de golope y trata de levantarce cuando siente un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo- arg! maldicion!

aqua:no hagas esfuersos...

shura:-al escuchar la voz de aqua voltea a mirala,sonrie levemente- no pense que estarias aqui.

aqua:-le mira con frialdad- solo estoy aqui por que mi maestro me envio y por que quiero saber con detalles que sucedio

shura:-borra su sonrisa y frunce el ceño- que acaso te importa mas el maldito traidor que nosotros?

aqua: -con voz fria y firme- leonardo no es un traidor y el es mi ...mejor amigo...

shura: te recuerdo que tu ''amigo'' pudo haber matado a tu maestro?

aqua:-se da vuelta dandole la espalda-...

shura: leonardo quire eliminar a todos... y eso a ti no te excluye aqua!

aqua:-se frena y mira de reojo a shura- se que leo no me lastimaria...-se va -

shura: ya lo veremos...

-  
><strong>2 horas despues...el calabozo...<strong>

leonardo: -abre los ojos con pesades y cuando trata de moverce no solo nota que su cuerpo esta adomercido si no que tambien siente un gran peso en los tobillos y muñecas,cuando mira se da cuenta que son las cadenas...esta encadenado - maldicion...-estudia con atencion el lugar para ver si tiene alguna salida que no sea la puerta cuando se escucha que se abre la puerta-

shion:-abre la puerta del calabozo y entra- valla..por fin despiertas camus es muy poderoso ,no te mato solo por que no quizo...leonardo geminis..-le mira -

leonardo:-mira a shion fijamente- que es lo que ara?

shion: aun no se.. si.. matarte o dejarte encerrado...

leonardo: matarme? ja usted a mi? no me haga reir -sus ojos comienza a cambiar de color -

shion:-lo mira con seriedad- tienes suerte..eh optado por dejarte encerrado un tiempo... asta definir con seguridad si te despojo a la isla kanon o te mato...

leonardo: me dejara aqui encerrado?

shion: asi es...-se da vuelta y camina asia la puerta,sale y la cierra con llave,mira a 3 guardias- no dejen que nadie se acerque a el,tiene prohibido vicitas,comida y agua. asta nuevo aviso

guardias:-todos juntos- como ordene patriarca

leonardo:-que escucho todo,le pega una piña al suelo- maldito!

-  
><strong>en la noche...<br>en el calabozo..**

aqua:-camina por los pasillos evitando a los guardias asta estar a unos metros de donde se encuentra leo-

guardia: -dirigiendose a su compañero- el pricionero ya se durmio y tengo hambre

guardia(el otro xD) : yo igual...vallamonos un rato..

se van y aqua aprovecha a hacercarce y mira atraves de la ventana que habia en la puerta,susurra- leo...leo..leo!

leonardo:que estaba tratando de dormir, escucha los susurros de aqua y trata de acercarce pero las cadenas no lo dejan acercarce mucho- aqua..que haces aqui?

aqua:-ve que esta encadenado- vine a verte... me alegro que no te ayan matado -le mira con emocion en sus ojos-

leonardo:-sonrie- si. je aun no..pero se que tarde o temprano lo aran ...

aqua: no si puedo evitarlo...

leonardo: que aras?

aqua: ya lo veras...ya lo veras..- le sonrie- tu no te preocupes...pronto saldras de aqui..

leonardo: aqua... no te etas en problemas es lo menos que quiero

aqua: tranquilo..yo te sacare are asta lo imposible para que salgas

leonardo: pero..por que? por que lo aras

aqua: por que yo t a...

saga:-que la vio - con que hablando con el...sabes que no tiene permitido vicitas esta totalmente prohibido que hablen con el -serio- si alguien se entera te consideraran a ti tambien traidora aqua

aqua: -voltea a mirarlo- sa-saga O_O

leonardo: maestro por favor no le diga a nadie! aqua ya se iba y no volvera cierto aqua?

aqua: que? -mira a leo- y-yo ...

saga:-suavisa su rostro y mira a aqua poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella para que lo mire- tranquila aqua...no le dire a nadie,pero venir aqui es peligroso te expones tu...

aqua: p-pero yo.. no puedo no venir yo-

saga:-la interrumpe- shhh... conosco como puedes entrar a ver a leo y hablar con el...te ayudare,pero por ahora tenemos que irnos...-mira a leonardo- leonardo... pronto nos veremos...

aqua:-mira a leo- te sacaremos de hay te lo prometo...

leonardo:-asiente sonriendole a aqua-

**saga y aqua se van antes de que lleguen los guardias...**

leonardo: -una ves que ve que se van se tira al suelo de espalda- lo dudo...pero confio en ti aqua...

continuara-...


	18. Chapter 18

capitulo 18: escape

**esa misma noche en la sala del patriarca...una sombra se escabulla asta llegar enfrente del patriarca el cual al verlo se sorprende ...**

patriarca:O_O tu! ... tu otra vez?

sombra: creíste que te habías liberado de mi? ja que iluso eres! -rie malvadamente- esta vez...lograre mi cometido

patriarca: ya lo veremos? pude contigo una vez puedo de nuevo...-se pone en posición de combate,pero recibe un golpe que lo lanza asía la pared- arg!

sombra:-se ríe burlona mente- y tu eres patriarca? ...pero bajo tus ordenes hay 88 caballeros... -sonríe con maldad- sera bueno apoderarme de tu puesto una ves mas...tus caballeros creerán que soy tu...pero antes... debo desarme de ti... -

**la sombra ataca al patriarca por lo cual se debate una gran batalla entre ellos pero con desventaja..ya que ''la sombra'' es mas fuerte que el patriarca por lo cual lo vence **

sombra:-sonriendo mientras ve el cuerpo inconsciente del patriarca- no te matare...todabia no...pero antes debo encargarme de leonardo el sera un estorbo para mis planes...necesito saber en donde esta por eso no te matare todabia ...-se esconde cuando escucha que alguien se acerca-

kanon:-entra a la sala del patriarca y ve todo tirado y por ultimo ve al patriarca tira en el suelo con heridas en todo su cuerpo- O_O shion! -se acerca corriendo a el y lo zarandea pero no reacciona- despierta shion!...-en eso siente la presencia de alguien ya conocido y voltea a mirarlo- TU! ò_ó as vuelto

sombra: por supuesto... y esta vez..no me detendrán! -ataca a kanon-

kanon:- logra escapar y sale del lugar cuando escucha a su espalda-

sombra:-gritándole a los soldados- atrapenlo! quiso asesinar al patriarca! atrapen a kanon y matenlo!

**los soldados salen detrás de kanon **

kanon: *piensa: maldición!...tengo que advertir a los demás... por que volviste? nunca creí que pasaría ... por que no luchaste contra ti mismo? por que dejaste que el despierte...saga...* -se esconde asta que los soldados se van.. se queda en escondido en el bosque asta que amanezca para poder escabullirse y advertirle a los demás...-

**...**

**mientras tanto en los calabozos...**

leonardo: -siente la presencia de alguien muy poderoso y agresivo en la sala del patriarca mientras el cosmos de shion desaparece- pero que sucedió?

**continuara...**


	19. Chapter 19

capitulo 19: condenacion y escape

**al dia siguiente aqua ..''el patriarca'' manda a llamar a todos los caballeros dorados y las amazonas para decirles que a leonardo de geminis lo condenava a una ejecucion ,los precentes se sorprendieron pero no dijieron nada por que era una orden directa del patriarca...mientras el patriarca seguia hablando aqua se escabulle y sale corriendo asia donde estan los calabosos...**  
><em><em>  
><em><strong>mientras tanto-...clabosos...<strong>_

leonardo: Debo de salir de aqui, pero como? estas rejas anulan mi cosmos -voltea hacia todos lados buscando una forma de escapar- Maldicion!

aqua:-entra y enfrenta a los soldados dejandolos inconcientes ,congela los barrotes y las rompe- leo!

leonardo: ._. Aqua, que haces aqui

Aqua: Vengo a liberarte, el patriarca a mandado ejecutarte

leonardo: ejecutarme! D:

aqua: no hay tiempo tienes que irte antes de que el pat...

leonardo: -interrumpiendola- si si ya como sea pero por donde salgo?

aqua: yo conosco una salida...-comiensa a tantear la pared y quita un ladrillo que estaba flojo al otro lado se ve la luz solar-tienes que salir

leonardo: si con gusto..pero yo no quepo por hay -señalando el pequeño hueco que dejo el ladrillo-

aqua: e_e leo..hay que quitar todos!

leonardo: bueno pero no te enojes D: -comienzan a quitar todos los ladrillos asta dejar un hueco lo sufiente grande para salir- uff listo

aqua: ahora hay que salir!

leonardo: si ..-antes de irce- aqua..gracias -le da un beso en la mejilla y se desliza por el hueco junto con aqua y salen al otro lado donde es justo el cementerio de los caballeros -

**una vez del otro lado los atrapan el patriarca,camus,ashley,naomi y muchos soldados**

patriarca: atrapenlo! esta escapando!

leonardo: maldicion!

camus: -ve a aqua- aqua! que haces aqui ayudando a el traidor?

ashley y naomi: -susurran a la ves- aqua tu no...

aqua: leo no es un traidor! -mira a su maestro frunciendo el ceño-

patriarca: aqua al ayudar a leo puedes llegar a ser una traidora! ataquenlos! -ordena a los soldados los cuales los atacan-

aqua:-dispuesta a esquivar los ataques pero...

leonardo:-abra un portal ,agara del brazo a aqua y se la lleva junto con el-

justo cuando todos los ataques pegan en donde estaban ellos...

patriarca: grrrr que esperan! vallan a por ellos! ya!

**todos asienten y salen a buscar a leo y a aqua..  
>mientras tanto..en el bosque cercano se abre un portal y salen leonardo y aqua callendo al suelo<strong>

aqua:-arrodillada en el suelo- gra-gracias leo...

leonardo: tu me ayudaste a salir..pero ahora te creen traidora...

aqua:-le mira -

**y cuando esta por decir algo una flecha cae en medio de los dos y se escucha**

soldado: ay estan! no se muevan! los tenemos rodeados!

leonardo: maldicion! -se levanta a la vez que aqua tambien- hay que irnos..

aqua:no...

leonardo:que?-la mira-

aqua: tu vete... yo me quedera

leonardo: no voy a dejarte...

aqua: vete -le mira seria- si no te vas..te mataran...

leonardo: a ti tambien pueden matarte...

aqua: no...si yo me entrego no... -se acerca a el- abre un portal..y vete lejos.. si yo me quedo no iran detras de ti...

leonardo:-levanta su mano y acaricia el rostro de aqua- esta bien...

aqua:-le abraza y le da un suave beso en los labios,apenas un rose- ya vete..-se da vuelta y sale corriendo asia donde estan los otros-

leonardo: -sorprendido por el beso- O_O a-a-aqua...-cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños fuerte- esta bien.. pero volvere por ti...

aqua:-antes de desaparecer se voltea y le mira,sonrie- cuidate leo...-sigue su camino asta llegar enfrente de todos los soldados-

leonardo:-abre un portal y entra en este desapareciendo del bosque-

...

patriarca: aqua...

aqua:-mira a todos con mira fria pero serena-

continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

capitulo 20: una pequeña esperanza

_**(con voz de locutora) en el capitulo anterior...  
>mientras tanto..en el bosque cercano se abre un portal y salen leonardo y aqua callendo al suelo<br>aqua:-arrodillada en el suelo- gra-gracias leo...  
>leonardo: tu me ayudaste a salir..pero ahora te creen traidora...<br>aqua:-le mira -  
>y cuando esta por decir algo una flecha cae en medio de los dos y se escucha<br>soldado: ay estan! no se muevan! los tenemos rodeados!  
>leonardo: maldicion! -se levanta a la vez que aqua tambien- hay que irnos..<br>aqua:no...**____**  
>leonardo:que?-la mira-<br>aqua: tu vete... yo me quedera  
>leonardo: no voy a dejarte...<br>aqua: vete -le mira seria- si no te vas..te mataran...  
>leonardo: a ti tambien pueden matarte...<br>aqua: no...si yo me entrego no... -se acerca a el- abre un portal..y vete lejos.. si yo me quedo no iran detras de ti...  
>leonardo:-levanta su mano y acaricia el rostro de aqua- esta bien...<br>aqua:-le abraza y le da un suave beso en los labios,apenas un rose- ya vete..-se da vuelta y sale corriendo asia donde estan los otros-  
>leonardo: -sorprendido por el beso- O_O a-a-aqua...-cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños fuerte- esta bien.. pero volvere por ti...<strong>____**  
>aqua:-antes de desaparecer se voltea y le mira,sonrie- cuidate leo...-sigue su camino asta llegar enfrente de todos los soldados-<br>leonardo:-abre un portal y entra en este desapareciendo del bosque-  
>patriarca: aqua...<strong>____**  
>aqua:-mira a todos con mira fria pero serena-<strong>_  
><strong>ahora si! continuemos! con el siguiente capitulo! :333<strong> 

camus: -le da una bofetada- en que estabas pensando!? patriarca...porfavor perdonele, ella no sabe lo que hacia le prometo que...

patriarca/arles: No camus! ella es una traidora y se le juzgara como tal! -levantando su dedo- mandenla a una celda!

naomi y ashley :-a la vez- no!

aqua:-en su mejilla tiene la marca de la bofetada que le dio su maestro, mira a su maestro friamente,luego a ashley y naomi- tranquilas...yo arreglo esto...-se va junto con los soldados los cuales la llevan a una celda-

camus:-mira a aqua mientras es llevada-...

patriarca: -ordena a otros soldados- busquen a leonardo! y traiganlo ante mi vivo o muerto.. -el patriarca se va asia el santuario- *piensa: aqua...esa niña es mas fuerte de lo que piensan todos... no sera bueno tenerla en contra...-sonrie detras de la mascara- ya hablare con ella-

.-  
><strong>en la noche...<br>en la sala del patriarca este se encuentra sentado en el sillon que se encuentra en el centro...**

patriarca:-llama a un soldado-

soldado:-hace una reverencia- que solicita ?

patriarca: traiganme a la pricionera...digale ..que la invito a beber algo conmigo y depaso..hablar con ella...

soldado: si señor...-se retira-

**en las celdas...**

aqua:-sentada en el suelo recargada contra la pared mientras ve una cucaracha y canta- la cucaracha la cucarahca ya no puede caminar por que le falta por que no tiene lass dos patitas de atras yalalalalalalala laalal lalalalala (xD)

soldado:-abre la celda y entra- señorita aqua..el patriarca quiere verla la invita a beber algo

aqua: el patriarca? yo no bebo dile que gracias pero no, no bebo con momias XD -se rie-

soldado:-aguantando la risa- señorita..no tiene opcion tiene que ir si o si -con un vestido corticimo en la mano- y dijo que se ponga es...

aqua: -lo interrumpe-ash! esta bien ire..pero que ni se crea que me pondre eso oiste!

soldado: -resignado- u_u *piensa: y yo que queria er esas piernas* (pervertido ¬_¬ ...xD) -lleva a aqua asta donde esta el patriarca sentado al lado de una mesa en la cual hay dos copas del mas fino vino y dos platos con comida- aqui esta señor...

patriarca: bien..ratirate...

soldado: como ordene..-se retira dejando a aqua y al patriarca a solas.-

aqua:-cruzada de brazos con mirada fria- para que me llamo?

patriarca: por que no bajas un poco la guardia..solo quiero hablar...-toma la copade vino y bebe un poco- se que leonardo es tu ''amigo''

aqua:-le mira alsando una ceja- que tiene que er el ?

patriarca: veras...puedes limpiar tu nombre ..te dare esa oportunidad...

aqua: asi? y como limpiare mi nombre?

patriarca: pues.. tienes dos opciones...

aqua: cuales son?

patriarca: primera vas con un grupo y me traes a leonardo ante mi ..muerto... o ...-le mira atravez de la mascara con cierta lujuria- bien puedes ...estar conmigo una noche

aqua: de solo pensar lo segundo..me da escalofrios y se me pone piel de gallina -.-

patriarca: esta bien...entonces traeme a leonardo muerto

aqua: jamas! no matare a leonardo

patriarca: y por que no?

aqua: por que yo lo am...-se calla-

patriarca: valla valla... asi que lo amas?

aqua: yo no dije eso y no es de su incumbencia e_e

patriarca: estoy seguro que a tu maestro se sentiria muy orgulloso si tu misma te encargas del traidor y depaso de esa forma resiviras el respeto de todos y limpiaras tu nombre..

aqua: *piensa: mi maestro habia dicho que mandarian a matar a leo... si voy yo podre elegir quienes me acompañen... u_u tendre que aseptar..* esta bien...asepto ir por leo- ire a matar al...traidor...

patriarca: -sonrie detras de la mascara- perfecto..piensa a quienes quieres que te acompañen en tu mision

aqua:-desidida- ya se a quienes...

patriarca: que rapido piensas... dime a quienes?

aqua: naomi de piscis,melani de leo, demi de virgo,ashley y sakura de geminis...

patriarca: hum.. de acuerdo... puedes volver a tu templo

aqua: -asiente y se va sin decir nada-

patriarca:-la ve irce-

-

continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

capitulo 21

_**capitulo 21:encuentros peligrosos**_

_**al dia siguiente**_  
><em><strong>en acuario::::::<strong>_

**aqua se encuentra en su habitacion cuando entra su maestro...**

camus:-mira a aqua- asique decidiste ir por el traidor...

aqua: -no dice nada asta que se escucha el relog tocando las 6:00 am y punto- ya devo irme... -se acerca a la caja en donde esta su armadura,la toca con su mano y esta se abre saliendo su armadura y vistiendola -

camus: -le mira - ten cuidado alumna...

_**en eso entra naomi con su armadura puesta..**_

naomi: -entra al templo con una rosa roja en su boca,se la quita y la sostiene en su mano- ya es hora aqua...

aqua:-asiente- si... amos..-ambas amazonas caminan escaleras abajo pasando por las demas casas y llegan asta aries junto con sus amigas las cuales visten sus armaduras...

_**melany de leo**_

**demi de virgo **

sakura

**y ashley de geminis**

**  
>todas las chicas se prparan para comenzar a buscar a leo...<strong>

eimi: -las mira- tengan suerte chicas...

las 6 :-a la vez, asienten- gracias eimi..

aqua: bueno... es hora...

todas asienten y las 6 salen corriendo adentrandoce en el bosque ...

**-**  
><strong>mientras tanto en el interior del bosque ...<strong> 

kanon: tengo que encontrar a alguna de las chicas...-caminando por el bosque se encuentra a milo quien estaba vigilando-

milo: -lo ve- kanon!

kanon: milo! que bueno que te veo tienes que saber que sag...

milo:-lo interrumpe atacandolo con su aguja escarlata-

(imaginen que estan en el bosque xDD)

milo:-se aleja unos pasos- kanon! se te acusa de traicion e intento de asesinato!

kanon: -que estaba en el suelo

- traidor yo? ...esta ves.. yo no eh echo nada -se levanta del suelo y mira a milo- fue saga el que quizo matar al patriarca! ...arles a despertado otra vez y quiere vengarce de todos nosotros!

milo:-frunce el ceño- por que deberia creerte? -prepara su aguja escarlata para volver a atacarlo-

kanon: te digo la verdad! milo! tienes que creerme el santuario corre peligro

**-**  
><strong>dejemos a estos dos por ahora xD... mientras tanto en otro lado del bosque...<strong>

**ashley,melany,sakura,aqua,demi y naomi se encuentran en un lugar donde hay dos caminos..**

ashley: hay que separarnos... ustedes demi,melany y sakura vallan por la isquierda.. aqua naomi y yo iremos por el otro lado..

**todas asienten y se separan ...**

**ashley,aqua y naomi se adentran cada vez mas en el bosque, asta llegar a una parte en donde el camino se diide en 3...**

naomi: a bueno.. pareciera que la misma naturaleza nos esta jugando una broma..

aqua: no tenemos otra que separarnos... -mira a naomi y luego a ashley- suerte..

ashley: lo mismo digo...-se va caminando por el lado isquierdo-

naomi: cuidate...-se va por el lado derecho-

aqua:-las ve- cuidence chicas... -se va por el centro-

ashley: -sigue su camino prestando atencion a cualquier ruido que escuche, en eso justo alfrente escucha un ruido a una rama rompiendoce cuando la pisan- quien esta hay?

?: -rie- valla valla...pero si eh encontrado a una amazona...

ashley:-frunce el ceño- muestrate ahora!

?: quieres verme? de acuerdo..-da pasos asia adelante quedando a 10 pasos de ella- contenta...amazona?

ashley: -sorprendida- p-pero que?... que rayos hace un maldito juez del inframundo por estos lados !

?:-sonrie- asique me conoces?

ashley: por supuesto... minos de grifo uno de los 3 juecez del inframundo...

minos:-justo enfrente de ella,sonrie de lado -

ashley: -le mira frunciendo el ceño y se prepara para atacar-

-  
><strong>mientras tanto al otro lado a naomi acaba de pasarlo algo parecido..pero con radamanthys...<strong>

radamanthys: -con el casco en su mano derecha enfrente de naomi-

naomi: -dispuesta a atacarle- sera mejor que te largues si no quieres terminar herido !

radamanthys: -rie- no! encerio? ja! no me hagas reir chiquilla tonta...

**-**  
><strong>mientras tanto...<strong>

aqua:-caminando por el bosque el cual se hace cada vez mas estrecho y pareciera que no termina mas- uf! que acaso me a tocado el camino mas largo? -refunfuña cuando escucha una risa- um? quien esta ay? muestraste! ahora mismo!

?: -baja de un arbol con agilidad callendo justo enfrente de la joven amazona dejandoce al descubierto- que hace una ratita fuera de su jaula? -se rie-

aqua: p-pero si tu eres! grrr aiakos de garuda -frunce el ceño- me quieres decir que hace un perrito faldero de hades por estos lados? -colocandoce en posicion de defenza/ataque-

aiakos: tushe ! -la mira detenidamente- por tu armadura...eres acuario cierto heladera? - se va colocando para atacar-

aqua: heladera? maldito como te atreves...-le mira frunciendo el ceño-

-  
><strong>vamos ahora con las otras 3 :33 ...<strong>  
><em><strong>demi,melany y sakura tambien tuvieron que separarce.. melany llego a un lugar en donde se encontro a kagaho de bennu<strong>___

_**sakura fue por otro camino en donde se encontro a Queen de Alraune **___

_**y por ultimo demi en el otro camino se encontro con leonardo...**_


	22. Chapter 22

capitulo 22:

**capitulo 22: batallas a muerte y ¿una nueva amazona?**

**y por ultimo demi en el otro camino se encontro con leonardo el cual se encontraba tratando de hacer fuego...**

**Demi le lanza su ataque...**

leonardo: -evade el ataquy corre hacia ella tomandola del cuello y azotandola contra un arbol- Q-quien eres? Ya les dije que no voy a unirme a Hades...demi? eres tu? estas ciega!? o_o aver abre los ojos

demi: -tratando de quitarse la mano de leo del cuello- Si, soy yo, no voy a abrir los ojos y no estoy ciega, estoy meditando...y te derrotare por ordenes del patriarca -le da un cabezazo y leonardo la suelta-

leonardo: -sobandose la cabeza- meditando? pero que no eso se debe hacer mientras estas en posicion de lot... -sacude su cabeza y rapido se pone en guardia- que haces aqui? viniste sola?

demi: no, sakura, ashley, naomi, melany y aqua vinieron conmigo y asi que rindete o tendremos que llevarle tu cuerpo sin vida al patriarca, pero antes de eso explicame como esta eso de que no te uniras a Hade...

leonardo: -la interrumpe- que las demas estan aqui!? estan en grave peligro! vamos! -hecha a correr y a los 2 metros se tropieza y se cae-

leonardo: -se levanta y sale corriendo hacia el bosque jalando a demi de un brazo- tenemos que apresurarnos, antes de que ellos las encuentren...

demi: quienes? leonardo dime de una vez o tendre que dejar esta pequeña tregua y comenzar a atacarte

leonardo: veras...hace unos pocos minutos, 15 aproximadamente, vinieron los 3 jueces del inframundo, acompañados de 2 poderosos espectros, me dijeron que Hades que habia estado observando y que tengo el potencial de estar a su lado, pero me negue y se fueron bastante enojados, dijeron que me arrepentiria de haber rechazado tan grandiosa oferta y...si ellos siguen por aqui, se encontraran con las demas sin duda, no es por hacerlas menos pero, esos 5 espectros son de cuidado, hasta yo tendria problemas en vencerlos

**-mientras tanto con ashley y minos-  
>ashley y minos se encuentran peleando los dos al mismo nivel o almenos eso es lo que parece..<strong>

ashley: -agitada- interesante...estamos al mismo nivel

minos:-sin dificultad para respirar,sonrie burlon- eso crees? ja! como crees ..que una amazona insicnificante como tu va a estar a mi nivel.. -eleva su cosmo energia eleva sus brazos- marioneta cosmica!

ashley: O_O que! -trata de safarce pero los hilos de la marioneta cosmica la atrapan-

minos :-rie como maniatico (cosa que es comun en el xD)- creiste que escaparias? ja! seras mi marioneta!

**-  
>dejemos al maniatico y a la bipolar (con cariño amiga :33) y continuemos con naomi y uniceja alias radamanthys ..a no esperen era alrevez ah no importa sigamos ...<strong>

naomi y radamanthys al igual que ashley con minos tienen una batalla que no parece tener fin...

naomi:-agitada,eleva su cosmos y hace aparecer una rosa negra en su mano derecha- es hora..de ponerle fin!

radamanthys:-agitado y cansado- ya lo veremos chiquilla! -eleva su cosmos y se prepara para atacar- garuda flap! ^^U a no ese era de aiakos error de la escritora ¬_¬ (escritora: oyeme que se me confunden w rada: esta ves te lo dejo pasar ¬¬ la proxima ya no ¬¬ escritora: ¬¬ no me amenaces! o hago que te muerda un lobo y te mueras de infeccion e_e rada: o_o ok ok me porto bien ^^U escritora: asi esta mejor..sigamos..como era tu poder asi ya me acuerdo) GRAN CAUCION!

naomi: -.-U... rosas pirañas! - las rosas negras rosan la sapuri de radamanthys ,al principio no le hacen ni rasguños pero al naomi aumentar su cosmos las rosas pirañas llegan a destrosar parte de la sapuri de radamanthys mientras que a su vez la gran caucion de radamanthys choca contra naomi y la eleva asia arriba asiendo que caiga brutalmente al suelo ,ropiendo parte de su armadura y dejandola casi inconsiente-

radamanthys:-herido y con partes de la sapuri echa pedasos- maldita mocosa! -cuando esta apunto de atacarla ,hades lo frena solicitandolo - que suerte tienes chiquilla..esta vez..te salvas! -abre un portal(nose si pueda pero aqui si asique no me cuestionen ¬_¬) y se va para ir por minos,aiakos,kagaho y queen-

naomi:-ve como se va y trata de ponerce de pie para poder detenerlo pero sus piernas le fallan y cae al suelo otra vez ,esta vez inconciente-

**-  
>mientras tanto... aqua y aiakos tambien se encuentran en una batalla a muerte ambos se encuentran bastantes cansados y agotados...<strong>

aqua:-respirando con dificultad hace elevar su cosmos cada vez mas- aiakos! llego la hora...de acabar con esto! volveras al inframundo !

aiakos: -cansado ,se rie burlonamente- no me hagas reir! tu! mandarme al inframundo? si como no..-su cosmos se eleva - garuda flap! (ahora no me equioque :33 )

aqua:-trata de esquivar pero el ataque la choca y la lanza hacia arriba -

aiakos:-marca una X en el suelo- caeras muerta aqui dentro de ..3...2...1...

aqua:-cae al suelo brutalmente por lo cual su quiara y parte de los hombros de su armadura se hace pedasos-

aiakos: hum..eso fue facil..-escucha que se queja y se mueve tratando de levantarce- QUE! IMPOSIBLE!

aqua: arg! -escupe un poco de sangre y se levanta con dificultad quedando de pie enfrente de aiakos- no...habras...creido..que.. me as vencido..cierto?-hace una media sonrisa-

aiakos: apenas puedes mantenerte en pie... no podras vencerme -se rie y levanta su brazo con la intencion de atacarla y matarla de una vez-

aqua:-se pone en defenza para tratar de detener el ataque..cuando-

?:-aparece de un costado pegandole una tremenda patada en la cara a aiakos no solo quitandole el casco sino tambien lanzandolo lejos contra los arboles,voz de mujer se dirige a aqua- al parecer fue cruda la batalla no?

aqua:-le mira con atencion,- *piensa: quien sera? nunca la habia visto en el santuario...de todas formas..me salvo de una muerte segura..* quien eres?

aiakos:-se levanta furioso- maldita! me las pagaras! -cuando esta por atacarlas radamanthys le dice telepaticamente que hades los necesita - maldicion! ustedes! -las señala- no quedara asi! y ati -señala a aqua- mejor cuidate! -abre un portal y desaparece-

?: jum! aqui te espero! -altanera-

aqua:-mira a la individuo- ahora..si me diras quien eres?

?: gracias no? je-sonrie- soy kira amazona dorada de escorpion un gusto!

aqua:-sorprendida- pues hola y gracias..yo soy aqua amazona de acuario..el gusto es mio..-en eso llegan corriendo leonardo y demi - demi? leo? -les mira- que les sucede?

demi: veras leonardo dijo que los jue-...

leonardo:-la interrumpe al ver a aqua en esas condiciones- pero que rayos te paso?! fueron ellos cierto? esos malditos! -apretando su puño con fuerza-

aqua: calmate..leo..leo leo! -le agarra la mano que el tenia en puño- estoy bien y dime quienes son ellos? quienes piensas que me atacaron?

leonardo: los 3 jueces del inframundo...-leonardo y demi le cuentan todo desque demi lo encontro asta que llegaron corriendo ai- y por eso es que me preocupe...

demi: asi es..por cierto.. y naomi? ashley? donde estan?

aqua: -se acuerda- ay que ir por ellas! -da unos pasos pero cae de rodilla al suelo- arg..maldicion...

demi,kira y leo:-a la ves- aqua! -se acercan a ella-

aqua: estoy bien..vallan por naomi,ashley,melany y sakura..encuentrenlas!

leonardo:.. no te dejare..*piensa:no otra vez*

demi: tampoco te dejare! eres mi amiga!

aqua:-les grita- ya vallance! las demas corren peligro! no ay tiempo!

demi: u_u..esta bien...-

kira: yo te acompaño..-kira y demi salen corriendo para ir a buscar a las demas-

leonardo:-que estaba aun parado al lado de aqua- me dejaras ayudarte?

aqua:-suspira- leonardo...-le mira y con voz fria- tienes que ayudar a sakura y a ashley ellas te necesitan..

leonardo: tu tambien me necesitas..-trata de tocar su brazo-

aqua:-quita el brazo antes de que el la toque,con voz fria- ya vete..

leonardo:...

continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

capitulo 23

**capitulo 23: ...(aun nose el titulo x3)  
>(con voz de locutora)en el capitulo anterior..<strong>  
><em><em>_**?: gracias no? je-sonrie- soy kira amazona dorada de escorpion un gusto!  
>aqua:-sorprendida- pues hola y gracias..yo soy aqua amazona de acuario..el gusto es mio..-en eso llegan corriendo leonardo y demi - demi? leo? -les mira- que les sucede?<br>demi: veras leonardo dijo que los jue-...  
>leonardo:-la interrumpe al ver a aqua en esas condiciones- pero que rayos te paso?! fueron ellos cierto? esos malditos! -apretando su puño con fuerza- *los asesinare!*<br>aqua: calmate..leo..leo leo! -le agarra la mano que el tenia en puño- estoy bien y dime quienes son ellos? quienes piensas que me atacaron?  
>leonardo: los 3 jueces del inframundo...-leonardo y demi le cuentan todo desque demi lo encontro asta que llegaron corriendo ai- y por eso es que me preocupe por ti cuando me dijeron que andabas solita<br>demi: asi es..por cierto.. y naomi? ashley? donde estan?  
>aqua: -se acuerda- ay que ir por ellas! -da unos pasos pero cae de rodilla al suelo- arg..maldicion...<br>demi,kira y leo:-a la ves- aqua! -se acercan a ella-  
>aqua: estoy bien..vallan por naomi,ashley,melany y sakura..encuentrenlas!<br>leonardo:.. no te dejare..*no otra vez, me quedare contigo*  
>demi: tampoco te dejare! eres mi amiga!<br>aqua:-les grita- ya vayance! las demas corren peligro! no ay tiempo!  
>demi: u_u..esta bien...-<br>kira: yo te acompaño..-kira y demi salen corriendo para ir a buscar a las demas-  
>leonardo:-que estaba aun parado al lado de aqua- me dejaras ayudarte? *di que si di que si*<br>aqua:-suspira- leonardo...-le mira y con voz fria- tienes que ayudar a sakura y a ashley ellas te necesitan..  
>leonardo: tu tambien me necesitas.. :3 -trata de tocar su brazo-<br>aqua:-quita el brazo antes de que el la toque,con voz fria- ya vete..**_  
><strong>ahora si continuemos :33<strong>

leonardo:...*TwT ya no me quiere...* Esta bien...pero tu vendras conmigo -la levanta y la hecha en su espalda- Ahora si, me puedo ir sin preocupaciones...

aqua: -/- gracias...

leonardo: y quien es la nueva amazona,?era muy linda :3

aqua: no se, llego a salvarme

leonardo: *maldicion, ojala se muera esa amazona nueva! yo queria salvarte* y dime como hiciste para que te dejaran de llamar traidora? o acaso huiste?

aqua: -aparta la mirada- no, el patriarca me ofrecio limpiar mi nombre a cambio de llevarte para alla vivo o muerto...

leonardo: ñ/ñ entonces...que esperamos? vamos de regreso al santuario

aqua: O/O! Que!?

leonardo: si necesito estar alla para que limpies tu nombre, ire sin poner resistencia, ademas que prefiero vivo que muerto

aqua: acaso estas lo...

**De repente un lirio sale disparado al pecho de Leonardo y este cae...**

leonardo: -cae pesadamente al suelo estando inconciente-

aqua: Leo! Leo! -lo trata de mover para que se despierte sin resultado-

?: Jaja es inutil niña, ese lirio porta un poderoso veneno que lo hara morir

aqua: -se levanta con gran esfuerzo- Q-quien eres? Sal a donde pueda verte!

?: Jajaja de acuerdo -sale de atras de un arbol- mi nombre es Luco de Driade de la estrella celeste de la permanencia y sere el que te asesine...

aqua: T-tu pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi amigo...POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

luco: hermosa tecnica -le detiene con la palma de la mano- pero sigues siendo inferior a mi... LA MALDICION DEL LIRIO! -millones de lirios golpean a aqua y comienzan a llenar completamente su armadura cubriendola- jajaja ahora podre lograr mi cometido

aqua: -comienza a bajar su temperatura haciendo que unos lirios se hagan de cristal y se rompan- tu...no te acercaras a leo, no te lo permitire!

**Bien movamonos con las otras chicas**

melany: -levantandose muy herida- T-tu jamas...ganaras PLASMA RELAMPAGO!

kagaho: -esquiva el ataque y se coloca detras de ella golpeandole la columna, despues la jala del pelo y la azota contra un arbol- preparate para morir...RAFAGA DE LA CORONA!

demi: -se situa enfrente de melany y activa su escudo- KHAN!

kira: AGUJA ESCARLATA!

kagaho: -se cubre del ataque de Kira y desaparece- Vaya que a los santos de athena les gusta arruinar la diversion...no te preocupes amazona de leo, ya te llegara tu hora...

**  
>Mientras tanto Ashley, sakura y Naomi se reunen para saber del destino de las demas, caminan y al poco rato se encuentran con Demi, Kira y Melany a quienes les preguntan por aqua y leo, bueno de vuelta con Aqua y el noqueado Leo...<strong>

aqua: -jadeando de cansancio- *dare todo de mi en este ataque* EJECUCION DE AURORA! -al terminar el ataque cae al suelo desmayada-

luco: -recibe el ataque de lleno- Aaaaagh! Tu...amazona -moviendo su congelado cuerpo- te asesinare por matar mi bellos lirios -aparece un lirio en su mano preparando para lanzarlo un enorme cosmos lo distrae-

leonardo: -su otra contraparte hace explotar su cosmos y comienza a ponerse de pie riendose como psicopata- Jajajajajaja -voltea a verlo-

lupo: -comenzando a ponerse nervioso- T-tu! acabare contigo! -aparecen muchos lirios en sus manos y se los arroja a leo-

leonardo: -esquiva todos los lirios acercandose mas y mas a el, para que al final lo tome del cuello y se lo rompa-

lupo: -antes de morir- jajaja no planeaba ganarte...sino llevarme a ese demonio tuyo

leonardo: -mira su pecho y hay un lirio tornandose negro, despues se desmaya y cae al suelo-

**continuara...**


	24. Chapter 24

capitulo 24

**capitulo 24: (se me acabaron los titulos -.-)**

2 horas despues aqua despierta en un lugar que reconoce como la habitacion ashley..esta en geminis y a su lado se encuentra leonardo que aun no desperto..

aqua:-se levanta pero siente dolor en su cuerpo a causa de la batalla que tuvo,aun asi se levanta y se acerca a leo- leonardo...-lo mueve para que despierte- leo..leo despierta!..-ni pestanea , suspira y susurra- leo...-se recuesta al lado de leo y se recarga en el pecho de el,cierra los ojos por unos segundos y susurra para si- te amo...-una lagrima solitaria recorre su mejilla-

leonardo:-abre los ojos pesadamente y mira a aqua- di-dijiste algo?

aqua: -abre los ojos y se levanta y lo mira- no...por que? ..escuchaste algo? o_O

leonardo: -asiendoce el que no escucho nada- me parecio que habias dicho algo ^^U solo eso *es verdad lo dijiste? 3 *

aqua:-suspira- pues...si..dije que...yo.. u/u t-t-te am...

entra ashley y sakura abriendo la puerta brutalmente- que bueno que despiertan! el patriarca los esta buscando...

ashley: aqua..-seria pero con un poco de temor- te busca principalmente a ti...

aqua:-mira a ashley y luego a leo preocupada-

leonardo:-mira a aqua- vamos...el me quiere a mi...*ni en broma te dejo ir a ti sola*

aqua:-mira a un lado- ire yo sola...

leonardo: -frunce el ceño- *acabo de decir que no lo haria!* de ninguna manera! no te dejare sola con ese ...

kanon:-entra por la ventana todo sucio y agitado- tienen que tener cuidado...

ashleyy y sakura: -corriendo hacia el lo cargan y lo llevan a su cama: que te paso?

aqua: kanon que es lo que te ocurrio

kanon: es..que... sa-saga..no es el mismo...arles..se apodero de el... y quiere vengarze... -mira a leo- principalmente de ti...y de cualquiera que se meta en su camino...deben de asesinarle, no hay forma de que regrese a la normalidad por si solo

todos se quedan callados y se quedan pensando...

mientras la sala del patriarca-...

saga/arles:-dando vueltas como un leon enjaulado- donde estan? esa niña ya tendria que haber venido...

camus:-entra a la sala del patriarca- patriarca..-hace una reverencia-

saga/arles: camus... en donde esta tu alumna? -sus voz se nota enfadada-

camus: en geminis...sus amigas ya le deven haber avisado que usted la busca...

saga/arles: -le da la espalda a camus y se queda pensando-

devuelta a geminis

aqua: ay que avisarle a las demas sobre arles...

ashley: yo me encargo de eso.. tu ve a ver que quiere el patriarca..

aqua:-asiente- tengan cuidado...

aqua sale de geminis con su armadura puesta (o almenos lo que queda ya que en algunas partes esta rota) directo asia la sala del patriarca,en el camino le dice a naomi que valla a geminis que ashley tiene algo importante que decirle...

aqua:-entra a la sala del patriarca y lo ve sentado en su trono, su rostro es frio pero tranquilo (ja se nota que es alumna de camus xD )- queria verme?

Saga/arles: -la mira atravez de la mascara- si, cuando llegaste estabas inconsiente y …..

Aqua:-le interrumpe- dejeme adivinar.. se ''preocupo'' por mi cierto? –se cruza de brazos sin cambiar su exprecion- *piensa: sera verdad? Sera saga… y sobre todo..donde esta el patriarca shion *

Saga/arles: aun que no lo creas niña, si, me preocupaste-se levanta del trono y camina alrededor de ella- dime…as logrado tu mision? –nota que la armadura de aqua se ecuentra rota en algunas partes- te costo? Y por cierto..en donde esta leonardo?

Aqua: de echo… tuvimos un encuentro con los espectros de hades..los 3 jueces del inframundo…. Por eso mi armadura esta asi….

Arles/saga: y el traidor de leonardo? Recuerda que lo necesitas traer para limpiar tu nombre…joven amazona…-agarra un mechon del cabello de aqua y lo enrieda entre sus dedos-

Aqua:-cierra sus manos apretando fuerte los puños-,se acuerda de la otra opcion que le habia dado- *piensa: es increible que valla a hacer esto… pero si es la unica opcion para ver si el es saga o no…lo are* leonardo es mi amigo… no dejare que lo lastimes…

Leonardo:-escondido de un lugar en donde no pueden verlo,escucha con atencion mientras aprieta sus puños-

Saga/arles: jum.. entonces tendre que buscarlo yo mismo y ya no tienes oportunidad de limpiar tu nombre…seguiras siendo reconocida como traidora y como tal se te castigara .-suelta el cabello de aqua y camina unos pasos alejandoce-

Leonardo:-esta a punto de salir de su escondite para entregarce y asi ayudar a aqua a limpiar su nombre..pero….-

Aqua: espere! …usted dijo que…tenia dos opciones para limpiar mi nombre…..

Saga/arles: -vuelve 3 pasos enfrente de ella- es cierto..pero tu habias dicho que no lo arias…o acaso..as cambiado de opinion? –le acaricia la mejilla –

Aqua:-apretando los puños y mirando asia abajo mientras el flequillo cubre sus ojos- lo are…. Con tal de que mi maestro vuelva a estar orgullo de mi….*piensa: maldito!... tengo que saber si eres o no saga…*

Saga/arles: -sonrie detrás de la mascara- como digas mi hermosa aqua..-baja su mano asia su hombro y la acaricia-

Leonardo: O_O grrr… ò_o –su cosmos comienza a elevarce-

Aqua: antes…. Me gustaria ver sus hermosos ojos..-le mira seductoramente-

Saga/arles: hum… no creo que eso sea posible… -desprende parte de la armadura de aqua-

Aqua:-esta por decir algo cuando siente un cosmos familiar-….

Leonardo:-sale de su escondite con su cosmos elevandoce cada vez mas- grrr ni se le ocurra ponerle una mano encima! Ò_Ó

Aqua: leonardo!

Saga/arles:-mira de reojo a leonardo- valla valla..miren quien se decidio a aparecer?

Leonardo: me quieres a mi asi que dejala!

Saga/arles: -niega- no no..no es asi de facil mi estimado leoanrdo …

Leonardo: grrr- se pone en pose de ataque dispuesto a lanzar la explocion de galaxias-

Saga/arles: -se da cuenta y agarra a aqua del brazo tironeandola la pone al lado de el- si me atacas.. atacaras tambien a tu ''amiga''

Aqua:- aprobecha que el patriarca esta algo distraido y con su mano izquierda le quita la mascara con rapides -… O_O …..

Leonardo: O_O tu! Con que era cierto!

Saga/arles: -suelta a aqua y se cubre el rostro- grrr como te atrevez!

Aqua:-se aleja de saga/arles y se pone al lado de leonardo- lo sabia! Por que! Y sobre todo en donde se encuentra shion! El verdadero patriarca ¡ ò_o

Leonardo: -mira de reojo a aqua- *piensa: con que esa era su idea…haveriguar si en verdad era saga*…

Saga/arles: olvi para vengarme y ocupar mi lugar como patriarca! Como debe ser! –se rie sadicamente- y shion se encuentra en un lugar en donde no lo encontraran !

Aqua: maldito! –en pose de ataque mientras su cosmos aumenta asiendo bajar la temperatura-

Mientras tanto….. en geminis…

Kanon les conto a las demas chicas (demi,naomi , melany y kira) acerca de arles…

Melany: es un maldito!

Demi: si como se atrevio a hacer algo asi!

Naomi: por que no vamos de una vez! Y lo enfrentaos!

Kira: naomi tiene razon! Deveriamos enfrentarlo de una maldita vez y terminar con esto!

Sakura: recordemos que aqua esta ay cualquier cosa que hagamos puede perjudicar a aqua…

Ashley: no te creas…leonardo la siguio sin que se diera cuenta..de seguro ya esta hay y si algo sucede se que el no lo permitira..

Kanon: que! Leonardo esta hay! Grr vamos! Tenemos que ir..naomi y kira tienen razon…enfrentemos a mi hermano de una vez…

Las chicas asienten y cada una inbocan a cada armadura..

Kanon: sakura..recuerdas lo que te enseñe?

Sakura: -asiente- si… no me ara falta una armadura mientras mi fuerza de voluntad y mi cosmos me protejan…

Kanon: asi es..

Ashley: sakura..

Sakura: -le sonrie a ashley- tranquila.. estare bien.. ay que hacer…lo que ay que hacer…

Todas las chicas junto a kanon salen de geminis directo a la sala del patriarca…..

Mientras tanto en acuario…..

Milo,camus,shura,aioria y afrodita se encuentran hablando cuando sienten una precensia maligna provenir de la sala del patriarca…

Camus: -algo preocupado ya que su alumna esta ai-

Milo: pero que es ese cosmos…

Afrodita: es inmenso y maligno…

Shura: -preocupado- aqua esta ai…

Aioria: ese cosmos… me recuerda a …

Kanon y las chicas entran a acuario, kanon le da una mini explicasion a los caballeros y todos juntos se dirigen hacia la sala del patriarca….

Continuara…


	25. Chapter 25

capitulo 25

En el capitulo anterior….

kanon les conto a las demas chicas (demi,naomi , melany y kira) acerca de arles…

Melany: es un maldito!

Demi: si como se atrevio a hacer algo asi!

Naomi: por que no vamos de una vez! Y lo enfrentaos!

Kira: naomi tiene razon! Deveriamos enfrentarlo de una maldita vez y terminar con esto!

Sakura: recordemos que aqua esta ay cualquier cosa que hagamos puede perjudicar a aqua…

Ashley: no te creas…leonardo la siguio sin que se diera cuenta..de seguro ya esta hay y si algo sucede se que el no lo permitira..

Kanon: que! Leonardo esta hay! Grr vamos! Tenemos que ir..naomi y kira tienen razon…enfrentemos a mi hermano de una vez…

Las chicas asienten y cada una inbocan a cada armadura..

Kanon: sakura..recuerdas lo que te enseñe?

Sakura: -asiente- si… no me ara falta una armadura mientras mi fuerza de voluntad y mi cosmos me protejan…

Kanon: asi es..

Ashley: sakura..

Sakura: -le sonrie a ashley- tranquila.. estare bien.. ay que hacer…lo que ay que hacer…

Todas las chicas junto a kanon salen de geminis directo a la sala del patriarca…..

Mientras tanto en acuario…..

Milo,camus,shura,aioria y afrodita se encuentran hablando cuando sienten una precensia maligna provenir de la sala del patriarca…

Camus: -algo preocupado ya que su alumna esta ai-

Milo: pero que es ese cosmos…

Afrodita: es inmenso y maligno…

Shura: -preocupado- aqua esta ai…

Aioria: ese cosmos… me recuerda a …

Kanon y las chicas entran a acuario, kanon le da una mini explicasion a los caballeros y todos juntos se dirigen hacia la sala del patriarca….

Ahora continuemos…..

En la sala del patriarca ...

Aqua:-con respiración agitada, eleva su cosmos juntando el aire frío mezclado con su cosmos lo concentra en su puño- Polvo de Diamantes! –le lanza el polvo de diamantes a saga/Arles-

Saga/Arles:-se cubre del polvo de diamantes- ja! Crees que con eso podrás vencerme! Yo te enseñare..lo que es una técnica de verdad! –eleva su cosmos- otra dimensión!

Aqua: -cruza sus brazos enfrente de su rostro para cubrirse aun que el ataque la golpea lanzándola hacia atrás asiendo que choque contra la pared y luego caiga al suelo- arg! Cof cof..-se levanta con dificultad y escupe sangre-

Leonardo: aqua! Grrr –cierra sus puños y eleva su cosmos- Arles! Te venceré! -junta todo su cosmos- explosión de galaxias! -lanza la explosión de galaxias hacia saga/Arles-

Saga/Arles: que! –el ataque lo toma por sorpresa y logra herirlo y quitarle el casco de patriarca, saga se enfurece- grrr pagaras! Leonardo! –llama a la armadura de geminis la cual lo viste- Grrrr -hace elevar su cosmos-

leonardo : -apretando los puños- maldición…

aqua:-aprovecha la distracción de saga y concentra su cosmos – aurora boreal! –lanza el ataque contra saga logrando congelar un poco su armadura, respira agitadamente-

saga/Arles:-se enfurece aun mas al ver parte de su armadura congelada- maldita amazona! Eso no te servirá de nada!-eleva su cosmos y se quita lo congelado de su armadura- pagaras! Pensaba dejarte con vida pero cambie de idea! Serás a la primera a la cual mate! –eleva su cosmos –

aqua: -se coloca en posición de defensa/ataque- que me mataras? Ven entonces! Aquí te espero! –frunce el ceño mientras eleva su cosmos se eleva y la temperatura va bajando-

saga/Arles: -sonríe como un psicópata- prepárate niña! Por que llego tu fin! –su cosmos se eleva cada ves mas- explosión de galaxias! -lanza la explosión de galaxias hacia aqua-

Leonardo: -se pone enfrente de aqua recibiendo el la explosión de galaxias- arg! –cae al suelo de rodillas herido, escupe sangre-

Aqua: leo! -se acerca a leo preocupada- leo! No puedes morir!

Llegan Ashley,Naomi,Sakura,melany,Demi,Camus,milo,afrodita,aioria y kanon

Ashley ,Naomi , melany , Demi, Sakura: O_O leo!

Camus :-mira lo que acaba de pasar antonito-

Milo: -con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes-

Aioria: Grrr maldito!

Afrodita:-en silencio-

Kanon: -se enfada- saga! Grr maldito! Lo pagaras!

Saga/Arles:-voltea a mirar a los recién llegados- valla valla miren quienes están aquí –sonríe malvadamente-

Leonardo: -le sonríe a aqua- no…te preocupes..por mi….-cae al suelo inconsciente-

Aqua:-mirando asía abajo asiendo que su cabello cubra sus ojos- leo…

Saga/Arles: al fin…ahora podré acabar con todos ustedes de una ves!

Ashley:-con su armadura puesta- que acabaras con nosotros? Ja! –se pone en posición de batalla mientras su cosmos empieza a elevarse –

Continuara….


	26. Chapter 26

capitulo 26:

Capitulo 26:

Saga/Arles: jajajaja tu no sabes pelear Ashley jamas fuiste una buena guerrera, ni tu ni tu hermana, no se porque siguen con esa idea, pero...no se como es que Leonardo vencio a Gabriel, si Gabriel hubiera vencido Leo no tuviera que haber muerto para recuperar la armadura de geminis

Aqua: a que te refieres con eso? -voltea a verlo algo sorprendida- Gabriel es tu secuaz?

Saga/Arles: exacto, y si te hubiera enamorado, ahora mismo estarias sirviendome pero, les agradezco que trajeran a todos, ahora podre disponer de los mas debiles -en un rapido movimiento ejecuta el Genro Maô ken (puño de satan imperial) y golpea a los maestros- Aioria, Camus, milo, Afrodita,Mu, Kanon sostenganlas!

**Los santos de oro estando bajo los efectos del satan imperial no tienen otra opcion mas que la de obedecer pero Kanon conociendo a la perfeccion esa tecnica logra zafarse del efecto y corre hacia Saga, mientras que los otros santos inmovilizan a las amazonas**  
><strong><br>**Kanon: Saga! Acabare contigo de una vez por todas! -corre hacia el y lo derriba de un puñetazo-

Saga/Arles: Kanon! Como te atreves? Pagaras por eso! -se levanta- Camus! Asesinalo...

Camus: -hipnotizado- de acuerdo maestro -lanza a Aqua hacia un lado y comienza a lanzar aires congelantes hacia Kanon-

Saga/Arles: mientras tanto...terminare mi trabajo -camina hacia leonardo que yacia en el suelo malherido- Leo leo leo mira nadamas como te encuentras solo por proteger una cara bonita, o no? -con tono burlon- Oooo cierto, estas enamorado de ella verdad? Que lastima que ella no te corresponda...-lo levanta del cuello- hacia donde vas tendras todo lo que siempre has soñado, y no te preocupes en unos minutos mandare a tu amada al infierno contigo para que no te pudras solo...-de repente una mano se posa sobre su brazo y se lo comienza a congelar-

Aqua: T-tienes 3 para soltar a Leo! -su cosmos comienza a arder haciendo que la habitacion completa baje de temperatura- 1...2...3 -envuelve su puño en hielo y lo golpea en el rostro-

Saga/Arles: -da unos pasos hacia atras dejando caer a Leonardo bruscamente en el suelo- De acuerdo mocosa, seras tu el primer ejemplo para todos de lo que puedo llegar a hacer! -le lanza varios rayos Ken que la comienzan a elevar en el aire, despues brinca y del cuello la azota en el suelo cuarteandole su armadura- mira leonardo! hare que su verdadero amor la asesine y luego a ti, Shura! ven aqui! y asesinala

Shura: -sale de detras de un pilar y camina hacia Aqua-

Leonardo: -recuperando la conciencia, comienza a ponerse furioso y trata de levantarse sin ningun resultado-

Saga/Arles: -volteando a ver a Leonardo- Aaa con que ya despertaste! Shura, cambio de planes ven y asesinalo a el primero, se que lo disfrutaras :)

Shura: -camina hacia Leonardo preparandose para darle una estocada con su mano, pero cuando se lo lanza el escudo de la armadura de libra es arrojado e intercepta la estocada-

Saga/Arles: Que!? pero es imposible! Nadie a usado la armadura de libra, no puede ser, el sabio de los 5 picos!

**Saga estaba en lo correcto, de alguna forma la armadura habia actuado sola para proteger a Leonardo**  
><strong><br>**Saga/Arles: De acuerdo...hagamos esto mas interesante -le lanza el golpe de satan imperial a Leonardo el cual con dificultad se acababa de levantar- Leonardo...quiero que asesines a Aqua!

Leonardo: -comenzando a caminar hacia Aqua mientras comienza a llorar involuntariamente, de repente salta hacia Saga y le da un golpe en el rostro el cual lo saca de balance, despues lo patea y lo manda a volar contra un pilar- No creeras que caere en ese truco tan basico tuyo, o si? -levanta a Aqua- Aqua...perdoname u_u

Aqua: Q-que? porque?

Leonardo: -comienza a correr hacia Saga haciendo explotar su cosmos hasta el punto final, pero de las sombras sale Shura el cual le atravieza el pecho, pero a pesar de ello sigue corriendo, lanza a Shura lejos y sigue su camino hasta Saga- ...Saga...esto termina ahora...

Saga/Arles: Protejanme! que no se me acerque! -todos los dorados bajo el efecto del satan saltan hacia Leonardo y lo comienzan a golpear con sus mejores ataques, pero el sigue caminando sin importar que-

Aqua: L-leo...detenganse! -pone sus manos en el suelo y les congela los pies a todos a excepcion de Leo-

Leonardo: -antes de caer muerto por la hemorragia de la herida en su pecho lanza todo su poder hacia Saga- EXPLOSION...DE GALAXIAS -el golpe azota a Saga en una pared mientras que aun esta siendo presionado contra ella por el ataque-

Aqua: -desde donde estaba ve caer el cuerpo sin vida de Leonardo con una leve sonrisa- L-leeooooooo!

**Todos los caballeros dorados restantes son liberados del satan imperial (tienen que ver morir a alguien para liberarse) y se dirigen hacia Saga**  
><strong><br>CONTINUARA...**


	27. Chapter 27

capitulo 27

En el capitulo anterior….

Leonardo: -comienza a correr hacia Saga haciendo explotar su cosmos hasta el punto final, pero de las sombras sale Shura el cual le atravieza el pecho, pero a pesar de ello sigue corriendo, lanza a Shura lejos y sigue su camino hasta Saga- ...Saga...esto termina ahora...  
>SagaArles: Protejanme! que no se me acerque! -todos los dorados bajo el efecto del satan saltan hacia Leonardo y lo comienzan a golpear con sus mejores ataques, pero el sigue caminando sin importar que-  
>Aqua: L-leo...detenganse! -pone sus manos en el suelo y les congela los pies a todos a excepcion de Leo-<br>Leonardo: -antes de caer muerto por la hemorragia de la herida en su pecho lanza todo su poder hacia Saga- EXPLOSION...DE GALAXIAS -el golpe azota a Saga en una pared mientras que aun esta siendo presionado contra ella por el ataque-  
>Aqua: -desde donde estaba ve caer el cuerpo sin vida de Leonardo con una leve sonrisa- L-leeooooooo!<br>**Todos los caballeros dorados restantes son liberados del satan imperial (tienen que ver morir a alguien para liberarse) y se dirigen hacia Saga**

**Continuemos :33….**

**Milo :-observa el cuerpo mal herido de saga,el cual callo al suelo agonisando-**

**Camus:-cierra los ojos,se da vuelta y camina asia su alumna sin decir nada-**

**Kanon:-se acerca al cuerpo de su hermano – saga….. –lo mira mientras lagrimas caen de sus ojos-**

**Saga:-entre abre sus ojos,su cabello y ojos son normales- ka-kanon…no llores… se..q-que se-seras un gran caballero…me-mejor que yo…te dejo..mi armadura..-sonrie levemente y sus ojos se cierran y deja de respirar-**

**Kanon:-sonrie triste- hermano…**

**Milo ,afrodita,aioria,shura y Camus:-cierran los ojos y hacen silencio….**

**Milo:-se da vuelta y se acerca a ashley-**

**Ashley:-le mira y sonrie algo triste-**

**Milo:-le sonrie - te encuentras bien linda?**

**Aioria:-se acerca a su alumna- melany, estas bien?**

**Melany:-le mira sonriente- claro maestro…**

**Camus:-mira a aqua- estas bien?...**

**Aqua:-con la cabeza agachada parte de su cabello oculta sus ojos,una leve sonrisa en sus labios- si….maestro… estoy bien**

**Camus:-le sonrie- eres muy valiente..igual que tu amigo.. siento..siento mucho lo que paso-**

**Aqua:-se levanta,lagrimas recorren sus mejillas pero aun asi sonrie levemente- aun..no emos terminado del todo…**

**Demi: es cierto…-agacha la mirada-**

**Sakura:-que estaba al lado de kanon mira a aqua- que sucede?**

**Aqua:-algo seria- ay que encontrar a shion…**

**Ashley: es verdad… saga dijo que no estaba muerto..**

**Naomi:-al lado de afrodita- si, pero tambien dijo que estaba en un lugar en el que nunca lo encontrariamos…**

**Kanon: creo saber..en donde esta…**

**Todos:-miran a kanon con atención- en donde?**

**Kanon: por ahora sera mejor que descancemos…**

**Aqua: antes de eso… ay que sepultar a leo y tambien a saga….**

**Sakura: aqua tiene razon…**

**Kanon:-sonrie- me parece bien..**** –se agacha y toma a saga en brazos-**

**Aqua:-se acerca a el cuerpo sin vida de leo- leo..-sonrie levemente y acaricia su mejilla-**

**Shura: ….-se acerca a aqua,se agacha y toma el cuerpo de leo en brazos,lo mira y luego mira a aqua- lo siento…**

**Aqua:-lo mira sin decir nada-**

**Media hora después …..**

**Todos se encuentran en el cementerio de caballeros, una ves ya enterrado a saga y leo,todos se retiran exceptuando a shura y a aqua quien se encuentra a un costado de la tumba de leo con una flor en la mano**

**Shura:-se acerca en silencio a aqua-…..-pone suavemente una mano en el hombro de aqua-**

**Aqua:-sonrie levemente,se aleja un poco y se inclina ante la tumba de leo y deja la flor- te extrañare…gracias..por todo leo…-se levanta y se da vuelta,mira a shura-….-camina y le pasa por al lado-**

**Shura:…-se da vuelta y la sigue sin decir nada asta que decide hablarle-…aqua..**

**Aqua:-mientras camina mira hacia el cielo que se encuentra gris,una tormenta esta apunto de comenzar- si?**

**Shura: este…yo… emm.. –suspira- lo..lo siento mucho….yo..yo..te..te …**

**Aqua:-se frena y se da vuelta mirando a shura- tu que?**

**Shura:-la mira a los ojos- te amo aqua…. Se..que tal vez no sea el momento correcto pero…si ****no lo digo..siento que me morire..**

**Aqua:-le mira,se queda un rato pensativa-**

**Shura:-agacha la mirada- lo que viste….esa ves en mi templo…yo..este..-un dedo lo silencia-**

**Aqua:-posa un dedo en los labios de shura asiendo que se calle- no importa…. No quiero saber….**

**shura:-la mira a los ojos- me..darias…una..una oportunidad?**

**Aqua: -mira asia arriba y luego a shura- ****claro….-sonrie levemente-**

**Shura:-le sonrie- gracias… de verdad…**

**Mientras se miran ambos con una leve sonrisa comienza a llover**

**Aqua: ser mejor..que volvamos.. el dia de hoy..a sido largo..y mañana temprano debemos comenzar a buscar al patriarca….**

**Shura: si …me pregunto en donde estara…**

**Shura y aqua se van caminando bajo la lluvia asia las doce casas..**

**Mientras tanto….en otra dimencion…**

**Siglo XVI…..**

**¿?: -caminando por las calles de rodorio ve a alguien tirado en el suelo malherido ,se acerca corriendo- despierta se encuentra bien? –lo levanta y lo sostiene cuando lo mira a la cara se sorprende- pero..si eres…**

''**..'': -abre lentamente los ojos- donde..donde estoy? –mira al que lo esta sosteniendo- ****t-tu tu eres..-sus ojos se ensanchan al no creer a quien esta viendo- t-t-ten-ten..tenma!**

**Tenma: te ecuentras bien? Claro que soy yo quien mas –sonrie con alegria- shion! Que te paso? Estas malherido**

**Shion:-no dice nada solo se le queda viendo sin creer-**

**Continuara….**


	28. Chapter 28

capitulo 28: citas

**En el capitulo anterior….**

**Shura:-se acerca en silencio a aqua-…..-pone suavemente una mano en el hombro de aqua-**

**Aqua:-sonrie levemente,se aleja un poco y se inclina ante la tumba de leo y deja la flor- te extrañare…gracias..por todo leo…-se levanta y se da vuelta,mira a shura-….-camina y le pasa por al lado-**

**Shura:…-se da vuelta y la sigue sin decir nada asta que decide hablarle-…aqua..**

**Aqua:-mientras camina mira hacia el cielo que se encuentra gris,una tormenta esta apunto de comenzar- si?**

**Shura: este…yo… emm.. –suspira- lo..lo siento mucho….yo..yo..te..te …**

**Aqua:-se frena y se da vuelta mirando a shura- tu que?**

**Shura:-la mira a los ojos- te amo aqua…. Se..que tal vez no sea el momento correcto pero…si ****no lo digo..siento que me morire..**

**Aqua:-le mira,se queda un rato pensativa-**

**Shura:-agacha la mirada- lo que viste….esa ves en mi templo…yo..este..-un dedo lo silencia-**

**Aqua:-posa un dedo en los labios de shura asiendo que se calle- no importa…. No quiero saber….**

**shura:-la mira a los ojos- me..darias…una..una oportunidad?**

**Aqua: -mira asia arriba y luego a shura- ****claro….-sonrie levemente-**

**Shura:-le sonrie- gracias… de verdad…**

**Mientras se miran ambos con una leve sonrisa comienza a llover**

**Aqua: ser mejor..que volvamos.. el dia de hoy..a sido largo..y mañana temprano debemos comenzar a buscar al patriarca….**

**Shura: si …me pregunto en donde estara…**

**Shura y aqua se van caminando bajo la lluvia asia las doce casas..**

**Mientras tanto….en otra dimencion…**

**Siglo XXI…..**

**¿?: -caminando por las calles de rodorio ve a alguien tirado en el suelo malherido ,se acerca corriendo- despierta se encuentra bien? –lo levanta y lo sostiene cuando lo mira a la cara se sorprende- pero..si eres…**

''**..'': -abre lentamente los ojos- donde..donde estoy? –mira al que lo esta sosteniendo- ****t-tu tu eres..-sus ojos se ensanchan al no creer a quien esta viendo- t-t-ten-ten..tenma!**

**Tenma: te ecuentras bien? Claro que soy yo quien mas –sonrie con alegria- shion! Que te paso? Estas malherido**

**Shion:-no dice nada solo se le queda viendo sin creer-**

**Continuemos x3**

**En el coliseo se encuentran Ashley,Sakura,aqua,Naomi,Demi,melany,Kira y mahia entrenando, mientras son observadas por milo,kanon,shura,aioros,shaka ,Camus y aioria quienes pueden ver cada habilidad de cada joven amazona, se mueven con destreza y mucha agilidad…..**

**Mientras los caballeros las observan hacen comentarios entre ellos**

**Milo: ya se! Y si las invitamos a una cita?**

**Aioria: es verdad..las chicas necesitan distraerse …**

**Kanon: estoy de acuerdo con ustedes**

**Shura: podríamos llevarlas a la capital**

**Aioros: buena idea shura, ****ellas no conocen mucho la capital sera una gran experiencia tanto para ellas como para nosotros…**

**Shaka:-se mantiene callado mientras observa a melany-**

**Camus: -mirando a Naomi, acota - ****deberíamos ir en pareja….cada caballero las cuidara mientras ellas se divierten…**

**Milo: eso es obvio! Ademas..no dejare sola a Ashley**

**Shura: ni yo a aqua**

…**..**

**Mientras los caballeros hablan sobre lo que aran quien sera el que acompañe a quien..las chicas detienen su entrenamiento menos aqua,Naomi y Ashley quienes aun que se encuentran cansadas siguen con el entrenamiento..**

**Sakura:-sentada en el suelo- oigan! No van a parar?**

**Melany: si ya hace como media hora que nosotras emos parado de entrenar**

**Demi: y ustedes aun siguen**

**Kira: si que an entrenado bien duro ustedes!**

**Mahia: estan demasiado empeñadas en volverse fuertes chicas …**

**Las 5 juntas: deberían relajarse! –se recuestan en el suelo-**

**Aqua,Naomi y ashley:-paran y las miran-**

**Naomi: tal ves tengan razon…..**

**Ashley: emos estado entrenando desde la mañana temprano…**

**Aqua:-asiente, se quita la remera de entrenamiento quedando con una blusa debajo- ****tal ves si deberíamos descansar …**

**Naomi y Ashley:-hacen lo mismo que aqua- si!**

**Las chicas se sientan junto a sus compañeras cuando los caballeros se acercan a ellas para decirles de que vallan a prepararse por que irian a la capital..las chicas saltan alegres menos ashley ,aqua y Naomi pero si sonrien con emoción y alegria**

**Media hora después….. ****en la capital, entrada de un shoping**

**Se separaron en parejas –exceptuando a mahia- ****… ****quedaron**

**Ashley y milo quienes fueron a las tiendas de ropa**

**Naomi ****y Camus quienes fueron a una perfumeria de perfumes importados**

**Sakura y kanon quienes fueron a un cine a ver una pelicula de terror**

**Kira y aioria quienes fueron asia la tienda de mascotas**

**Demi y aiorios quienes fueron a cenar a un restauran**

**Melany y shaka (se que es raro xDD ) quienes fueron a un museo de muñecas antiguas**

**Aqua y shura quienes fueron a caminar recorriendo todo el shoping**

**Mahia..y mahia caminando se encontro con un chico con el que se quedo hablando y luego este la invito a cenar …**

**Tiendas de ropas..milo y Ashley..**

**Ashley: *w* hermoso! ****-viendo vestidos- *q* uno mas bello que otro!**

**Milo:-sentado en una silla aburrido mirando como Ashley revolvia todo los vestidos,suspira- Ashley…si te gustan tanto por que no te los compras?**

**Ashley: ayyyy! Tienes razon milo! –lo mira- me probare vestidos y los que me gusten como me quedan me los comprare :3 –agarra 30 vestidos juntos y entra a un vestidor-**

**Milo: o_oU ****-suspira- esta sera una noche muy larga….**

**Perfumeria…Naomi y camus**

**Naomi: -mirando las vidrieras toda la cantidad de perfumes de otros paises-**

**Camus: -sin que ella se de cuenta compra un perfume frances , se acerca a naomi por atrás y le pone una cajita envuelta enfrente- para ti…**

**Naomi:-se sorprende,mira a Camus y luego a la cajita la cual toma en sus manos al abrirla se encuentra con el perfume importado,lo abre y se pone un poco,siente el aroma dulce – valla..gra-gracias Camus..-lo mira y le sonrie-**

**Camus:-le sonrie calidamente,- bien..señorita –hace una elegante reverencia- ****me aria el honor de acompañarme en una cena?**

**Naomi:-se sonroja levemente por la accion de Camus, - por supuesto,sera un placer –sonriendole-**

**En el cine..sakura y kanon …**

**Mientras todos se encuentran algunos asustados,otros abrazados ellos estan re entretenidos..**

**Sakura:-comiendo palomitas,le susurra a kanon- esta peli esta genial**

**Kanon:-bebe un poco de soda,susurra- lose.. mucha sangre,muchos gritos *-***

**Sakura y kanon meten la mano en el tarro de palomitas a la ves y se tocan las manos..(lo clasico xDD) **

**Sakura:-levanta la mirada y mira a kanon- yo..ettoo**

**Kanon:-le toma de la mano y se la besa- no digas nada –sonrie –**

**Sakura: -sonrie y asiente-**

**Tienda de mascotas.. Kira y aioria**

**Kira:-mirando a un gatito de color marron- awwww que ternura**

**Aioria: te gusta? –le hace seña al vendedor de la tienda-**

**Kira: si me gustan los gatos –le guiña el ojo a aioria-**

**Aioria:-le sonrie-**

**Vendedor: -se acerca a ellos- si señor? Puedo ayudarle en algo?**

**Aioria: quiero ese gatito de ai –señala a un pequeño gatito color marron-**

**Vendedor: enseguida..-abre la jaula toma al gatito y se lo da a aioria-**

**Aioria: -se lo da a Kira- ten te lo regalo –sonriendo-**

**Kira: -toma al gatito en brazos,y rie levemente- muchas gracias …nekito –le besa en la mejilla al costado de la boca-**

**Aioria: -se sorprende un poco y luego sonrie- no hay de que …-una ves que le pago al vendedor salen de la tienda.-**

**En un restaurante.. Demi y aioros..**

**Demi:-mirando por la ventana la noche estrellada- es una lida noche..**

**Aioros: -quien la estuvo mirando fijamente desde que se sentaron a la mesa- no tanto como tu…**

**Demi:-mira de reojo a aioros levemente sonrojada-jeje..pues gracias.. tu..tu tambien eres lindo –sonrie calidamente-**

**Aioros: -se sonroja levemente- pues gracias señorita..**

**Moso:-se acerca a la mesa – puedo tomar su orden? –sonrie con amabilidad-**

**Aioros: claro ..-mira a Demi- primero las damas –sonrie-**

**Demi: pues..lo que tu pidas estara bien –sonrie-**

**Aioros:-asiente- pues comencemos con algo noche es larga ..pediremos unas ensaladas**

**Moso: -asiente- en un momento les traeremos su orden ..-se retira-**

**Museo de muñecas..melany y shaka**

**Melany:-suspira de aburrimiento(cuando no xD) –**

**Shaka:-se percata ,sonrie- se aburre….a donde le gustaria ir?**

**Melany: um? –le mira- oh pues..nose jeje y no,no me aburri (escritora:miente! Esta mintiendo! Melany: callate escritora ¬¬ .. esc: e.e**

**ok ok)**

**shaka: si lo hace.. digame a donde le gustaria ir?**

**Melany:-suspira- no,no quice ser descortes lo siento u.u**

**Shaka:-le sonrie- no lo eres jovencita –le acaricia la mejilla- vallamos a buscar algo que nos entretenga a ambos –sonrie-**

**Melany:-sonrie alegre- claro! ,que le parece si vamos a los juegos?**

**Shaka: a los juegos? Claro vamos..**

**Melany:-lo toma del brazo y sale del lugar tironeandolo- yo se en donde estan vamos! –sonriendo con alegria-**

**Shaka:-sonrie,mientras es llevado- esta bien usted guieme**

**En algun lugar del shoping ..shura y aqua**

**Shura:-le estaba contando una historia de cuando el era pequeño-**

**Aqua:-sonrie y suelta una leve risa-**

**Shura: que es tan gracioso?**** -sonriendo-**

**Aqua: lo siento jeje es que..te imagino de pequeño –se rie-**

**Shura: -se rie- a si? Jaja haber niñita cuentame como eras tu de niña? Que hacias?**

**Aqua: -deja de reir- cuando yo era pequeña?**

**Shura: dije algo malo? Lo siento..**

**Aqua:-sonrie- no,no ..solo que..recorde el lugar donde creci..y me trae nostalgia –le mira sonriente- no es nada malo ..**

**Shura:-sonrie y le acaricia la mejilla-**

**.-**

**En un se encuentra hablando con un chico.**

**Quien resulta ser nada mas y nada menos que el joven Alberich**

**Mahia:-termina de cenar- la comida estaba muy rica –sonrie- un placer conocerte Alberich**

**Alberic :-bebe un poco de vino,le sonrie- lo mismo digo señorita ..espero y nos veamos que…mientras..disfrutemos la noche –la mira a los ojos mientras sonrie picaro-**

**Mahia:-bebiendo un poco de vino mientras lo mira a los ojos – si..tienes razon –alza levemente una ceja y sonrie-**

**Continuara….**


	29. Chapter 29

capitulo 29:comienzo de la busqueda

Shura y Aqua recorriendo el shoping… el la mira admirando su bellesa y la toma de la mano. 

Aqua: (lo mira y sonrie) ¿que pasa shura?

Shuira:es que eres muy hermosa (le acaricia la mejilla y se acerca a sus labios)

aqua:(se sonroja y cierra los ojos) shura...  
>Shura : (la besa dulcemente los labios abrazandola por la sintura) te amo aqua<br>Aqua: (corresponde el beso de la misma manera le acaricia la mejilla)

Shura: (le muerde el labio suavemente mientras se teletransportan a una cabaña en el bosque)

aqua: (se sonroja completamente y lo mira) ¿que hacemos aqui?

Shura: queria estar contigo en un lugar mas privado y ademas te tengo una sorpresa (abre la puerta de la habitacion)

La habitacion estaba decorada con velas de distintos colores y la cama esta con petalos de rosas haciendo un corazon en ella y en el suelo tambien habia petalos.

aqua: (queda sorprendida y entra mirandolo) shura...nose que decir...

Shura: (la interrumpe y la besa con pasion sin separarse)

Aqua: (corresponde sonrojada y lo abraza)

Shura: (la mira sonrojado) quiero saber si estas dispuesta a hacer el amor conmigo ademas tu sabes que yo te amo

aqua: si mi...mi amor (lo mira sonrojada y lo besa)

Shura: (le comienza a desnudar lentamente dejandola desnuda y le acaricia el cuerpo recostandola en la cama , ya el desnudo)

aqua: (sonrojada acariciandole la mejilla y rosa sus labios con los de el)

Shura:(lo introduce lentamente penetrandola suavemente besandole el cuello)

aqua: ahh...(gime al sentir como la penetra )

Shura: asi amor ...(le arquea las piernas penetrandola mas rapido y con una de sus manos le acaricia un pecho)

aqua: shura...ahh (gime mas exitada y apreta un poco la sabana)

Shura: (la besa exitado y la penetra mas rapido y le con una mano la cintura y con la otra los pechos) ahh... amor tienes un hermoso cuerpo

aqua: Shura...te amo...(se moja completamente y se sonroja)

Shura: (siente como se moja y la sigue penetrando a punto de cortrer dentro de ella)me... me correre preciosa

Aqua: hazlo amor... (lo mira sonrojada y sigue gimiendo)

Shura: (se corre dentro de ella y la besa con pasion acariciandole el cuerpo)

aqua: (corresponde el beso de la misma manera acariciandole la mejilla)

Shura: ( se separa y la mira sonriendo) que te parecio aqua

Aqua: se sintio muy bien (sonrie levemente sonrojada)

Shura: ven aqui esta noche pasaremos la noche aqui (la abraza acurrucandola en el)

Mientras aioria y Kira decidieron volver al santuario con el gatito en su jaula.

Kira: (toma de la mano a aioria y se apega un poco a el) eres muy guapo aioria...

Aioria: y tu tambien eres muy guapa ademas de sexy (le guiña un ojo y se acerca a besarla)

Kira_: (llegan hasta leo y lo toma del menton y lo besa)

aioria: (se sonroja levemente y la toma de dla cintura aciendo que deje al gato en el suelo)

Kira: (se sonroja y le muerde el labio) te..te amo aioria

aioria: yo tambien te amo kira (la carga hasta la habitacion)

van hasta la habitacion y entran rapidamente.

aioria: (la acuesta en la cama y la empieza a desnudar lentamente besandola)

kira: (lo deja desnudo completamente sonrojada y lo sigue besando)

aioria: ¿estas lista amor? (la mira sonrojado y le muerde el labio)

kira: si lista... (lo mira sonrojada y sonrie)

aioria: esta bien (la penetra lentamente mordiendole el cuello)

Kira: ((se pone completamente roja y gime al sentir como la penetra) ahh...

aioria:oh.. Kira (la penetra mas rapido y duo acariciandole los pechos).

Kira: ahh..(gime mas y lo besa con pasion)

aioria: se siente bien mi amor... (corresponde el beso de la misma manera y le arque las piernas penetrandola con pasion)

kira: ahh... ((gimiendo de placer ler muerde la mejilla)

aioria: (la pone en cuatro y la penetra tomandola de la cintura) amor estas apretadita

kira: (exitada se moja completamente mirandolo sonrojada)

aioria: mmmmm...amor estas mojadita ( la sigue penetrando con mas pasion acariciandole los pechos y besandole el cuello)

kira: (lo mira sonrojada disfrutandomas)

aioria: (se corre dentro de ella y saca su mienbro acostandose ensima de ella) lo hiciste bien mi amor

kira: (lo besa con pasion y sonrie) si tu tambien amor

aioria: descansemos amor si (se acuesta a su lado abrazandola y cierra los ojos)

Kira: esta bien (lo abraza fuerte y sierra los ojos)

Al otro dia…  
>En el santuario ,coliseo ,ya todos se encontraban despiertos y en sus actividades , ese dia comenzarían a buscar al patriarca se encontraban todos (solo, melany,mahia,Demi,Ashley,Sakura,milo,shaka,aioros,kanon,aioria,Kira,Camus y naomi)menos shura y aqua….<p>

Melany: oigan alguien ha visto a aqua? –mirando para todos lados-

Naomi: no la vemos desde ayer

Kira: ay descuiden estara bien no olviden que es una amazona y que ademas esta con shura ;)

Ashley: eso es cierto shura no la dejaria sola…

En eso llegan al coliseo shura y aqua ,shura la viene abrazando por la espalda , todos se quedan mirando las amigas de aqua ,milo y aioria con una sonrisa por que ya se lo esperaban, sin embargo los demas quedaron con la boca abierta..

Aqua:-al darce cuenta de que todas las miradas se posan en ellos,se sonroja y lo oculta mirando un poco asia abajo asiendo que su cabello cubra su sonrojo- etto…..

Shura:-al darce cuenta de la accion de aqua se rie levemente,le besa la mejilla y la suelta separandoce ,se acerca a sus compañeros- aran alguna expedición?

Los dorados le explican que es lo que arian mientras Camus se aleja para hablar con su alumna

Camus:-se acerca a aqua,le levanta la mirada con la mano,con mirada fria- recuerda lo que te enseñe…..

Aqua:-le mira,algo seria sin decir nada-

Ashley : -frunce levemente el ceño ya que escucho lo que Camus le dijo a aqua-

Milo: -nota el cambio en Ashley y se acerca,le susurra- que sucede?

Ashley: hum? No..nada…no es inportante…-mira asia donde esta Camus y aqua- ey aqua! Ven te dire lo que tenemos que hacer …

Aqua:-mira a Ashley y asiente con la cabeza- si.. –mira a su maestro y luego se va –

Camus: -antes de que se aleje le dice- luego hablaremos….

Aqua:-mira de reojo a camus y no dice nada.- que Ashley?

Milo: señoritas las dejo a solas –sonrie y se va junto a camus y a los demas dorados-

Naomi,Sakura,Demi,mahia,melany y kira:-se acercan a ellas- oigan que les sucede?

ashley: nada …

aqua: no se preocupen –sonrie-

kanon: -las mira- oigan chicas! Vengan les dire que deben hacer ustedes!

Las chicas se acercan a kanon y este les dice el plan, divididos en dos grupos inspeccionarían toda la zona ,los dorados se dividieron ellos mismos para buscar en el bosque y en la ciudad mientras que las chicas buscarian en todos los rincones del santuario y sus alrededores..

Kanon: si ven ,sienten o alguien se aparece avisen a cualquiera de nosotros por medio del cosmos que vendremos lo mas rapido posible de acuerdo

Ashley,Sakura,melany,Demi,kira,mahia,Naomi y aqua: si kanon no te preocupes…

Kanon se va junto con los demas dorados ,mientras las chicas ven como se esparcen por el bosque y otros se van a la ciudad..

Ashley: vamos chicas..tenemos que empezar…es importante encontrar al patriarca shion..

Sakura,melany,Demi,kira,Naomi ,mahia y aqua: -asienten- vamos!

Aqua: que les parece si empezamos por la sala del patriarca?

Ashley :es verdad.. aqua ire contigo de paso quiero hablarte…las demas separence en grupos de 2 y busquen en todo el santuario

**Las chicas asienten y se separan en grupos de dos para buscar ..**  
><strong>Aqua y ashley<strong>  
><strong>Sakura y melany<strong>  
><strong>Demi y Naomi<strong>

**Kira y mahia ….**

Mientras tanto…en el inframundo… 

**Leonardo había sido llevado antes Hades quien algo le hizo para liberar a su demonio interno**

**Hades: Pandora, llama a todos los espectros, haremos un recorte de personal para medir las habilidades de Leonardo, no me gusta ese nombre….de ahora en adelante te llamaras Dante como el demonio del anime que vi ayer /,,/**

**Pandora: si señor Hades**

**Despues de un rato llegan todos y forman un circulo (como en las peleas de gallos /,,/)**

**Pandora: Atencion a todos los espectros les tengo buenas noticias! –lo señala- hemos encontrado a quien nos ayudara a invadir el santuario de athena**

**Leonardo/Dante:-encapuchado a un lado de Hades-**

**Todos: Siiii!**

**Pandora: es un exsanto de athena quien en vida fue un santo dorado**

**Espectro 1: Que!? Un santo de athena aquí?**

**Espectro 2: El no es digno de estar aquí, apuesto a que es un debilucho**

**Espectro 3: Siii, Hades-sama permitanos a nosotros sus verdaderos sirvientes encabezar la invasión al santuario**

**Hades: de acuerdo…quien asesine a Dante, le dare tanto poder como el de un juez**

**Gordon: De acuerdo! Yo gordon de minotauro de la estrella celeste de la prisión lo asesinare –da un paso hacia el frente-**

**Iwan: Yo también Iwan de troll de la estrella celeste de la derrota le asesinare –salta hacia enfrente-**

**Hades: Quiero uno mas**

**Flegias: Sere yo! Flegias de Licaon de la estrella celeste del pecado quien lo asesine**

**Pandora: de acuerdo, comiencen! –le hace una seña con la cabeza a Leonardo/Dante-**

**Leonardo: -salta al centro sin quitarse la capucha-**

**Pandora: Comiencen! –corre a una taquilla y dice- le apuesto ¥ 100,000,000 al chico nuevo!**

**Gordon: Dejenlo! El poder de un juez será solo mio! –golpea a Iwan con su Gran Hacha demoledora-**

**Iwan: -sale volando con su armadura completamente rota y sin vida-**

**Pandora: Alto! El caso es matar al santo de athena, no entre ustedes!**

**Flegias: -mira a gordon desconfiado-**

**Leonardo/Dante: Creen que tengo todo el dia wachiturros?**

**Pandora: -_-U rayos…aun conserva su sentido del humor….**

**Leonardo/Dante: -corre hasta Gordon y le atraviesa el pecho con su mano sacándole el corazón, después lo levanta en señal de victoria-**

**FLegias: -da unos pasos hacia atrás y después corre hacia el atacándolo con su "Aullido Infernal"-**

**Leonardo/Dante: -esquiva el ataque y lo toma del cuello- listo?... –sonrie sádicamente (tipo Jeff the killer) y le arranca la cabeza con la columna vertebral aun unida a ella, después la lanza hacia enfrente de Hades y Pandora- eso les parece suficiente?**

**De repente sale un espectro con un cuchillo encadenado y lo ataca por la detras enterrandoselo en la espalda**

**Espectro: jajajaja sere yo! Quien obtenga el poder de un juez! –de repente escucha que Leonardo va caminando hacia el- Q…q..que!? deberías estar muerto!**

**Leonardo/Dante: -aun sin quitarse la capucha- ya lo estoy, pero tu ataque nunca me toco fíjate bien donde esta la cadena**

**Espectro: -mira la cadena que estaba en el cadáver de Valentine el espectro de arpía- pe..pero como? –mira a Leonardo/Dante parado a un metro de el-**

**Leonardo/Dante: prepárate a morir -del lado contrario a donde estaba aparece un Leonardo pero completamente oscuro, como si fuera su sombra y entre los 2 lo toman de las piernas (la sombra la izquierda y Leonardo la derecha) y lo jalan hacia ellos partiéndolo a la mitad y levantadolo al aire para que todos lo vean-**

**Todos: -se quedan callados y otros corren-**

**Pandora: -vomitando por la grotesca escena-**

**Sylphid: Maldito! –salta y corre hacia el- yo Sylphid de basilisco de la estrella celeste de la victoria acabare contigo!**

**Leonardo/Dante: -toma el cuchillo con la cadena pegada y se lo entierra en el pecho, después con la cadena se la enrolla en el cuello y lo patea hacia un portal que había abierto detrás de Sylphid, haciendo que caiga su esqueleto por otro portal que se abria hacia abajo mientras aun era sostenido por la cadena-**

**Pandora: -sale corriendo y vomitando-**

**Radamanthys y los otros jueces: -apartando la mirada del campo de batalla-**

**Hades: -aplaudiendo- Felicidades, entonces? Ya no queda nadie que dude de el? Perfecto…prepárate, en 2 dias comienza la invasión**

Mientras tanto…en otra dimencion…(siglo IIX )  
>Shion ya se encuentra recuperado, y se encuentra en el santuario,le explico paso por paso al patriarca sage lo que sucedió y por que se encuentra ai..<p>

Sage: hum..ya veo… no te preocupes..te ayudaremos a volver..

Shion: encerio? Pero….como…

Sage: no lose….aun no lose… pero si se algo…no debes decirle a nadie mas mucho menos a tu yo de esta era..

Shion: lo se..eso causaría un desequilibrio en el tiempo…

Sage: exacto…mientras tanto..distráete un poco

Shion _: que ara usted ¿?

Sage: buscare la manera de cómo devolverte lo antes posible a tu era…

Shion: -asiente ,hace una reverencia y se retira-

De vuelta a la actualidad….  
>Ya era de noche cuando los dorados volvieron al santuario<p>

Las chicas :-salen a recibirlos- encontraron algo?

Los dorados se miran entre ellos y luego miran algunos hacia abajo y otros hacia el otro lado ..

Kanon: me temo que no…

Milo: ustedes an encontrado algo?

Las chicas: -miran hacia abajo-

Aqua: no kanon….no emos encontrado nada….

Ashley:-apretando los puños por la ipotencia- ni una sola guella

Sakura: como si la tierra se lo ubiera tragado..

Naomi: y jama subiera existido….

Kanon:…ya veo…

Continuara…


	30. Chapter 30

capitulo 30: viajar a otra dimencion?

**2 horas mas tardes….en acuario.. aqua se encuentra en su habitación mirando por la ventana hacia las estrellas pensando en lo que le dijo ashley…**

FLASH BLACK-

Ashley y aqua buscando en la sala del patriarca….

Aqua: -recuerda lo que sucedió hace unos dias en ese mismo lugar y suspira con algo de tristeza-

Ashley: -la mira de reojo- aqua… estas bien?

Aqua: eh? –sonrie levemente- si ashley…no te preocupes…

Ashley: estas asi por lo que dijo tu maestro?

Aqua: -niega levemente- no…..ya no le doy importancia a lo que el diga…

Ashley: entonces? Ah…ya se….. estas asi..por Leonardo… verdad?

Aqua:que? No.. –mira a otro lado y sigue buscando alguna pista-

Ashley: a mi no me engañas…. –buscando entre las cortinas- tu lo amabas cierto?

Aqua: -mirando hacia abajo se queda en silencio y deja de buscar en donde estaba buscando-

Ashley: -sonrie- lo sabia…. Y dime…se lo dijiste?

Aqua: -frunce levemente el ceño- ashley …-se calla, y la mira con algo de frialdad- mejor..sigamos buscando

Ashley: hay aqua…. Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar… y por tu actitud ….puedo saber que no se lo as dicho…

Aqua:-en silencio sigue buscando mientras piensa- *piensa: no..u.u no pude decircelo directamente…pero…creo que asi tenia que ser u.u*

Ashley: -suspira resignada-

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK-

Aqua:-suspira mientras mira las estrellas y susurra- leo….

**-dos sombras que se encontraban observando a la amazona se desvanecen en la oscuridad de la noche cruzando las casas sin que nadie se de cuenta o almenos eso creen.-**

**Templo de escorpion…. Mahia se encamina hacia su habitación pasando por la sala cuando se frena y mira el sofa….**  
><strong>Mahia:-se sonroja al recordar lo que paso en la noche anterior-<strong>

FLASH BLACK-  
>Mahia: Alberich...¿que tal si vamos a mi casa? (lo mira sonriendo)<br>Alberich: Me parece bien bella dama (la mira sonriendo calidamente).  
>Mahia: que bien perfecto , aso podremos ver alguna pelicula (se sonroja un poco)<br>Alberich: (la toma de la mano sonriendo) entonces vamos ...  
>Van hacia el templo de escorpio y van a la sala mientras mahia prepara algo para comer y alberich pone la pelicula tranquilamente mientras mahia pone todo en la mesa y se sientan.<br>Mahia:...(se hacerca despacio a el y le toma la mano sonrojandose)  
>Alberich: (le comienza acariciar la pierna y se acerca y la besa lentamente)<br>Mahia: ( se sonroja y se pone ensima de el).  
>Alberich: ¿se sonroja levemente y le acaricia el tracero mientras la empieza a desvestir)<br>Mahia: (lo desviste tambien lentamente y lo mira sonrojada) eres un amor  
>Alberich: y tu tambien lo eres cariño ...(sonrie poniendose ensima de ella acariciandole el cuerpo y la penetra despacio)<br>Mahia: (se sonroja completamente y gime de placer)  
>Alberich: (le arqua una pierna y con la otra mano le acaricia el pecho besandola con pasion)<br>Mahia: (sigue gimiendo de la misma forma y le muerde el labio)  
>Alberich: (la pone en cuatro penetrandola mas fuerte y rapido exitado acariciandole los pechos mientras le besa el cuello)<br>Mahia: (se moja completamente y sigue gimiendo mas y mas de placer) Ahh...  
>Alberich: uy que bien te mojaste cariño...(la sigue penetrando con mas facilidad y fuerza)<br>Mahia: ah...asi...(gimiendo mas se pone ensima de el autopenetrando y moviendose rapido)  
>Alberich: (se sonroja mientras la toma de la cintura ayudandola a penetrarse ) ah si...<br>Mahia: (lo besa con pasion mientras lo hace un poco mas rapido)  
>Alberich: asi cariño ...(le acaricia los pechos apretandolos de la exitacion y a punto de correr)<br>Mahia: ahh...(gimiendo se moja de nuevo y le muerde el labio )  
>Alberich: (poniendose ensima de ella de nuevo y le arquea las piernas penetrandola con pacion) me correre cariño...<br>Mahia: ah...hazlo (gimiendo mas fuerte)  
>Alberich: (se corre dentro de ella y la besa) te amo<br>Mahia: y yo a ti amor (sonrie y lo abraza)  
>Se quedan dormidos un buen rato en la sala mientras apagaron la tv.<p>

FIN DE FLASH BLACK- 

Mahia:-sumida en sus recuerdos cuando siente dos presencia que pasa por escorpion- hum? –frunce levemente el ceño y se acerca a la entrada- quien esta hay?! Salgan de donde esten en este instante!

¿?:- -una de las sombras desaparece-

Mahia: que! Cobarde…

¿?: valla valla..tu si pudiste saber que estaba….-se acerca y deja ver una sapuri-

Mahia: con que espectros eh….. que haces aquí! Pagaras por haberte atrevido a entrar al santuario!

Espectro:- se rie- eso quiero ver hermosura

Mahia: -le lanza una aguja escarlata la cual se claba en el pecho del espectro sin que pueda esquivarlo- eso…es por llamarme hermosura asqueroso espectro! –camina por todo el templo buscando al otro espectro pero este desaparecio sin dejar rastro alguno- grrrr maldición….

Milo:- entrando al templo- que sucedió? Senti una leve presencia pero maligna …pero..ya desaparecio –ve el cuerpo del espectro en el suelo cuando este se hace cenizas -

Mahia: eran espectros… uno se escapo y el otro ya lo viste…

Milo: con que espectros?- hay que decirles a los demas …para estar atentos todos…

Mahia: mas ahora que no esta el patriarca..por cierto… que vamos a hacer con eso? No sabemos en donde buscar

Milo: kanon dijo que tiene una idea de donde puede estar….y que la unica manera de poder encontrarlo es…viajando a otra dimencion…

Mahia: viajando a otra dimencion? Pero como sabremos a cual? Y quienes?

Milo: no sabemos eso aun…. Pero por ahora ve a dormir… yo me quedare de guardia –le besa la frente y sale a la entrada del templo-

Mahia:-asiente y se va a su habitación-

Continuara…


End file.
